It's our time now
by zanessarobsten4ever
Summary: It had been five years. Five since they had spoken, five long awaited years. Everyone had forgotten about them, even themselves. Now it was time. It was their time to shine. With secrets being kept, everyone is in for the ride of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is just a new story I'm working on. I really hope you enjoy it! Feel free to express your opinions and ideas, I'd love that. Review! I really want to know how you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing… but plot**

_It was never over- Chapter one- Waiting_

It had been five years since _So Random!_ ended. Five incredible years for the actors of the sketchy comedy show. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell carried their legacy of comedy and became comedians of the highest paid show in Las Vegas. People from all over went to watch them. Zora Lancaster became the new host of a newer version of _Punk'd_ and many others. Tawni Hart became a very high paid movie star, starring in many hits, and guest starring on many of the hottest TV shows. But the _So Random_ star who had hit the most fame, the most fans, the most stardom, was indeed Sonny Munroe.

Sonny had been the newest addition to the comedy show, but by far the favorite to many. She led the show to four excellent high ranking seasons and picked up two Emmy's along the road, one for Best Comedy show and one for Best Actress in a Comedy show. When the show ended Sonny instantly was turned into a movie star, starring in glamorous movies opposite of Zac Efron and Nick Jonas and many more. She was in many movies, winning many awards… but one. The Oscar. The most prestigious award you could get, but she was nominated this year, for the highest honor… Best Actress. So as you can see, she really has built herself a nice, steady, stable career.

But her life after _So Random!_ wasn't all that perfect. Sure, she was becoming one of the best actresses of her generation, but behind the scenes it was all that great. With Sonny being twenty, her mom decided it was time she retired back to Wisconsin. This devastated Sonny. Luckily she had Tawni and they moved in to a nice house together.

Her love life was another story. Her boyfriend was one of the best actors in their generation and he knew it. They started off on a rocky path, but the tension became too much and they both caved. He was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. But when _So Random_ ended three years after they started dating, so did they, in a split for the books. It was bad, leaving both stars heartbroken. But now five years later the world had forgotten about them, except for a few die-hard 'Channy' fans and so had the two stars themselves. They looked back now and asked why?

Chad Dylan Cooper. Those three words would make a young girl or even young adult scream out loud. As a teen he starred as Mackenzie in _Mackenzie Falls_, a hit teen drama. His show ended when he was twenty-one, one season after _So Random_ made their final debut. He was now viewed as the sexiest man alive, winning the title for PEOPLE magazine when he was twenty-four. His career sky-rocketed after the teen drama ended. He too, was nominated this year for an Oscar. But just like Sonny, it was his first time and speculation for a 'Channy' reunion was going to be huge.

"Can you believe this? Look… _Sonny Munroe is who we think will win big this year, along with ex-boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper._ Unbelievable." Sonny read to Tawni from one of those gossip magazines.

"What's so unbelievable? You're the favorite, as in the one everyone wants to win. I don't see the problem." Tawni stared at Sonny strangely.

"Yeah but look… _Could there be a 'Channy' reunion? We all know how cute the two were together. Everyone was rooting for them_… blah, blah, blah!" Sonny flopped the magazine down on the kitchen table of hers and Tawni's Hollywood home.

"So what? Nervous because you haven't seen Chad in five years?"

"I've seen him."

"Commercials and movies don't count." Tawni told her.

"At parties." Sonny stated.

"You never talked to him thought." Tawni pointed out.

"I still saw him! Isn't that enough?" Sonny shouted.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" Tawni shook her head. "You're going to be at the Oscars with him. With you both being nominated for the highest award, you're bound to run into each other."

"You'll be there too." Sonny whispered.

"I'm not going to be with you the entire time. It's time you reunited anyways."

"How? How is it time?" Sonny questioned.

"You haven't spoken in five years. He was your first love Sonny, for reasons I still don't understand. You're both the most well known stars of our generation, as much as I hate to admit it. It's time."

"I'll make sure to bring a hot date." Sonnies mumbled under her breathe.

"The hottest guy you could bring to make Chad jealous, or a statement, is Chad… or Zac Efron, who's taken." Tawni explained.

"I'll figure something out." And Sonny knew that she would.

"Would you look at that? They think I'm going to win. I'm the favorite this year!" Chad pointed at the magazine.

"Hey look, they think Sonny will win too!" Portlyn said excitedly. She and Sonny had grown close while Chad and Sonny were dating. They still talk, just not as much as they used too considering Chad and Sonny are no longer Chad and Sonny.

"Ooo, no one cares Port."

"I do! And you do too, deep down."Portlyn told him.

"We haven't spoken in… five years? And the last time we did things did not end well. You know that." Chad pointed out.

"Well, it says here that there is sure to be a 'Channy' reunion, oh how I missed hearing that name." Portlyn laughed and continued. "Especially since you both are set to present. Oh what if you present together!" Portlyn clapped her hands together. She always did love Chad and Sonny together. Sonny made Chad a better person.

"That's not going to happen if they want to keep the Oscars PG. Besides I'll make sure to steer clear o her." Chad told himself that more than he told Portlyn.

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "You two are bound to meet up. It's been five years, it's time."

"Well then I'll make sure to bring a hot date." Chad smiled knowing just who to bring.

Sonny had no idea what to do, she was stumped. Sure, she had her dress. It was purple with sparkles running down it. It was elegant, stunning, and beautiful. Sure, she had her hair style picked out. Sure, she had her nails French manicured and all her jewelry bought, but still she had no date. Everyone was either busy or already had a date. No one was left, she couldn't think of anyone. "Tawni, what am I going to do? I can't show up to the Oscars without a date."

"What about taking someone from Wisconsin?" Tawni suggested.

"Chad is supposedly taking Demi Lovato. I can't take someone from home." Sonny whined.

"You know, for someone who doesn't care for Chad anymore, you sure sound jealous."

"Me? Jealous, of Chad? HAH!" Sonny scoffed. "That's like a cat being jealous of a dog, never going to happen. He just can't get more publicity than me. This is my time, Chad Dylan Cooper will not stand in my way ever again."

"Whatevs, but listen Sonny, if you want big publicity, you need to be seen talking to Chad." Tawni told her seriously.

"I want _good_ publicity not bad." Sonny explained.

"Publicity is publicity, good or bad. It's the same."

"Just like men." It instantly hit Sonny, she knew just who to take.

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this again?" Portlyn asked for like the billionth time.

"Yeah Chad, if you want to make her jealous just-." Chad cut Chastity off before she could finish. "I do not want to make her jealous. I just don't want her getting more publicity than me."

"You do know that if she wins and you don't, she will get more publicity than you." Portlyn added.

"You two don't get it. This will be the first time I have talked, let alone see, Sonny Munroe in five years. Whoever comes out on top that night wins."

"Wins what?" Chastity asked.

"Everything! The fans, the friends, the tabloids, the roles, everything!" Chad yelled.

"What if it's a tie?"

"There are no such things as ties in my world."

"You and Sonny are so blind it's crazy. You both want more publicity than the other, that's crazy. You're both trying to outdo the other, that's stupid. It's so obvious you still have feelings for her. I don't get why you guys can't just talk for once instead of all adults. When it comes to the other you both start to act like teenagers again." Portlyn waved her hands around like a lunatic.

"The Oscars are in five weeks, I've got to figure something out and fast." Chad told himself, ignoring Portlyn.

"Wow, Sonny, you look fantastic. I mean, wow. I don't know what else to say besides that and it's been awhile."

"That it has." Sonny smile, pleased with what was going on. "I gotta say too, you look better than ever Hayden."

Hayden let a goofy smile grow upon his face. "Thanks Sonny. You know, I'm glad you called. I always really like you."

"Well I honestly don't know what to say to that. But I am glad I'm going to be spending the Oscars sitting next to you." Sonny flirted.

"I am too, I really am. I'm glad we're finally giving this a try. I thought for sure you and-." Hayden was interrupted. "That will never be. It's long over between us."

"Good. He always bothered me, with his attitude, his show, the way he was around you, everything. He was just way to cocky." Hayden spilled.

"What do you mean the way he was around me?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's not a big deal. I just thought he was really protective of you. I mean, around you he was a completely different person than, well when he wasn't around you, or how he is now." Hayden shrugged.

"You've seen him recently?" Sonny questioned. "Yeah and I wish I hadn't." Hayden laughed.

"Well everything you said about him… it makes two of us."

"Really, Sonny? Really? I would have never thought you would agree, given your history."

Sonny sat in her seat frozen. Flashbacks and memories ran through her mind. What Hayden had just said sounded just like his cocky, arrogant self. The laughter, the jokes, the good times flashed through her head. All his smart ass comments, all their 'Fine, Fine, Good, Good' fights, all his 'Really, Sonny? Really's?' She suddenly felt sick.

"Sonny… are you alright?" Hayden worried.

"Fine, just great. So where were we?" Sonny faked a smile, pushing all the memories back into their spots in the back of her mind, where they had been nestled, untouched until now, for the last five years.

"Hayden! Hayden, of all people. Hayden!" Chad shouts could be heard all the way across the world. He threw the magazine down onto the brown wooden table in his Hollywood home's living room.

"Jeez, for someone who doesn't get jealous, you sure are looking a little green." Grady told Chad slyly. Grady and Chastity had been dating for the last couple of years, so Chad and he had grown close. Although Grady still would choose Sonny over Chad any day, they just had a brother and sister bond, Chad was like the cool guy everyone wants to be friends with. He could tell you anything and it'd be right. He really was a smart, witty guy.

"Seriously, look at this! '_Hayden's going big, Sonny's settling down. It's only been four weeks, but these two stars have been out together almost every night. What made Sonny finally choose Hayden? How will this affect her career, along with Hayden's? Could this finally be it? What about Chad Dylan Cooper, how will he feel? We have a good feeling about this.'_ This is bullshit. Why would Sonny go out with him?" Chad spit out, he could not believe this! Sonny could not do this to him.

"Chillax Chad. Sonny's definitely not settling down for him. He's just for fun, to excite up her life. Hayden's totally not the one for her." Grady hinted at.

"I don't care about that! I just can't believe she actually chose someone from our past. Now that means I have to too… and I know just who." It suddenly hit Chad, like a ton of bricks. She had been right in front of him the entire time. She was even friends with Sonny! It was perfect. It would drive Sonny crazy! This would be an Oscars no one would forget.

The Academy Awards. The most watched award show around. The best of the best, all together in one evening. The most fun, moving awards ever! This year was sure to be bigger and better than ever before.

Stars lined the red carpet, flash after flash. Paparazzi and fans on the outside trying to locate their favorite star. The biggest of the best were all there. When Sonny Munroe showed up with her new beau, the reaction was huge.

"We have got Best Actress nominee Sonny Munroe here, with her new beau, talented Hayden. So how are you? You look fantastic." Ryan Secrest complimented the brilliant star.

"Thank you! You know I'm on cloud nine right now. Even if I don't win I don't care. To be nominated… that itself is so unbelievable. I can't even describe it." Sonny smiled.

"I bet. So has any drama found its way to you yet? Have you seen a certain CDC yet?" Ryan took a bold move asking her the question she had been dreading.

"I haven't, but I'm not exactly looking out for him either. This is a big night; I don't think anything could bring me down tonight." Sonny smiled yet again, but this one fake. She really wasn't ready to see or talk to Chad; it wasn't on her list to do tonight.

"Alright, well good luck to you. You look beautiful. We are all rooting for you. Giuliana back to you." The camera's flipped to Giuliana. "Well Ryan, I'm here with the Chad Dylan Cooper himself, who brought along the stunning Selena Gomez. How is it going so far tonight?"

"It's amazing. Everything is so amazing." Selena answered.

"Well you look gorgeous. Chad how nervous are you?"

"I'm shaking, I'm so nervous. I've never been nominated before and that's really amazing all by itself. I'm just honored, really blessed." Chad told her sincerely.

"You are so down to earth, I love it! I hope you win tonight. So have you seen a certain ex-random and her new beau?" The interviewer asked suspiciously.

"I have not. No good drama yet. But I'm not exactly keeping my eyes out for her either." Chad laughed even though he was dead serious.

"Alright, well great talking to you. Good luck tonight! Let's head on inside for the big show."

The awards were starting. The actors and actresses filed in left and right. Everyone was chatting away excitedly, stoked that the show was finally beginning. The most anticipated Oscars were starting, nervous talking was still surrounding the theatre. No one knew who would come out on top tonight. No one knew what the two favorites of the evening were up too. No one knew if they had met up. No one knew if they would meet up. No one knew what would happen. The element of surprise was going to hit hard tonight and not just at the show.

The people in the audience wanted drama and juicy stories to go home with. They wanted the latest scandals to be presented tonight. Well, just wait until the two big nominees for the night found out who they were presenting with and for what. The five letter word would surely be caused, and everyone had no idea how surprising it would be.

**Thanks for reading; I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm really excited for this story. Please review and let me know how you liked it. I would love feedback about anything and everything! Thanks again! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. They were great reviews; I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter.**

_Chapter two-Surprising Antics_

Sonny Munroe was nervous. She was nervous about winning or not winning. She was nervous about giving a speech if she won. She was nervous about possibly running into a certain blue eyed, blonde hair, best actor nominee. She was definitely not nervous for presenting… until now.

Sonny walked back stage head high and chin up. Now she was worrying about her dress, her hair, her makeup, and her nails. And she had no idea why. So maybe she would have to see him, that doesn't mean she actually has to talk to him. He's not here yet right? Wrong!

His blonde hair wasn't hard to spot. His gorgeous, bright blue eyes sparkled all the way across the backstage area. Sonny had forgotten how captivating they were. She almost felt her knees give out, almost. He looked the same. He looked beautiful… it made Sonny angry. She quickly walked over to where Reese Witherspoon was standing. Helping her get prepared to present and to get out of Chad Dylan Cooper's path.

Chad Dylan Cooper was excited. He was excited to be at the Oscars. He was excited to be nominated. He was excited to give a speech if he won. He was even excited to have Sonny Munroe see him, from far away, of course. But he was very excited to see who he would be sharing the stage with while presenting… until now.

He couldn't believe the name actually came out the guy's mouth. He really thought he heard incorrectly. He said… Tawni Hart? Tawni Hart! Oh god, this had to be a dream. They could not make Chad Dylan Cooper present with _her._ Oh god, she was going to kill him. He had to present the best actress award with Tawni Hart! This was not good, especially if an extremely sunny person won.

Sonny quickly exited the back stage are to take her seat. She had finally been told who she was presenting with and for what award. She couldn't tell anyone what it was for, but you could sense her nerves from a mile away.

The end of the night was approaching rapidly. It would be Best Actress, then Best Director, the Best Actor and finally Best Motion Picture. As the award for Best Writer of a screenplay finished, the Best Actress nominees were shaking. This was it. The presenters were now sent out onto the stage of the Kodak theatre.

"Hello everyone, we are here to present the award for Best Actress." Tawni Hart smiled to the audience.

"These five women are all so incredible. Every one of them has changed acting for the better." Chad forced out.

"They are all so very talented and full of advice for newer, young actors and even the older, more experience." Tawni finished, glowing with power from and embarrassed Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So without further-a-due, the nominee's for this year's Best Actress is… Ellen Page, The Enthusiast; Meryl Streep, Uninvited and Banned; Miley Cyrus, Take the Lead; Amy Adams, So alone and Dying; and finally… Sonny Munroe; Lost but not Forgotten." Chad faked a big smile for the last name he had to read.

"And the Oscar goes to… Sonny Munroe; Lost but not Forgotten!" Tawni cheered for her best friend.

Applause broke out in the theatre. Sonny stood up in shock, hugging Hayden quickly, before giving a smile to her director. As she walked up the steps to the podium, she smiled; she was beating Chad right away. And it felt good. She gave Tawni a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, realizing she had to do the same to Chad. She quickly hugged him, ignoring the warm tingles that were shot through her veins, and awkwardly took the Oscar out of his hands.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I would just like to say thank to everyone who took part in this movie. My director, James Stanton and all the cast and crew. Everyone was so welcoming and just so great. I couldn't have done it without each and every one of them. The writer and all the crew, the producers, everyone. I'd also like to thank my family and friends for always supporting me in everything I do. You are all truly wonderful. I can't believe this. I would just like to say that this award is for all the nominees and all the hard work they pursued also. Thank you again, so much." Sonny finished, raising her Oscar slightly as everyone does after a win.

She walked off the stage, chatting excitedly with Tawni, leaving Chad to awkwardly walk in step with her. She hadn't noticed his presence until she felt the warm tingles course through her again and a 'Chad' called out from somewhere in the distance. The warmth of his touch quickly left as he disappeared to go back to his seat quickly. Best Actor was going to be announced just after Best Director. They would soon quite possibly being sharing the stage together once again. At least she had Vanessa Hudgens by her side and not some person she'd never met.

They were told to start heading out to the stage as the winning director excited. Vanessa started talking right when they hit the mic. "The five men nominated this year are all great and very talented. Their experiences range from dramas, to comedies, to romances, to actions. Each one is dedicated and eye candy for all, if you catch my drift." Vanessa joked, earning laughs from the waiting audience.

"They each contribute a part of themselves to the world each one of us had created. All of them so devoted. The five of them each leave a piece of them with every piece of work they do. The nominee's for this year's Best Actor is, James Conroy; Little too Late, Matthew Fox; Out here Alone, Nick Jonas; Never Staying, Never Leaving, George Clooney; Ask and I Shall, and… Chad Dylan Cooper; The end of the Road." Sonny read from the screen.

"And the Oscar goes to… Chad Dylan Cooper; The end of the Road!" Vanessa clapped her hands together happily. Luckily for Sonny, her groan wasn't heard over the noise.

Chad snapped his head up in shock. It was moments like these that he felt just like Chad not Chad Dylan Cooper. He quickly gave a hug to Selena and shook his director's hand and started the walk to his greatest achievement yet. When he was finally up on stage, he gave Vanessa a hug and heard a faint 'Congrats' in his ear. He smiled at her before looking at Sonny and pulling her in for an unexpected hug. "Looks like were tied, one to one." Chad whispered into her ear before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Chad smirked at Sonny and made his way to the microphone. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. Let's also give a big hand to our host, Hugh Jackman, who is doing a wonderful job as always." Applause filled the aroma. "I'd also like to thank Steven for casting me and letting me learn everything I could from him. The cast was so fantastic and so kind, this award is for all of them too. I'd like to thank the crew and the producers and their company for taking on the movie. And to everyone who took part in it. My family and friends, I owe you everything, everything I am today is because of the support you provided me with, thank you." Chad smiled sincerely, before turning around, looking back at Sonny and mouthing 'two to one…me'.

--

Sonny couldn't believe it. When had Chad Dylan Cooper gotten so nice? When did he start to care about other people besides himself? His speech… it left her speechless. It sounded nothing like him or at least the Chad she thought he was. This was not the Chad she had last talked to. This was a whole new person. Until he turned around and stated that he was winning, that was the Chad she had known and loved.

"The nerve of you." Sonny hissed when they were finally backstage.

"I'm sorry… what is it now?" Chad asked innocently.

"You really have to ask!" Sonny barked before the two were whisked away to the press room. They were ushered in together, since they both won the big award.

"Chad, how does it feel?" One reporter asked once Chad and Sonny had settled on the stage.

"It's so great. I'm so blessed to be holding this Oscar in my hand. I'm so very great-." The same reporter that asked the question was the one who cut him off. "No, about with Sonny again? What's it like to be reunited?"

"We're not 'being' anything. We are definitely not reuniting." Chad stated in shock.

"Sonny, what can you add. Were any feelings sparked hugging Chad again?" Some random women asked from the back of the room.

"Feelings? No, not possible. There are no… feelings, what so ever." Sonny stumbled on her words.

"What about you Chad? With Sonny looking so beautiful and being seen with Hayden that has got to spark something?" A new voice questioned.

"I could care less about who Sonny's seen with. Her personal life is hers to deal with not mine. Not yours. If she wants to date B-listers that's not my problem. And about her looks… Sonny always looks beautiful, so no, no feelings were sparked." Chad glanced quickly at Sonny, who was blushing profusely, before adding, "Now if no one has questions about our wins, we will be leaving." Chad put his hand on the small of Sonny's back, without realizing it, and urged her out of the room. He kept his hand on their protectively, until they were finally alone. No reporters or body guards, or famous stars in sight.

"Well um… I guess, I uh, should say… thank you." Sonny mumbled out.

"It was all or nothing in there." Chad replied coolly.

"I guess you can take an even bigger lead now." Sonny sighed.

"This isn't a popularity race anymore. People don't care about that. All they care about is seeing a reunion between us, one that is filled with drama. Which is sick and wrong because it's our life, not theirs. They just need to stay out of it." Chad turned away, angry at the reporters and paparazzi.

"Since when did _you_ not _want_ your name in the press?" Sonny asked him, not realizing what she said until it was already out.

"As soon as I realized it hurt me more to see my sad life printed out for everyone to see. As soon as everyone realized how pathetic I actually am. As soon as the pain became too much." Chad looked down at her. Regret of some sort filled his eyes.

"Chad…" Sonny shook her head. "You're not pathetic. You're not… you're you! It's you Chad."

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad couldn't help it. Their playful banter just made him smile.

When Chad said that, it clicked. Sonny realized why she flipped when Hayden said it, why she froze. It was hers and Chad's line. Hers and Chad's. Sonny grinned widely, laughing. "We haven't changed. We're still just two teenagers inside."

"Two teenagers who can get past their old memories and give the people the opposite of what they want?" Chad questioned hopeful.

"Now I never said that. But if I'm being honest, I thought we were going to end up fighting."

"Yeah well, who says it's not going to end that way." Chad joked. "Although if I'm being honest, it is nice to see you again and talk to you."

"Since when did you begin to give out compliments?" Sonny was shocked at Chad's new found niceness.

"Since I took a page out of the book of Sonny Munroe. Nice and being good, really do get you farther."

Sonny smiled a real sincere smile. "This is the Chad I waited around for when we were younger. If I knew you had to lose me to get like this, we would've broken up sooner and gotten together again in just a matter of months."

"Oh Sonny, you have so much to learn. Chad Dylan Cooper will always be Chad Dylan Cooper. You can't change perfection, or rush it." Chad smirked.

Sonny too, let a smirk fall on her face. "Now that's the Chad I know."

"You're absolutely right." Chad agreed with her.

"Fine." Sonny's smirk grew into a grin.

"Fine!" Chad played along.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" Sonny asked being reeled back into old memories.

"What are we five?" Chad sarcastically said, before he started to walk away. Sonny just stood there still, not believing he actually wasn't finishing their playful fight. "Oh and Sonny?" Chad added before leaving the room.

"Yeah?" Sonny's head popped up.

"We're so good." He gave her a heart melting wink and left the room for good, leaving behind a blushing Sonny Munroe with tingles running through her veins. The evening had taken an unexpected turn… for the better. And Sonny Munroe, like what she saw. She just hoped that it wasn't all a lie to make it seem like the Chad Dylan Cooper she knew was gone. She liked the new Chad; she would never admit it though.

Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. I would love to hear your feedback and what you think or want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_** TheirDiamonds, Katie, Random girl2014, S24, Kayalex, It'sapartyintheUK, Music-luvr4269, TeddyLuver, Luckyme123, and SimpleyChanny.**_** Thanks so much, you're reviews meant so much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!!**

_Chapter Three-A different look_

Chad Dylan Cooper liked parties. He thought the food was always good and of course, the drinks (you can't have a decent party without good drinks.). But the thing about parties after an award show, made Chad shiver. Sure, they were fun, a blast even, but sometimes the stars can get carried away. And stars' getting carried away is not what you want to see especially if they won big that night.

As a teen, Chad loved parties, but now he was adult. Chad wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper, star of hit teen television drama anymore. He was Chad, star of many fantastic movies, who just won his first Oscar. He got a rude wakeup call when he was about twenty, one that changed his life for forever.

Sure, he was excited about the party he was just arriving at after his big win and some dinner at the Governor's Ball, but he just hoped Selena wouldn't be too much of a bore… and that a certain brunette would show up.

--

Sonny Munroe always hated parties. Sure, it was nice to catch up with friends and to see how everybody was. Sure, the food was always good. Sure, the dancing was fun, but it all just wasn't her scene. Unless you had a fun person by your side to party with. Sonny sure hoped that Hayden would be that person.

He had been fun throughout most of the show, but then his 'funny' stuff just became old and dull. Of course she liked Hayden, a lot actually, and he was a good change for her, she just felt like they were moving too fast. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all this relationship stuff yet.

Chad was always fun to party with. He always told the funniest stories, which was quite the surprise for Sonny. For a drama guy he sure was funny. And smart. Chad had brains like no other, which you wouldn't believe just by looking at him. It wasn't just school smart either, but he had the best, most witty comebacks- except when it came to talking to Sonny. He could think fast on his feet; Sonny always liked that. He was just an all around interesting guy to be with, with good intentions. She really needed to stop thinking about him, but the part of her that lusted for Chad just could not shut up!

"I never told you how happy I am for you." Hayden cheered, whispering in Sonny's ear, breaking Sonny out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Hayden. I'm just ready to party and have some fun." Sonny sure hoped that he'd be fun.

"Good, me too. This is going to be great, why don't I go get some drinks for us?" Hayden was gone just like that. Sonny watched him go, horrified at what Hayden was going to be like the rest of the night if he was already jumpy now.

"You look thrilled." A deep voice spoke from somewhere behind her.

Sonny turned around in shock before asking, "Where's your date?"

"Same place as yours." The voice remarked.

"Of course. It's just like you to make your date get your stuff." Sonny nodded to him.

"You know me so well." The voice replied in a very seductive tone walking closer to the winning actress. "So, what would you say if I asked you to dance?"

"I'd probably say, let's start a commotion." Sonny smirked.

"Good, then let's do exactly that." The man winked at her, pulling Sonny to the dance floor. "Chad, you're crazy." Sonny whispered into his ear when they had started dancing. "Just doing what you said too." He replied huskily.

Sonny couldn't help but smile. Chad just had that affect on her, even if he broke her heart five years ago, even if he was a jerk to everyone but her. He would always be able to make her smile. Sonny knew if the night stayed like this, she'd be floating on cloud nine. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

"Sonny… Chad." Hayden said the last name with such disgust. "What's going on here? Why's he here?"

"He was just… um keeping me company while you were away." Sonny lied, badly might I add.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, your ex-boyfriends, was keeping you company?" Hayden was getting a little green in the eyes, if you know what I mean.

"_I _honestly don't see the problem in that." Chad spoke up before Sonny could say anything.

"Well of course _you_ don't. You only care for yourself and your thoughts!" Hayden snapped.

"Tisk, tisk Hayden. It's not nice to judge. That stung a bit. I don't think I'd be mean to me though, tonight is my big night. We would want you to ruin it. It's Sonny's big night too and it seems to me, you're making her a tad uncomfortable." Chad pointed out, glancing at Sonny.

"I know you think that the world revolves around you, but I know that it doesn't. So if I were you, I'd leave before a picture of your black eye shows up on all the front pages." Hayden threatened.

"Hayden, let me straighten you out a bit. First off, you know _nothing_ about me, so stop acting like you do. Secondly, if you think the world revolves around me, wouldn't I want my face on all the magazines? Thirdly, if you _were_ to hit me, who do you think that would hurt more, you or me? It would certainly not be me, because it's my big night, I'm the favorite in this case. Read the magazines. And lastly, do _not_ threaten me _again_ or something _will_ be done. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper aren't I?" Chad spoke in a deep, menacing tone. Sonny had never heard him speak like that before, in a way it frightened her.

"Well I think that this was a great chat!" Sonny said sarcastically, but in a shaky voice. "But we should get going. Hayden, why don't we grab some food? We'll see you later Chad."

"Of course you will Sonny. Everyone always comes back to Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad glanced at Hayden while saying this.

The next thing Chad knew he was holding his now bleeding nose from where Hayden had caught him, completely off guard, and punched him. He felt someone press a wet rag to his face and realized it was Sonny, who was glaring angrily at Hayden. People were already crowding around to see the big commotion and what it was about. "Sonny what are you _doing_?" Hayden bellowed.

"What are _you_ doing? Why the hell would you do that? He was being _Chad_; you had to expect something like that to leave his mouth." Sonny hissed out at Hayden.

"I did it for you!"

"No, you did for yourself. So, that you could prove to whoever that _you_ hold the power. So that _you _could show everyone that _you_ are the best. News flash Hayden, _you_ lost. This will only bring you down." And with that Sonny was leading Chad to the restrooms, where she pulled him into the women's room without taking no for an answer.

--

"Ow! Easy, this is preciousness you're ruining!" Chad hollered as Sonny pressed the cold water to one side of his face.

"Can it Chad." Chad pressed a little harder now, just to cause more pain.

"What? Why are you mad at me? It was _your_ boyfriend that caused all this." Chad questioned, shocked.

"Well, if you hadn't made your snide comment in the first place, this wouldn't have ever happened! We wouldn't be stuck here!" Sonny yelled back.

"Well it's like you said, I was being Chad!" He argued.

"Here I thought you had grown up, but you're exactly the same. You haven't changed, you never will! You're stuck, trapped! Hayden was right, it is all about you!" Sonny retorted.

"That's not true! If it was do you really think that I would've had the success that I've had? People would've been sick of my attitude had I not changed it. I wouldn't have been a has-been but I'm not. It was never about me when it came to you, Sonny and you know that! You're just scared to admit that while you fixed me, you also broke me, but it set me straight. It gave me an attitude adjustment. I needed it." Chad had hit the spot now.

"_I_ broke _you_! What about me? What about what it did to me? I was heartbroken Chad! I haven't been the same since." Sonny shouted, trying to stop the tears that begged to fall.

"Sonny, I know I hurt you. I know I broke you, we broke each other. We changed each other, whether we like it or not. We'll always be a part of the other despite our protests. No one will ever got me the way you did, no has ever understood me besides you. I don't think anyone ever will." Chad opened up for the first time in a long time.

"That's not true Chad. You have your ways, you'll find someone. But you are right you'll certainly always be with me, something I'll never forget. I'm sorry about what Hayden did. It was partly my fault. I should've just pulled him away, but I guess I just got curious to see what would happen. I'm just as bad as the others standing around, aren't I?" Sonny ducked her head down talking about the bystanders who stood and watched the whole thing.

"You could never be one of them." Chad put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so that her eyes were looking up at him. "I'll never forget you either, Sonny Munroe, how could I? No matter how much I'll try or how hard I will, I'll never be able too. It wasn't your fault, I was just being me. Being around you again makes me feel like the conceited teenager I was." Chad stared into her deep, chocolate brown orbs, taking a bold move and leaning in to kiss her. Sonny too, leaned in, too caught up in the moment of being with Chad again. He was manipulative and captivating. He never ceased to amaze her. Deep down, she never stopped loving him; she just would never admit it.

As their lips touched, something clicked. Everything that had happened that night quickly vaporized from their minds. Old memories and old times of the two took their spots. Sonny felt her back hit the wall of the bathroom they were in, but the kiss was never broken. It was such a good feeling to be back in the other's arms. It felt so right. But it had to end and the pair needed to be pulled back down into reality. So when their make out session was nearing a close about ten minutes later, they realized the mistake made.

"I'm sorry, but I… I need to go." Sonny apologized.

"I understand. It was nice to see you Sonny. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other in the future." Chad foreshadowed.

Sonny sent a weak smile his way and dashed out the door. All kinds of emotions coursed her veins. Confusion being number one. How had they gone from finally yelling at one another to making our ferociously in a matter of minutes? What was she thinking? What was he thinking? Kissing her like that. Why was she feeling giddy all of a sudden, like she had just snuck out of her house late at night as a teenager. What the hell was wrong with her?

Chad sighed as Sonny walked out the bathroom door, sure, his nose still hurt, but his head ached even more. Too many thoughts, flashbacks and questions filled his mind. But he couldn't control it, he couldn't stop it. He didn't know if he really wanted too. He just wanted to know what Sonny was thinking right now. What she was feeling. Was she as confused as him? As excited? Chad drew in a deep breath and stepped out of the lady's room he was still in, ready to face whatever would come his way. He was ready for anything now. He was going to make Hayden Michaels pay for the damage he was causing and no one would stop him.

Thanks so much for reading. I really hope that you enjoyed this. I'm so happy for the response of this story; I would love it if we could keep it up. REVIEW!!! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you would like to see! Thanks again


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing!**

**WOW! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for the reviews, they make writing this story even more enjoyable then it already is! Thank you. I hope you all can keep it up, I know I definitely enjoy reading what you all thought or what you think will happen! PLEASE continuing reviewing **

_Chapter Five- Three months can change a lot_

It had been three months since the Oscars. It had been three months since Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe won their most prized award. It had been three months since Chad Dylan Cooper had been punched in the face by Sonny Munroe's boyfriend, Hayden. It had been three months since Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe made out in the ladies restroom during Elton John's Oscar party. It had been three months since Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe had spoken let alone seen each other. Those three months had been long, being interviewed filled, and drama crazy.

Sonny had accepted Hayden's apology and the two have hit the front pages of all the magazines almost every week. She felt Hayden was a good change for her, something that was new and different. She felt this could be a relationship that could quite possibly have something down the road.

Cad had another story though. He was mentally exhausted and tired of all the attention, as hard as that is to believe. He just couldn't let Sonny win over the tabloids, not yet. He couldn't let the world think that some second best guy named Hayden Michaels had taken Chad Dylan Cooper's role. Sure, Chad enjoyed seeing Sonny happy, but that ignorant, emotional-battled bastard would not be fulfilling that job any longer. Because Chad Dylan Cooper did not like Hayden Michaels at all! Because what would happen next would have Chad Dylan Cooper on the front page for a while, whether he liked it or not. No one could expect what was to happen to actually happen. And no one would forget the side of Chad Dylan Cooper that they were about to see.

--

It was around nine in the morning when Chad got the call. It was around ten in the morning when he finally a rove at the place that called him. Chad left his house in such a hurry; he didn't realize he looked so frazzled. Honestly, right now, his appearance meant nothing to him.

He rushed into the building, not caring that paparazzi had followed him to his dreadful destination. He didn't care that they took pride in Chad's disheveled state. All he cared about was the person, who earlier that morning, got hit by a semi truck. The said person who was coming to visit Chad from his home in San Francisco. The person who was Chad's best friend, practically brother. The nurses saw Chad race in and yelled out his friend's room number. As Chad rounded the corner he saw his friend's family. His friend's whole life huddled together, clinging on to each other, scared to death.

"Chad, thank god!" Misty Carison ran up to him. She gave a quick look to her kids, then to her parents with a pleading look. "Kids, why don't you go with your grandparents to get some food in you?" She smiled at the two kids who ran over to their grandparents and started to walk away.

"Misty, how is he?" Chad worried.

Misty leaped into Chad's arms and clung to him. She couldn't help but sob into his chest, not being able to hold it in any longer. "It's not good Chad. They say he's in a very critical state and they don't know what else to do."

"But… but they have too. It can't be tha-at bad." Chad gulped, holding back the tears.

Misty pulled away from Chad and stared into his eyes. "It is. When the semi hit him, it… it threw the whole car off the road. The hit was so powerful that… that… that he was flung through the car window. They- one of his ribs is pushing into one of his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. It's not…good. They say that… that… he doesn't have much time left." They thirty year old cried.

"This can't be happening. He was coming to see me. It's… it's my fault." Chad said, letting a few tears escape from his now dull eyes.

"Don't say that Chad. It's not your fault. It's that semi truck driver's fault for not looking and slowing down on his turn. It is most definitely not _your_ fault." Misty looked dead into his eyes, trying to somehow get Chad to understand that statement. It was helpless. Chad fell back into one of the chairs out in the hallway, before standing up and walking into the room that help his hurting friend.

--

It seemed like they had been in the hospital for days, when really it was just a couple of hours. They news was the same as before, he was still in critical condition. Chad had heard himself say it to every new friend or family member crowding in the small waiting room. No one knew what could happen next, or what would. Especially what they were about to hear.

"Everyone, I was just checking up on Mark… and he's awake. He's up and sitting, talking. So please no rushing in and let's only let two at a time in the room." The doctor smiled happily at the now thrilled faces of his patient's family and friends. He saw the famous actor that had looked like he'd seen a ghost all day; lift his head up when one of the kids ran to him. He saw the actor put on a big fake smile like he couldn't and wouldn't believe it until he saw it for himself.

--

Chad was finally ready to go in and talk to his friend after only waiting a couple more hours. Every single person who went in came out with a smile on their faces, all of them assuming Mark was now going to be just fine. Most of the crowd had left except for Mark's parents and Misty's brother. Misty's parents had taken the kids to their home just a couple of minutes away. Chad stood up and looked at the two people, who had treated him like a son for so long, and smiled. They all knew Mark wanted to see Chad; it was just a matter of time before Chad wanted to see Mark.

"I was wondering when your stunning face would cross my line of sight." They boy in the hospital bed joked.

"Very funny." Chad replied.

"I'll let you two be alone, have some 'guy time'. Love you." Misty squeezed Mark's hand before placing a gentle kiss to his chapped lips. A 'love you too' was mumbled as she walked out the door.

"So what took you so long?" Mark asked as soon as his wife had shut the door.

"I was letting your family see you first." Chad lied.

"You're as much as my family as anyone of the people who were out there today any you know it, Chad. What's really up?" Mark studied Chad's face as it started to nod.

"I know. I guess I was… scared. It just seems like I was just in a hospital room, you know? And the last time I was here, things didn't end well at all. I guess I was scared that this time it would be the same result as before." Chad confessed.

"I know it's still hard Chad. But your mom would be so proud of you today. I mean, come on, you won an Oscar! You're really talented Chad and it shows. And I'm fine, I feel great!"

"Thanks Mark. You're a good friend, you know?"

"I know." Mark smiled. The two continued to talk late into the night until it was time for Chad to leave. "Alright, stay healthy man. I'll see you tomorrow." Chad smile at Misty and walked out of the now empty hospital.

--

"Wow." Sonny stated as she looked at the front page of US weekly. "He has to be in so much pain."

"What are you talking about?" Tawni walked into Sonny's room and sat down on her bed.

"Look…" Sonny pointed to the magazine and began reading, "_Chad Dylan Cooper was spotted yesterday rushing into LA General, looking pale and shocked. His best friend, Mark Carison, was emitted around eight thirty that morning. The look on Chad's face says it all, this is bad. Let's keep Mark in our prayers and hope for a happy ending._" Sonny stopped reading and glanced at Tawni.

"Isn't Mark married to that girl you talk to?" Tawni questioned.

"Yes, Chad introduced us and we had gotten really close. Oh god, I hope he's okay. Mark was always so sweet."

"Is he the really cute guy that was always visiting Chad?"

"Yes Tawni." Sonny nodded.

"Oh! I know who you're talking about now. Yeah, I hope he's okay too." Sonny just rolled her eyes at her friend's blondeness, worried about her friends and her ex-lover.

--

Chad was in a rush to the hospital. Mark had been in for a week and all was going good… until this morning. He woke up gasping for air and was taken to surgery right away. Chad got the call around ten and was now trying to weave his way through the dreaded LA traffic. He kept saying to himself, "Please let him be okay, please let him be okay."

When he finally pulled into the hospitals parking lot, it was nearing eleven. Paparazzi, again, lined the entrance, but Chad just pushed through them. He could care less about them as he had been thinking this entire week. Of course though, they weren't just there for him, apparently John Wall was injured and being taken care of at this hospital.

It was around noon when the surgery was over and the people in the waiting area heard the news about their beloved Mark. "He's stable and awake, but please be careful. We're not sure how much longer he'll be stable for." Mark's doctor told the worried family. "You may see him, but he's very tired. It's not going to be good, I'm sorry."

One by one family member went in to talk to Mark, except this time they didn't walk out with smiles on their faces. They didn't come out laughing, instead crying. They knew just by going in to see him that today would not end well. This was their final goodbyes. Mark had a very slim chance of actually surviving from this. This was it. Chad wasn't ready to let go. He wasn't ready for another death in his already painful life. He had to do this though, for his best friend. So his best friend could let go and be pain free. He took a deep breath and walked into the hospital room for what seemed like the millionth time. He just prayed that it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey, last again?" A raspy voice asked Chad as soon as he walked in.

"I guess so." Chad smiled weakly.

"I'm not going to ask you why this time. I am however, going to ask you to tell me why you've been acting weird for the past like four months?"

"It's… it's not very exciting." Chad looked down and started to shuffle his feet back and forth.

"Chad… I know and you know there's not going to be much… of this left. I-I want… to know what my… best friend is… going through before I go… so that I can know that I helped him one last time." Mark stated running out of breath. He was getting weaker by the seconds.

Chad sighed, knowing that his best friend was right and Chad wanted his help. "At the Oscars, I ran into Sonny Munroe. We talked, and then her boyfriend punched me in the face, which you already heard about. She took me into the bathroom to clean me up, we fought, of course, and then we sort of… kissed." Chad finished shortening the story by a lot.

"Wait, what? You did not tell me this!" Mark asked eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, um… yeah? We kissed and ever since then I sort of have been hoping to see her again. But she took that bastard back, so it'd be pointless." Chad admitted, glad to finally be sharing all this.

"Dude, go for it! It's Sonny! You guys were great for one another. If she actually kissed… you back, then you have too."

"She has a boyfriend and I think she really likes him. She seems happy."

"More than Chad Dylan Cooper? I highly doubt she likes this scum bag better than you. You make a very good impression on people, once you're with someone, you're in that persons heart for the rest of their life. I know… what Sonny does to you, how she… makes you feel. She makes you happy, a better… person. I know you really, genially… care for her. So go for it, what's the worst that could happen?" Mark coughed softly, not noticing the red he coughed up.

Chad was looking out the window too distracted and worried to notice. "She could break my heart all over again. I might have to see her heartbroken, painful face again, knowing that I once again, hurt caused it. I can't do that. It still haunts me today."

"Chad… listen to your heart." His coughs became fiercer and more violent. Chad looked around in panic before calling for the doctor. Right as the doctor came in Chad heard his best friend sputter out, "Do what you think is right. Take care of her and the kids; you're all they have now. Love you bro."

With those last words out in the open Mark was rushed into surgery. His wife and kids getting a very short, final goodbye. Chad sat in Mark's room, the tears finally spilled out because four hours later when the doctor came out to share the bad news, Chad had to be strong. He couldn't break. He had to be strong for Misty, for the kids, for himself… but mainly… for Mark.

**Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this, more drama to come. Also a new reunion between two characters. REVIEW! Tell me what you thought, what you liked and what not. Thanks so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews… **_**kayalex**_**. Thanks so much for reviewing again. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please continue to review because that's what gets me to write this story. I'd appreciate if you would give me feedback on the chapter and how you think my writing is and so on. So please REVIEW!**

_Chapter Five-The final Goodbyes_

The death of Mark Carison was all over the news the next day. How they found out about if would forever remain a mystery. He wasn't just on the news because he was Chad Dylan Cooper's friend either, but to show how dangerous driving can be when the other drivers aren't always on their guard.

Chad was sitting in his living room watching T.V., trying to get his mind somewhere else when he saw the first video. A car was coming at one angle and a semi truck was starting to turn right as the two cars met. It was like the semi was waiting for the car. As Chad looked closer at the repeated video and blocked out the news reporter's voice, he realized he knew whose car that was. It was his best friend's. The one who had just died the day before. Chad let out a painful cry and threw the remote at the T.V.; he couldn't believe they actually found the crash on a tape. What was most surprising though was that they knew Mark had died when nobody even told them anything, at least that's what Chad thought.

Chad let the tears come again not being able to stop them. He felt weak, but what was he supposed to do. His practically brother had just died and he witnessed the whole thing. And now the world knew. He might be strong in front of others, but he can't when it's just him, alone, as he is now. As he figured he would be for the rest of his life. And that is where Chad Dylan Cooper sat for the rest of the day, alone, as always.

--

The next day, Sonny Munroe woke up in the morning to Tawni's pleas for her to come check something out. When they were sitting at their kitchen table, Tawni brought over a magazine and placed it face down on the table. It was Friday after all, time for PEOPLE magazine to be out on all the newsstands.

"Tawni, couldn't this have waited another hour?" Sonny rubbed her tired eyes.

"No. I think you'll understand once you flip over the magazine." Tawni explained.

"UGH!" Sonny groaned, grabbing the magazine and flipping it over so that the cover was facing her. She was staring at a heartbreaking sight. "Oh my…" She quickly flipped through the magazine to find the cover story and started to read aloud. "_The news came to a shock to everyone who heard it. The video of the crash gave driver's a new perspective. The family and friends in mourning made everyone who witnessed them hearts break. The death of Mark Carison was a shock to everyone. He was reported to be 'fine' on Sunday evening after being in the hospital for three days already. He would continue to be 'fine' until Tuesday night when something broke off his ribs, leaving him gasping for air until death finally took over. Mark was famously known and seen around LA, as Chad Dylan Cooper's, America's Hottest Heartthrob, best friend. He and Chad were so close that Mark made the young actor the god father to both of his two kids." _Sonny stopped reading once she saw the picture of Chad off to the side. "Oh mygod, he looks like he's in so much pain. How could this happen? Mark was such a nice guy. His poor family, oh god, Misty. She must be broken. And Chad…" Sonny once again stopped, when she noticed her vision started to blur.

"I know, it has to be so bad for all of them. Losing your husband, your father, your best friend, I couldn't even picture it." Tawni sympathized.

"He must be in so much pain." Sonny whispered, thinking back to when she heard about his mom's death. Thinking back to when Mark called her saying that Chad was a wreck. He couldn't and wouldn't do anything, he was like a statue. Sonny didn't know what to do so she just sent some flowers and a card expressing how sorry she was. She didn't know why Mark called her, now she never would. She never even knew if Chad got her card. She couldn't just send flowers and a card this time, no she was going to be there, for Misty, her kids… and Chad.

--

"I can't believe you're really going." Hayden said in disbelief.

"I have to."

"You don't. Sonny you don't need to be there for him, he'll be fine. Besides if he wanted you there then he would have called you or told you about this." He stated.

Sonny had forgiven Hayden for punching Chad, but kept her and Chad's making out in the Ladies room at the Vanity Fair Oscar party a secret. If he just got mad at one of Chad's snarky comments imagine what he would do if he found out they kissed. YIKES! They had been pretty solid for the last month, but Hayden still felt some resentment towards the blonde haired actor. "Hayden he just lost his best friend, be nice. Besides I'm not just going for Chad, I'm more going for Misty. She and I were pretty close and we really have kept in touch in the last five years. I need to be there for her in this painful time. She sounded so devastated on the phone.

Sonny left out the part where Misty said that Chad would need Sonny more than she did. She said she hadn't been able to talk to Chad because whenever she would try he just sounded so empty and lost. She also left out that Chad wasn't one to ask for help. He never would call Sonny, or anyone for that matter, if he needed someone.

"I could go too." Hayden offered.

Sonny shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. This day is going to be hard enough for Chad; we don't need to complicate it anymore. Besides this is a day to celebrate the life that Mark lived and to mourn with family and friends, you don't even know the family."

"Fine, but try to steer clear of Chad please?" Hayden begged.

Sonny thought that that would be very impossible but said, "I'll see what I can do." Just to make Hayden happy.

--

Just pulling into the parking lot of the church was sad. This whole day was going to be just a complete tragedy. Everything about was sad. The occasion at the church, the death, the everything. Sonny watched all the families enter the church with sorrow filled faces. The little kids face held confusion. They questioned the emotions of the many people around them, Sonny expected sadness, she'd been to a funeral before, but when she got a look at Misty and her kids she was filled with so much remorse. She felt like crying herself. But what always seemed to stop her in her tracks was Chad, himself. She didn't know what to expect when looking at him, but she definitely did not expect what he happened to look like.

His face was absolutely blank. It was like all emotion and feeling just packed up and left his body for good. He was just staring blankly at the faces that came to express their sorrow. He looked lost… numb.

His eyes weren't the sapphire blue they always were around Sonny; now they were a dull gray full of… nothing. His face was pale and his 5 o' clock shadow was growing, of course this just made him look extremely sexy, but that's not the point. It wasn't Chad. His smile was so forced it looked like a crazy persons. His once perfectly straight hair was now disheveled and rumpled like he never even brushed it. His clothes were nice, but they were probably picked out by someone else, not Chad himself. As Sony walked closer to the man she once loved she heard his voice, it sounded shaky and… empty of everything. It wasn't the deep, luscious sound that always made Sonny shiver. It sounded as if it could break at any moment, but he wouldn't because Chad hated showing weakness towards others. Sonny always hated that about him. Sonny had to slow down a bit so she didn't have to say anything to him just yet.

"Sonny?" A voice spoke from the side of her. She broke her gaze to look at the women who had said her name. "Sonny!" The voice cried.

"Misty!" Sonny whispered into the now widow's ear. "Oh Misty, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been here for you sooner."

The young mother let go of the academy award winning actress to look her in the eyes while she spoke. "Sonny, you being here now is enough. But if I'm being honest as hurt and broken as I am, I have my family. He has no one. Mark was his only family, his everything. He needs you more than I do, Sonny. We're all he has now and I can't even look at him with guilt. I can't face him without breaking down. I know it's bad because we all just need each other, but I just can't face him with that look in his eyes. I can't talk to him about it because he's so lost and confused I don't even know where to begin. I just can't be around him yet and I feel so bad. Sonny, you're all he has whether he'll admit it or not. Everyone else has left him." Misty choked out.

"It's not horrible Mis, it's completely understandable. He is hard to look at. I've never seen him look this lost before, it's heartbreaking. He just looks like a ghost, a cold, empty ghost. I don't blame you; you're not a bad person. But I will be there for him as much as I can. And that goes for you and your kids also." Sonny said truthfully.

"Thank you so much Sonny, it really means so much. It means even more that you're here." The two friends hugged once again, before Sonny Munroe set off to talk to Chad Dylan Cooper for the first time in a month, since the last time they saw each other, since the last time they kissed.

--

"Hey." Sonny whispered when she finally got the courage to go up to the blonde actor. The ceremony wasn't quite ready to start yet and people were still going up to the coffin to say their final goodbyes. Chad was a little ways past the black box talking to people who came up to express their sympathy. He was standing with what Sonny guessed was Mark's parents. It was like he was guarding the box, being the spokesperson for the family.

Chad's head snapped to Sonny in shock. It was the first time in that whole night she witnessed some kind of emotion advance on to his features. The shock quickly disintegrated though. "Why… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here… for you. For support. To support you and Misty and the kids. I'm here Chad, if you need someone to lean on… I'm here. When you feel yourself start to break, just know you can get me… I'll be there for you. I'm not going anywhere." Sonny told him, every word filled with honesty and truth.

"Why?? You haven't been here before, why now? What makes you think that I want you here? What makes you think that I need _you_? I don't _need_ anyone. Especially _you_." Chad thrashed out with venom in his voice.

"Because I know you. I know when you're about to break, which you're going to do soon. I know when you're lonely and when you want someone to be with you, which you want right now. Chad, I'm offering to be that person. You know that you're going to need someone to talk to soon, one that won't burst into tears when you start talking. I know you, Chad. And I know that Mark would've wanted me here and to say what I'm saying now. He always liked us." Sonny's voice cracked on the last sentence of her truthful speech. "And everyone needs someone Chad." She added softly.

"You know nothing about me. You haven't known anything about me for the last five years. You barely even know Mark. He may have liked you, but when was the last time you saw him, let alone talked to him. You don't know _me,_ Sonny, you never did." Chad stressed.

"Chad you can yell all you want, but I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Fine." Chad paused. He looked around the room before asking, "Do you want to say goodbye."

"No… I'm okay." Sonny answered quickly. She did want to in all honesty; she just didn't want Chad to have to go up by the coffin again. And she herself was worried about going up there. "I'm fine; you've been up there enough."

"I'll be fine. It never hurts to say a lot of goodbyes." Chad told her sincerely.

"Okay." Sonny nodded. As she nodded Chad stuck out his hand and Sonny slid hers into his slowly. He led her up to the beautiful black coffin and took a step back, so she could say goodbye in a little peace, without him listening. Chad was always so thoughtful.

"Hey… Mark. I know you'd be thrilled with all the attention you're getting today. You always loved being the center of attention; I was always wondering if you're where Chad got his cockiness from." Sonny let out a soft laugh. "I can't believe you're here. I can't believe that this happened. It just seems so unreal, like a nightmare coming to life. I'll miss you. I know we hadn't seen each other in awhile, but you were always a part of my life that I was so sorry to let go. I'll watch out for him this time… I promise. I'll take really good care of him. I'm doing this for you because… I'll really miss you. You would probably argue that I'm doing this for myself too and you're probably right." Sonny let the tears fall now, as she reached for Mark's cold hand. She put a quick kiss to his cheek before wiping her tears and turning back towards Chad, who was facing the other direction. "Okay, I'm good now."

All Chad did was nod, but then he stepped up to the coffin and gripped the front edge. "I'm not." He whispered to Sonny. Sonny just nodded at this, grabbing hold on one of his hands. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Take your time, Chad. Say a real goodbye." When that was said and done, Sonny went off to the side to let Chad be alone with his deceased best friend.

"I can't do this; I can't stand here and talk to you knowing that you're not going to say anything back. I can't believe this happened. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to handle this. I need you to tell me what to do because I have no idea. I need you to be here to comfort me and to tell me everything will be okay like you always would. I need you tell me I'm going to be fine. I need you to tell me that I'm going to make it, that I can survive this. I need you Mark. I don't know what to do without you and I know that's cheesy, but it's true. You were always the one constant person in my life.

"I don't know how to take care of your family without you there. I don't know how I can look at Misty and not see you next to her holding her hand. This is too hard, too much for me to handle. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to say goodbye. It's only been three years since… her. I can't deal with another… death." Chad choked out, letting the tears fall now.

"I need you to help me out. I need you to give me some guidance. I need a miracle. I'm going to miss you so much. You're my brother, I love you. I don't know how to live my life without my bro by my side. I miss you. I don't know if I can do this. I have no one. You were it, you were my family. Everyone else has left and now so have you." The tears poured out now as Chad bent down to hug the ice cold body. He cried into Marks chest saying over and over again, 'I need you, I miss you, help me.' He was finally breaking. He couldn't be strong anymore. He wasn't ready for this, no matter how ready Mark was. Chad would never be ready to put his friend to rest. He would never be ready to say a final goodbye. He would never be ready to let go. He was broken. He needed his best friend to guide him, to hold him, to be his rock.

Chad slowly got up, tears still falling down his face. He angrily wiped them away, mad at himself for showing weakness. He hated it, showing his vulnerability. Then he saw her face.

Her face was filled with sadness and pain, heartbreak. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, but compassion and caring. She also showed regret, Chad had no idea what for though. Chad did need her; he needed someone to talk to. She was right, of course, but Chad would need her to talk to. He would need her to be there for him. He would always need her, he always has needed her. He slowly walked up to her and nodded as if saying he was done. She slightly nodded back to him and he started to walk away to his seat.

Sonny still stood in the same spot, watching Chad's retreating figure. It was then that he turned around to stare at her. "Are you coming?" He said, before motioning to the aisle of seats he was about to sit down in. Sonny shook her head, smiling just a tad about the fact that Chad wanted her by him. He wanted her to be next to him, he wanted her support. The funeral began once she sat down. And Sonny Munroe would witness even more tears from Chad Dylan Cooper, but this time she was there, holding his hand the entire time. She would always be there for him. After all, she was all he had. She was it. She would always be it. It would always be her. Chad would never be whole without her there. And he would follow Marks's last words of wisdom, he would get Sonny Munroe back… for good.

**Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Your suggestions and critiques are greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you thought and what you think will happen next. And who knows, if you review, you might just get a preview of the next chapter! (Hint, Hint.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading. Just a shout out to the people who reviewed. Thanks so much: **_**Jenny129, kayalex, laura, ChloeeReplied, Aspiring-for-more. **_**You guys are the best. Let's hope for even more reviews this chapter! Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Just storyline.**

_Chapter Six- New thoughts_

"It was a beautiful service." Sonny said to Misty when Chad and she reached the entrance to the church. The families and chosen friends were about to leave for the graveyard, but were up front to say thank you to the people who had come to the funeral.

"It really was. Mark would've hated it of course, but it was beautiful." Misty smiled briefly. "Chad we're actually heading to the cemetery soon, so do you want to go with someone, or go by yourself?"

"I'll drive my own car." Chad stated.

"Okay, you'll be near the front." Misty told him.

"Sounds good." Chad replied.

"Sonny, you're welcome to come along too. Mark would've liked that." Misty turned towards Sonny.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude. I'll just stay here and help the ladies prepare the dinner."

"You wouldn't be intruding." Misty whispered truthfully.

"No you wouldn't. You can ride with me. I might get lonely." Chad spoke up.

"Chad…" Sonny started.

"I want you there, I need you there." Chad interrupted. "Sonny, please." He begged.

"Of course." Sonny smiled a little looking into Chad's still gray eyes. She knew she shouldn't go, it wasn't her place, but she had too. Chad needed her. She needed to be there for him whether she really wanted to or not. And that's what she would do. She would make everything easier for Chad. She would make sure Chad Dylan Cooper was happy again, not knowing along the way, she'd make herself.

--

It was warm when everyone was finally in the cemetery. The coffin was placed on a blanket under a tent, closed. Chairs sat around it for anyone who wanted to sit. No one could, no one would. Everyone was too jittery to sit. The sun was shining; it was as if Mark was saying, 'alright you've mourned enough for one day. Enjoy the sun and go party. Enjoy the food everyone is making. Have fun; celebrate my life because it was too amazing to cry over.' It was like he was right there with them.

Sonny noticed the man she had ridden with was no longer standing by her side. She looked over at him leaning against a tree, the sun shining on to his face. She could tell Chad could feel Mark's presence because he let out a small smile. Still in the unbearable pain Chad was in, he still managed to be incredibly good looking. His before dull eyes now shown the brightest blue in the yellow sun. His hair immediately got its glow back, along with his skin. The smile on his face might have been tiny, but it was perfect none the less. Chad was content.

He was feeling Mark in his heart. He could hear his voice, what he would be saying if he were there. He could put Mark to peace now no matter how much he dreaded it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let go just yet. He was still in unbelievable pain and remorse; he just knew what had to be done. Chad heard footsteps coming towards him, but he didn't turn. He knew who it was, who he would always want it to be… Sonny.

"Hey…" Sonny started.

"It's beautiful." Chad marveled looking up at the sky.

Sonny looked closer at Chad, examining his features like he were a new puppy. "You seem different."

"I can feel him, telling me to be happy, telling me to let myself feel, to let myself be in love." Chad shot a quick glance to Sonny as he said the last part. She met his gaze briefly before he continued. "It's like he's right here next to me." Chad whispered almost inaudible.

"He will always be with you Chad." As Sonny said that, Chad turned completely towards her, knowing instantly that she also meant she'd always be with him. Right not in this moment, they both felt like teenagers again. Teenagers who were in love and happy just spending time together, teenagers who were falling in love for the first time. Perhaps maybe they _would_ fall in love again; perhaps they _do_ get that happy, fairy-tale ending. But right now, it was just them. No one else mattered, at this moment, besides them. They would remember forever, sitting side by side, looking out at the sunset, feeling Mark's blessing course through their veins. Telling them to just forgive and forget the pain and the hurt, telling them to open up and to let love into their lives once again. Telling them both… that he was there… and he always would be.

--

They had been back at the church for awhile now. The dinner prepared for the family and close friends had been wonderful, everyone had been so thoughtful and caring to put such an amazing meal together. It was a way to truly celebrate the wonderful life that Mark had lived. It was a way to be together as one big family and a way to share their favorite stories of the young man they had just lost.

Some of the stories had been so surprising, Sonny, along with many others, was shocked at this other side of Mark that his friends seemed to know him by. Some of the stories were very funny, while others had been serious. Some were just the plain stupidity of a teenage boy, but what else could you expect. Chad told most of the stories about the stupidity of their teenage years, while Misty covered their marriage years. Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the stories about the years she had been trying to forget. How could she not laugh even if it brought back painful memories from her past? Mark was always a hoot; he always brought out the funny Chad, the Chad that Sonny missed so dearly.

Chad smiled after Misty finished her story about Mark and a car seat. He honestly could not install the car seat into the car. He never had very good fine motor skills.

"I remember one time when Sonny and I were walking out of Condor Studios and Mark was in the parking lot waiting. He had his radio blaring and he was off shouting somewhere hidden by the car. His shouting is what he called singing. But he was dancing around like a maniac and then we both looked to see his car since it was his first one. That was the ugliest car in the whole world. It was a rusty brown with paint chipped off. Rust covered the whole bottom of the car. There were two big dents and the bumper was all smashed, but naturally he was so proud of that car. He named it Harriet, no one really knew why. He honestly thought that it was the prettiest car to ever run." Chad smiled.

"Don't forget the reason he bought it…. The radio." Sonny added, breaking out a smile of her own.

"Ah, that's right. He bought that piece of shit car just because of the great sound system it had."

"And the next day when he came for another visit, he ran right into Condor Studio's kitchen. Apparently the brakes didn't work very well and decided to just stop working. The kitchen staff was not very happy." Sonny added with a laugh.

"His face was priceless. That was one of the best days of my life." Chad whispered the last part, looking right at Sonny as he did. More memories of that day over took him. "Me too." Sonny stared back, slightly smiling. Everyone was too busy laughing or sharing more stories to notice the change in the two actors… all but one. Misty. She knew right away what their looks meant. She knew the connection the two of them still shared, even if they hadn't been talking for the last five years, even if they had cut off all communication, even if they denied it, she knew. You could see it in their eyes all the proof that you needed. Misty would make sure that Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper knew of their feelings for the other as soon as possible. After all, they were some of her best friends and she just wanted to make them happy. And it would be what Mark would've wanted. He always asked Chad why he didn't go after Sonny, why they had ended things in the first place. Chad had never even told Mark the whole reason why. He always liked 'Channy'. Misty would find out the truth behind everything and a whole lot more.

--

"Thank you so much for coming, Sonny. It meant so much." Misty pulled the talented actress in for a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I'm just glad I could help. I've missed hanging out with you."

"Well when things get better, we will def. hang out. I'd really enjoy that." Misty smiled.

"Good, well I should get going. Misty if you need anything, anything at all, give me a call. I want to help make things easier." Sonny said truthfully.

"Honestly I don't need as much as someone else does. Someone who doesn't have his parents to back him up." Misty looked over at Chad.

Sonny followed her gaze. Chad was by his car, saying goodbye to some family friends who were still expressing their grief. Paparazzi certainly were not helping any cause; they were of course, outlining the fence of the church, snapping away at the two Academy award winners.

Sonny quietly made her way over to Chad. When she caught his gaze, she gave him a weak smile. "Thank you for being here. You were right, as always. I'll need someone. So thank you for being that someone today."

"Chad I'm here for you any day that you want it or need it."

Chad smiled this time. "You're a good person Sonny Munroe. Really good. So how about I treat you now?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sonny questioned slyly.

Chad smirked the smirk that Sonny knew all too well. She knew instantly she had just got herself in some sort of trouble. "Drinking. And how about lots of it?"

"I'm not sure that's the best way to handle this." She tried to play it off as a responsible adult would, but failed miserably. Chad saw right through her lies, which just caused his smirk to grow. Before she could stop herself she added, "I'm in." Never once did she say she didn't like trouble.

"Alright, let's go." Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her to where his car was parked. Paparazzi capturing every single moment on camera.

--

They had been sitting at the bar for three hours. Those two hours had been filled with a ton dancing and even more drinking. The two stars sat talking and joking around with each other, never once leaving the other's sight. Both were clearly wasted, but they did not care what so ever. They were letting loose, having fun. For once, things weren't on a plan or schedule and it was a nice change. They were doing what they wanted to and no one was stopping them.

"We… um, sh-should lea-ve." Sonny slurred.

"Ye-yeah, okay." Chad grabbed for her hand missing the first couple of times and they started to get up, but were stopped as soon as they were standing.

"No no no, you two aren't going anywhere. Paparazzi have lined my bar and since you two are so clearly drunk, I cannot let you leave. This is the very reason why I have a hotel over my bar. You're in room 103; you even get to stay for free! Enjoy!" The bartender handed them their key and pointed them in the direction of the elevator. The two stars just shrugged, not really caring about what was happening.

"103, do you think tha-ats on floor one or thr-ee." Sonny hiccup, then laughed.

Chad laughed along with her, but shrugged to her question. "I dunno. Try three."

Sonny pressed the three buttons and the two went out to search the hallways when the doors opened. They had no luck. Both were laughing hysterically as they made their way back to the elevator. They went to floor one and quickly found their room. As they both squeezed into the door at the same time, the laughing stopped instantly. Chad looked into Sonny's glowing, chocolate brown eyes and smirked his all-knowing smirk. "You are beautiful."

Sonny knew that smirk even in her drunken state and the next thing she knew she was kissing that smirk off his face with all of her strength and power. Even in their wasted attitudes the kiss was filled with so much passion and lust that has been dying to be leaked out the two brilliant actors' for the last five years. The five years the two of them had been denying their lingering feelings for each other. They both never had felt that their relationship was over that fateful night, they just couldn't bring themselves to get past that evening and move on. But with both stars drunk and having no memory of the past, the truth is sure to come out. It always does and it always will.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is even better. How about a review and I will give you a preview of the most fun chapter to write ever!!! I mean that too. I had a blast. So REVIEW and I'll send you a PREVIEW. Tell me what you thought. REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for reading! Shout out to, **_**VeVe2491, SeaAngel, Jenny129, swac1237, kayalex. **_**Thanks so much you guys, your reviews were amazing. Let's hope for even more this chapter! ENJOY!!**

_Chapter Seven-What have we done now?_

"Oh god." A very hung over Sonny Munroe groaned as her eye lids slowly began to part. "Oh my…" She left her mouth open in surprise as she felt a cold chill hit her back. She slowly began to sit up and that's when she was finally able to take in her surroundings. She noticed all the clothes strewn around the room. Then when she looked down she began piecing two and two together. Some of the clothes thrown in various parts of the room belonged to her. She knew this by the fact that she was lying in bed with nothing but a sheet draped over her. "What the hell?"

She slowly turned her head to the side to see who her mystery man was. She just prayed that it was someone she knew. She didn't want to have to get checked for anything because she didn't know who the guy was. She didn't want someone spreading any rumors that they had a one night stand with THE Sonny Munroe. Rumors like that could ruin you. As she saw the blonde mass of hair on the pillow, she instantly knew who her lover of the previous evening had been. "Oh my god!" Sonny exclaimed pulling the covers off the bed as she jumped out in shock. She suddenly found herself wishing that she didn't know this man.

"Ugh! Keep your voice down." The blonde haired boy moaned.

"Get up!" Sonny screeched pulling the covers out from under him making him fall to the floor in surprise.

"What the hell?" The man sat up in confusion. "What the- what are you doing here?"

"Oh god, please cover that up." Sonny pointed to his _lower_ body.

He just looked to where she was pointing to and smirked, grabbing a pair of shorts nearby. "Not liking what you see Munroe? If I recall correctly, you seemed to enjoy it last night."

"Now is not the time to be cocky Chad! How could have been so stupid? God we really need to stop meeting like this!" Sonny shouted grabbing her aching head.

"Relax Sonny; no one had to find out about this. It was just a drunken mistake that we can't even remember doing. We won't speak of it; therefore, no one had to know of it. I know Hayden would just be so disappointed in you." Chad angrily spit out that last part.

"Oh god, what am I supposed to tell him? He's going to be so mad. I mean, I never even told him about us at the Oscar party, this is going to be so bad. I'm a horrible girlfriend!"

"Sonny, just stop talking, you're hurting my head with you high, pitchy voice! Take a breather; you don't need to tell Hayden _anything. _Neither of us remembers anything that happened so we're not exactly sure how far we went or what went down." Chad explained.

"But-." Chad cut her off before she could say anything else. "No buts. You're not a bad girlfriend, trust me I would know. We were both sad and grieving and drunk, we were _very_ drunk. Three things that don't go well together. We had no idea what we were doing. For all we know we could've been with complete strangers. You're not bad for not telling him anything, I wouldn't have said something either." Chad reassured the worried starlet.

"You're right. We were drunk, way drunk. And we're not positive of what exactly went on. Okay, I can do this, I can face him." Sonny nodded grabbing her clothes and walking towards the bathroom.

"Want me to join you honey?" Chad joked when he saw her disappear through the door. In return he just received a brush hitting him in the back of the head; at least it wasn't the front.

"Okay, so how are we going to get out of here without someone recognizing us, especially when we're in the same clothes as we were last night?" Sonny paced around the hotel room the two stars had taken residence upon the previous night.

"We could always switch outfits." Chad laughed at his own joke, whilst lounging on the bed flipping through the stations on the television.

"Are you going to continue to make lousy jokes or are you going to try to help me?" Sonny shouted at the relaxed actor, grabbing the nearest pillow to through at him.

"Stop doing that! It's simple really. One of us goes out the front, causing a pandemonium and the other sneaks out the back." Chad said as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"One glitch in your little plan… _you_ drove both of us here." Sonny smirked at his mistake.

"Well then, I'll go out the back and get the car and pick you up in the front." Chad smirked back, knowing that he got her… at least he thought.

"And then paparazzi notices you're car, great plan!" Sonny's voice draped with sarcasm, but a hint of pride for stumping him and it actually being true. "How about this, you go out the front and get the car, then pull around the back and we'll find a back way out of the bar parking lot?"

"No way! I'm not being bombarded by those losers." Chad disagreed.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better and we need to get out of here soon before more show up! So if you don't have a different idea this is the plan we're sticking too! Got it?" Sonny snapped.

"Fine." Chad pouted.

"Fine!" Sonny's mouth just spit out, it was an old habit that would never and could never die.

"Good!"

"Good!" Sonny saw Chad start to open his mouth and stopped him before he could say anymore. "Stop that!" She glared at him. "So the plan? It's set." Sonny asked while he just groaned.

"Yes! So I guess it's time to put this plan to action." Chad grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to work?" Sonny said meaning for it to be rhetorical. But Chad decided to answer her anyways. "Because you have had no fun in the last five years, at least not Chad Dylan Cooper fun. Although I'm pretty sure you got to experience that, once again, last night." Chad's grin turned into his signature smirk.

Sonny rolled her eyes at the newfound cockiness in Chad's attitude, actually old just peaking out now, and began to walk out the door. "Go out front and come around the back to pick me up. Hurry!"

"Bossy, I like that in my women." Chad smirked once again, adding an extra special wink this time. Sonny's eyes were once again rolling, but a reddish, pinkish tint was forming on her cheeks. She quickly walked out the room completely before Chad could come up with another snarky comment about the fact that he made her blush. She had to admit though, she was glad he was returning to himself. It showed her that he would be okay after all.

Sonny decided to take the stairs to give Chad more time or to give herself some more time. She wasn't exactly sure which one it was. She also wasn't sure that this would work, but it was the best she could come up with.

Once Chad was out in the sun, he realized just how bright it really was. His eyes began to sting and his already throbbing head began pounding even more. At that moment he was faced with just how bad his hangover was and it was not pretty. The last time he had a hangover this bad was when… well he didn't particularly like to think about that night. He also seemed to notice how the number of paparazzi present dwindled. There wasn't half as much as there had been last night, which was a complete relief. He didn't want to be caught either. He just wanted to relax and not be so on the ball for awhile. Granted that wasn't going to happen for at least a couple more months. He being seen out with Sonny again would spark so many rumors even Paris Hilton would be jealous.

As if on cue the few paparazzi that stayed out all night to see Chad and Sonny walk out of the bar together, started to snap away, asking all kinds of questions like, "Chad how are you?" and "Where's Sonny? You guys arrived together last night, right?" and one of his favorites, "Why are you in the same clothes you wore last night?" But his absolute favorite was of course the question he had to expect. It was question that would eat at him for the rest of his life. It was the only question that he honestly didn't know the answer too. "Have you and Sonny made up? Are you together again? What about Hayden? What will become of him? Are you Sonny civil and reuniting now?"

Chad wanted to reply with a, "I could care less about Hayden. I don't really care for what would happen to him." He also wanted to add, "Fuck you, mess with someone else's life, and stay out of mine!" But that statement was bound to make Chad Dylan Cooper a Hollywood bad boy again and he didn't feel like being named that again. So instead of saying what he wanted to say Chad chose to ignore all the questions and just quickened his walk to his car. Once he was in he started it and speed away to the back of the building to pick up his ex-girlfriend. As he sped away, he almost knocked down a couple of the paps, but he could care less.

Sonny was waiting in the back just like she said she would be when Chad finally pulled up. When she saw his car pull into the back, she pushed her hair out in her face to cover it and ran to the car. Chad decided it was time to be nice and leaned over the passenger seat to open the car door for her. He also did it because he could see the paparazzi coming towards them. Sonny was just getting in the car when the first flash went off. She pushed herself in faster and shut the door with so much force the car shook. As she slammed the door, she told Chad to floor it before someone caught them and exposed their wanted kept secret. Sonny yanked her seat belt on as she heard Chad say, "Woo, that was close."

"Ya think?" Sonny glared at the actor.

"You could thank me; I did open your door for you."

"Oh wow, thanks so much for _that._" Sonny spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I just hope that they didn't catch my face." Sonny worried.

"It was smart to cover it with your hair."

"Wow, a compliment from Chad Dylan Cooper. I am shocked." Sonny joked.

"Haha." Chad faked a laugh. "Whose jacket is that?"

"Oh this?" Sonny looked down. "It's the bar owners. He figured the stalkerrazzi would get a few shots of me and told me to take it. He said he wouldn't need it. He was right about the pictures." Sonny stated.

"Yeah, that was nice of him." Chad pointed out.

Sonny just nodded and looked out the window, glancing at the beautifully structed buildings that were in LA. It really was a pretty city. "Hey, could you drop me off at the church? My car is there. Then hopefully Hayden will be less suspicious."

"Sure. What are you going to tell him?" Chad asked curiously.

"I'm going to say that I went out with a couple of people to hit the bars and we ended up staying the night."

"You're technically not lying." Chad said.

"I know, that was the idea. He doesn't need to know all the in between stuff because honestly we don't even know it."

"You guys are pretty serious, huh?"

"Chad…" Sonny started.

"Just making conversation." He simply stated.

"I mean, I guess. I really like him. He's different, I need different. He's sweet too, it's just… different." Sonny sighed, not the heavenly one though. One of relief to be done with that sentence.

"Must be nice." Chad muttered.

Sonny knew that he hadn't wanted her to hear that so she acted like she never did. She knew this was hard for him to hear. She hated having to have this conversation with him, but it had to happen. They needed to talk about their past and soon. They had to if they wanted to more past it. She just continued to stare out the window until they were finally back at the church.

When Chad pulled up next to Sonny's car, he got out to make sure she got everything she needed. He honestly wanted to give her a proper goodbye. All the goodbyes they normally produce aren't very proper. He had no idea when he would see her again. "Alright, well you got everything?"

"Yup, I'm all set." Sonny smiled weakly.

"Good." Chad nodded and opened the door to her car for her. "I guess I'll see ya around then?"

"I guess so." Sonny answered.

"Okay." Chad let out a soft grin, glancing at her quickly before looking away at the church. His face turned solemn as he realized the events that took place inside it yesterday. Chad didn't want to think about that. That was what the drinking was for. That was something he needed to do on his own time, by himself. He noticed his vision become blurry and he quickly averted his gaze elsewhere. Sonny dually took note of this.

"Chad, if you ever need somebody, give me a call. Seriously, you have my number."

Chad just nodded his head in response. Sonny took one last look at him as he turned to walk away, before she followed after him. He turned towards America's sweetheart in shock before engulfing her in the hug she had been waiting for. He buried his face in her hair and let out a few unwanted tears. Sonny would always be the only one to see him break down. Chad couldn't deal with the weakness it made him feel in front of anyone else.

Sonny pulled back all too soon and gave Chad a quick, but sweet, peck on the lips. She didn't know why she did it, but she felt it would help the both of them. It was like their closure, the closure they never had the chance to have. He smiled another weak smile while walking back to his car and watching to make sure Sonny got in safe and sound. Once she was in Chad slowly got in his car, letting Sonny head off before him. He took one last look at the church that held such horrific memories, then he broke.

He hit the steering wheel a few times before the tears finally took control. Chad didn't know how much longer he could handle the fact that he would always be alone. He would never be able to get over Sonny Munroe. She had his heart the minute he met her and still owned it the second she left him that stormy, dark night. It would always belong to her. She was the only one who knew the real him besides Mark and she was the only one who wanted to know Chad's true behavior. She was the only who witnessed the sweet, caring, sensitive side of Chad Dylan Cooper. She was the only one who saw him as Chad, not the three named heartthrob he was now. She was the only who could let him be Chad. He didn't even know that Chad anymore. He's been Chad Dylan Cooper for so long the Chad Sonny once knew was long gone. He was far to broken to be fixed.

She would always be his first and only love. She was it for him. She could stop the pain and heal his wounds; no one else could do that now. Everyone else was gone; they had left him… alone. She was the only one he wanted. She was the only one he trusted. She was all he could ever want and never seem to hold on to. He would never be whole without her, never complete. But she had Hayden and that would always fill Chad with regret. Regret for knowing that he caused her to walk away. He caused her pain and her suffering. In a way, he deserved be alone, never having another love to fulfill his life. He deserved the emptiness and unhappiness. Knowing what he lost, what he let walk away from he, he would always regret. And what he let go…

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this! So drama is sure to come and even more surprises. Maybe even more Hayden? If you review I'll give you preview! Tell me what you thought!! REVIEW:D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for your reviews you guys! They are so great, I enjoy them so much. So thank you to,**

_**Jenny129- I'm so happy you enjoyed this! I did too! I hope you have fun on your vacation, where are you going? Well I hope your inbox is filled with updates too! It means I'm doing my job.**_

_**Princess Cruella- I'm sorry you don't like Hayden, he's going to be getting a little bigger and you might not like him at all.**_

_**Kayalex- I think you have reviewed on every chapter, thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much!**_

_**L.H. smile- Thanks so much for the nice comments. I agree third person is the best writing technique.**_

_**Swac1237- No Sonny's not pregnant…yet. I'm glad you want more Hayden, because there is going to be.**_

_**VeVe2491- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It's so much fun to write!**_

**So did you guys like this shout out better, or when I just list your names. I hope this helps you feel a little more connected to the story. Well let's get more reviews this chapter!**

_Chapter Eight-New Decisions_

Sonny Munroe was about to go on a talk show. Not just a talk show, but the biggest talk show in the country. _Jeff and Jenna in the morning_ was the best talk show to watch in the morning. It was just so exciting to see the married couple hosting a talk show together; it felt more real, not so rehearsed. She was going on the show this morning to talk about her big Oscar win, yes it was a little late, but this is a busy show and she leads a busy life.

The funeral had been two weeks ago and Sonny was slowly moving back on her feet. Mark's death affected her more than she would have expected it to, but she figured that had something to do with her ex-boyfriend. Speaking of Chad, she hadn't heard from, talk to, or seen him since the day after the funeral. She also hadn't told _anyone_, not even Tawni, about their uhm, encounter. She wanted to keep that a secret for as long as she could.

And in a way, it was exciting for her. Though she felt a huge load of guilt for cheating on Hayden, it filled her with excitement and the chills being with Chad that way again. She felt like a teenager in love for the first time all over again. It made her feel whole and…happy for the first time in a long time.

Luckily, Hayden wasn't suspicious and didn't ask too many questions about that night, or Chad. He hadn't seen through the lies she fed him, which made her all the more guilty.

So, as Sonny walked on to the stage of Jeff and Jenna, she felt her heart rate increase and her nerves act up. She had no idea what kind of questions to expect this morning. They always surprised her with what they knew. She also didn't know how her fans felt about the pictures released of her and Chad at the church and Oscars. She had no idea how they felt about her and Chad talking again. But she would soon find out that 'Channy' fans had increased in very large amounts over the last couple of weeks. Boy was Sonny Munroe in for a treat!

Sonny gave a quick wave to the audience and smiled before she gave a hug and a peck on the cheek to Jenna and Jeff. As she sat down, she, again, smiled at the people who had come to watch her in gratitude. The response she was getting from them was amazing, she couldn't help but grin. As the noise began to settle, Jenna began talking. "So, Sonny, it is wonderful to have you on the show." Jeff added, "We're so happy you could come."

"Thanks you. I'm so glad to be here, it's been awhile." Sonny's smile grew into a grateful grin.

"So, how has life been treating you since the big Oscar win?" Jenna jumped right into the interview.

"Very crazy if I do say so myself. Some stuff has happened that I would never have expected to happen. That includes good and bad."

"That's right, you were friends with Mark?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes, Mark was a very good friend. Though I didn't get to see him often, it was still very hard to hear."

"You went to the funeral, didn't you?" Jeff added in.

"I did. It was a beautiful ceremony. I was so glad that I could go to support his family. It was very nice to see them all again." Sonny smiled weakly.

"Yes, well we actually have some pictures. Why don't we show those?" Jenna looked behind her at the big screen hanging up. The first picture was of Sonny hugging Misty and talking to her. "Yes, oh goody." Sonny laughed, sarcastically. "That's Mark's wife, Misty. She's a good friend." Sonny let everyone know.

The next picture was of Sonny hugging Mark's two kids. You could hear the 'awe's, and the 'poor things'. The third picture though, had everyone gasping. It was of Sonny Munroe hugging a very depressed Chad Dylan Cooper. The only picture that showed so much emotion on Chad's face. There was one more of Sonny and Chad smiling at each other, while they spoke, making it look like they had never broken apart. Their gaze held so much emotion that it was hard to believe that they hadn't spoken in five years.

"So, who's the guy, Sonny?" Jeff joked.

Sonny let out a small laugh and looked down. She suddenly was hit by the fact that she hadn't tried to talk to Chad since the funeral. Misty's words rang through her head like they were stuck on a broken record. She needed to talk to Chad, no; she _needed_ to see him and not just to check up on him. Ever since their drunken acquaintance Sonny had began to receive memories of what exactly happened that night. The more and more memories she recalled, the more and more she craved Chad himself.

"So, I'm taking it to seem that you and Chad Dylan Cooper are speaking again?" Jenna questioned, curiously.

"Chad and I have spoken, yes. I've realized now is not the time to question our past and/or talk about it because right now, Chad just needs a friend. One who will assist him and help him get through this horrible time. He needs someone to be there for him and I have told him he can count on me. We're putting aside our past to do what Mark would've wanted for the two of us. It's hard for both of us and I know this sounds wrong, but in all honesty, I do know what he's going through. I've lost some great friends in my time, so I know just how terrible he feels and just how lost he is." Sonny confessed.

"I think that's sweet that you two are putting the past to the dark. I know for a fact that 'Channy' fans are happy." Jeff cheered while the audience helped him out. "So honestly, how is Chad?"

"Chad is… Chad. He doesn't like to share his thoughts, he likes to hide them. He's not one to talk about what he's feeling and what he wants. Um, he just, he's heartbroken and bemused and scared. He's not sure of what to do. But right now, he's just coping. That's the only thing you can do in times like these."

"So, do you guys think you could ever be the way you were all those years ago?" Jenna asked, dead serious.

"You never know with Chad and I. And you definitely never know what the future holds. Chad and I will without doubt be friends, but anything more I honestly can't answer that. I know I'm happy with Hayden and I'm sure Chad will find someone he'll be blissful with."

Sonny sighed in relief when the conversation drifted to her relationship with Hayden instead of what was in occurrence with Chad. She felt really guilty about not being there for Chad since the funeral like she said she would be. She didn't really know how he was doing at all. She also didn't know her affiliation with Chad. Ever since they talked at the Oscars, they have kissed in some way. She didn't know what exactly that meant and what it meant for them two. So, she was glad when the questions asked to her, she could answer really truthfully and very sure.

Once the last question was asked, Sonny promptly exited the stage and made her way back to her dressing room. She wanted to leave as fast as she could because she decided she was going to pay a surprise visit to an unsuspecting, blonde haired actor. She swiftly pulled out her cell phone to call Hayden about the change in plans.

"Hey babe, what's going on? Shouldn't you be leaving soon? Our reservations are for noon." Were the first words out of his mouth as he answered the phone.

"Um… there's a slight change in plans." Sonny winced, knowing she couldn't lie to him regarding where she was going. She already was hiding so much from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to go see a friend." Sonny chose to not say who just yet.

"Who?" She mentally cursed herself for that one. She had to have seen it coming.

"I need to go see Chad." She decided to stop feeding around the bush and just spit it out.

"Why? Haven't you seen him enough? Wasn't hanging out with him at a bar all night comforting enough for the egotistical jerk? You don't need to see him Sonny. He's a big boy; he'll still be here tomorrow." Hayden's words flew out a mile a minute.

"That's just it! I don't even know if he's alive. I haven't heard from him since the funeral." Sonny exclaimed. "Hayden, I promised that I would be there for him. I haven't been keeping that promise. He's in a rough patch right now and I can help make it a little easier. I'm all he has."

"Stop over exaggerating everything Sonny!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Sonny snapped.

"That's not true, he has Mark's wife and kids, and his Mac Falls cast mates, and his dad-." Hayden was cut off by his girlfriend's voice.

"No, he doesn't because Misty doesn't know how to deal with him. She's broken too. She can't be there to console Chad when she needs the comforting too. She can't be there for him yet because she needs to be there for her kids and that's a handful enough. His cast mates… well he's only close with a couple, that's how it always was. And the one's that he's close with, are all off filming movies and such. And his dad… he left him after his mom's death, saying he couldn't look at Chad and didn't want him any longer.

"I'm what he has. I need to be there for him. I promised I would, I'm not going to break that promise anymore. We can go to lunch another day. Chad needs me now." Before she stopped her talking she whispered, "And I need him." Luckily, Hayden was too busy chatting to hear that little verdict.

"I just don't get it Sonny. The guy breaks your heart all those years ago and was a complete jerk to you. He's only ever cared about himself. That's how guys like Chad are. They don't care about other people, they never will."

"I'm not going to tell you again Hayden! He may not shout it to the world, but Chad needs me and I'm going to be there whether you like it or not! Mark was like his brother. How would you feel if you lost someone that close to you?" Sonny seethed in anger.

"Fine Sonny, whatever. But you owe me." Hayden caved.

"Thank you. Alright, well we'll talk later. Bye." Sonny didn't wait for him to say goodbye before she hung up the phone. Hayden thought he had Chad all figured out, he didn't know one thing about the Academy Award winning actor. That irritated Sonny to no end.

She speedily exited the dressing room she was given, throwing a vague 'thank you' over her shoulder as she walked out of the studio. Once she was outside she was stroked by water right on her nose. Of course it would rain when she was in a hurry. She just hoped it wouldn't be a dreadful storm. She groaned loudly as the rain began to pick up and fall faster and harder. Finally, she reached her car and was safe from the wetness that encircled her. Sonny always had hated the rain. The sun was more her style, thus the nickname. Right now though, the only thing she was focused on was getting to Chad Dylan Cooper's house in one piece.

She hesitated on knocking on the door. What if he didn't want her here? What if someone else was helping him cope? What if he never needed her? And simply, what if he was just lying to her? These questions constantly flooded her exhausted, worn out brain, as she stood on his front steps. She at last summed up the courage and gently knocked on Chad's front door three times. It took a couple of minutes and three more knocks, for her to realize she had been noticed.

She saw a dark figure start to open the door through the glass design on the window. The door opened very slowly and Chad Dylan Cooper was standing right in front of her in an instant. His eyes were wide with shock, which she just smiled tenderly too. She thought she saw a glimmer run through his eyes, but it was quickly put out by the dark gray, cloud-like blur that seemed to fill his once baby blues. Standing here, witnessing Chad like this, it was hard for her to picture a time when they were truly and completely blissful. It seemed like a century ago. She suddenly found herself craving that closeness once again. She desperately claimed she would find it and bring it back upon them. They needed each other; it was as simple as that.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" A jumbled Chad asked.

"I told you I would be here for you and I haven't been doing that. So, now I am. I'm here now."

"You were serious? I mean, when you said that stuff, you actually meant it?"

"Of course, Chad. Why wouldn't I have?" Sonny questioned mystified.

"Because I heard the words you said to me from a lot of people that day. Of course they were just words of comfort, not supposed to mean anything. I thought you were just being one of them." Chad confessed.

"The difference between them and me is that I actually know you. I know what you need and how you're feeling. We have a past; those people don't have one with you, at least not like ours."

"You should come in. It's pouring rain out there and there's got to be some paparazzi out there snapping away." Chad stepped aside to let Sonny pass by him into his house. "Let me go get you some dry clothes, that way you at least feel comfortable. The kitchen's right down the hall, I'll be right back."

Sonny watched Chad disappear up the steps, before she got to her senses. She walked gradually towards the kitchen down the open foyer. She took a quick look around the area of the house she was currently in, stopping to look at some pictures in the other room, next to the kitchen. Many were of Mark and Misty and their kids and Chad. There were some of his mother, but a particular photo in the back caught her eye. It was a picture of Chad and Sonny when they were dating. It was one of their happy times. They were at a fair that had come to a town outside of Hollywood and they were holding hands and laughing. It looked like a picture that would come out of a magazine. It was so beautiful. Sonny scrambled to put it back in its rightful place before Chad noticed her in there. She was pretty sure she had heard someone making his or her way down the stairs.

Her assumptions were correct. "Here you go." Chad handed her the clothes, pointing to the nearest bathroom down the hall where she could change her clothes in. Chad went to a cupboard and pulled out two mugs, preparing a coffee pot. Sonny came out at the perfect time, right when the coffee was done. "So, do you still take it with cream and three sugars?"

"Of course, it's too good to not too." Sonny smiled at the thought that he remembered how she took her coffee.

"So…" Chad sat down next to her awkwardly.

"So…" Sonny mimicked.

"So, how'd Hayden take the whole, you with me all night thing?" Chad finally broke the silence.

"He was confused about it. He didn't understand it. He doesn't understand why I have to be here for you."

"Neither do I, quite honestly. You weren't here the last time, why is this time so different?" Chad admitted.

"Because I promised." Sonny simply stated.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'promises are meant to be broken'?" Chad quoted.

Sonny just glared at the actor prior to starting to talk again. "I've felt bad. About not being here for you after you mom… I knew how great she was and I felt guilty for not being there. Mark called me you know, after she passed, he called. He told me that you needed me and that I should go and see you again… fix things, he said. I told him I couldn't. I couldn't face you and what happened to us, I just… I just wasn't ready. I knew that if I did I would have fallen in love with you all over again and I couldn't do that. I wasn't ready to face our problems. So, I spared your feelings for mine and I always regretted it.

"I regretted not being able to help you and to just be there for you. I should've been a better person. But after we broke up, I changed. I wasn't so Sonny anymore and I put myself before others and that wasn't me. I hated it. I hated what it did to me. I missed you and I just couldn't admit it to myself. I needed you. I should have been a better person, a better friend to you and I wasn't. I horrible and put myself ahead of you and what you needed. So, when I heard about Mark, I promised myself that I would be there for you, in whatever you would need. I was going to make it right this time around." Sonny confessed shyly, nervous for Chad's reaction.

His reaction, though, was not what she expected. She figured he'd get all mad and say something along the lines of, 'I don't need you.' But he didn't say that. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He kissed her, soft and sweet, nice and gentle, smooth and slow. By far the best kiss of Sonny Munroe's life. It held so much emotion; so much feeling that had been hidden for the past five years. It was all coming out now.

Sonny moved her lips in synch with his with just as much passion as Chad. She realized now why she really came. She missed Chad. She wanted him to play a big role in her life once again. She wanted him. All thoughts of Hayden were gone, like he was never in existence. It was just Sonny and Chad, how it always should have been, but just couldn't be. Sonny realized now why she was helping Chad, because in helping Chad she was helping herself find a place in this hectic world they lived in. It was letting her find who she really was. She didn't realize how her relationship with Chad would be full of secrets and lies and betrayal to many people she loved and cared about. She didn't realize just how deep she would fall for Chad. And she most definitely didn't realize just how much pain she would cause… to everyone including herself. But in this moment she most certainly did not care.

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and what you want to see in the future. Ideas are always helpful! REVIEW and I'll send you a PREVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's hope for some more reviews!**

**WildBerries- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

**Kayalex- You're review made me laugh. I'm glad you agree with Sonny's choices, I have felt a little indifference about them and now I'm glad that someone agrees with me.**

**SonnyChadFan- I'm sorry you cried! I hope you keep enjoying the story and hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much as the last one. **

**Music-luvr4296- Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like my writing style; it's nice to get feedback about that stuff too! Enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter Nine-A New Start_

"Um… wow. So, um… what was that?" Sonny stuttered once the two broke apart.

"I couldn't think of anything to say that would express how grateful I am for you, so I did what I thought would show it best." Chad explained shyly.

"Well there are certainly still some blind spots."

"Aren't there always?"

"Very true." Sonny agreed still a little light headed from the passionate kiss she just experienced.

It was silent for a couple more minutes, not a comfortable silence by any means. It was filled with awkwardness, awkward glances, awkward movements; everything about it was just so awkward. Chad finally broke the silence to say what Sonny wanted to hear. "You have questions, I can tell. You're confused, so ask away. I'll clear up what I can."

"Really?" Sonny's eyes lit up a little more. Chad just nodded his head; they'd have to do this eventually, why not now? "Okay." Sonny nodded. She took a moment to ponder what to ask first. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

"You're very hard to be angry at for very long, Sonny."

"That's a very vague answer."

"I said I'd clear up what I could." Chad remarked.

"Alrighty then, have you talked to Misty?"

"She's been over." Chad shrugged.

"That's not what I meant. Have you talked to her, really talked with her?" Sonny reiterated.

"She can't talk to me. She can't even look me straight in the eyes. It's too hard for both of us to be around the other for too long. It's just not the same without him here."

"But you need too. You have to talk to her."

"And I will, when I'm ready and when she is." Chad promised.

"Have you said anything about what happened after the funeral?" Sonny silently asked.

"No." Chad shook his head. The questions began to get more complicated and more complex after that as Sonny continued her rant. Her questions ranged from Chad's feelings, to their past, to his past over the last five years, and to his career, but one specific question hit him pretty hard.

"Have you spoken to your dad since your mom? Sonny whispered.

Chad's whole body froze. He had no idea Sonny knew that he and his dad hadn't been in contact since, well since the funeral he attended only three years ago. As he processed her question, he took a sharp intake of breath, not really sure how to respond to the question lay before him. "I-he… doesn't want to talk to me."

"Did he tell you that?" Sonny inched forward.

"No. He didn't have to, his actions said it all." Chad spat out.

"Chad…"

"He left. He just picked up and left. Not even saying one goodbye, he just left a note, like that was supposed to make it all better. He doesn't want to talk to me or else he would have done something by now. He doesn't want to deal with me. He's gone."

"Maybe he's scared, maybe he want you to call him." Sonny suggested.

"You know, you sure have asked a lot of questions. Why don't we switch roles now?" Chad offered, wanting to get the pressure off of him. Sonny just nodded her head as a response and Chad began. "How are you and Hayden?"

"We're fine." Sonny simply stated.

"Fine's usually a word for bad." Chad pointed out.

"Then we're good, satisfied?" Sonny snapped.

"Very. Does he know that I went to the bar with you?"

"Yes, I told him you tagged along."

"How does he feel about that?"

"Well considering that he doesn't like you, he wasn't too thrilled." Sonny smirked.

"Do you love him?" Chad said while Sonny's smirk was quickly knocked off her face. The question completely caught her off guard.

"I… I don't know." Sonny confessed. "I mean, I want to, I just… don't know if I really do." Sonny actually decided to tell him the truth. He may not have wanted to hear it, but he needed to.

"What about me?" Chad asked quieter.

"Do I love you?" Sonny whispered confused.

"No, how do you feel about me?" Chad repeated.

"You… Chad, it's you. You were my first for practically everything I did. My first love, my first on-screen kiss, my first…" Sonny stopped and just looked down and closed her eyes painfully. Chad knew what she meant, what she was talking about. "You were my first too." Chad admitted.

Sonny once again, just nodded her head and started again. "Chad, I really care about you. And no one seems to understand why given our past wasn't an easy one. Honestly, I don't understand it either, but I do know that our past was never truly finished and that's why I care about you. To finish it this time, to close our door once and for all. We just stopped everything cold turkey, we never said our goodbyes."

"What if we don't want to say goodbye? What if we don't want to finish it?"

"It probably would never happen anyways." Sonny shrugged.

"I understand what you're saying, Sonny, because that's exactly how I feel. We were never over, not one bit. I don't think we ever will be. We have too much history that was never closed. There's too much left of us that is bruised and broken that needs to be recovered. That's why whenever we meet up we always do some act of… a relationship. We're not ready to be over; we never should have been finished"

"If we didn't end when we did, we would have hated each other by the time we did end." Sonny told him.

"That may be, but now we're older and wiser and we know how to make it right. We know how to correct our mistakes now."

"Chad… I don't know. I know that there's so much history, but I don't know if it's what's best."

"Sonny… I care about you, more than anyone else in my entire life, way more than I should. You're the only one who knows me and the only person I can talk to about anything and everything. You being here, wanting to be here, it means something. We were meant to find each other again, we were meant to be together. I know it sounds corny and stupid, but it's the truth. We need each other to survive in this world." Chad stared deeply into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes.

Sonny didn't respond right away. She couldn't fathom anything to say. In a way, she knew that Chad was right, why else would she constantly go back to Chad and worry about him and think about him all the time? She just couldn't comprehend it. She didn't want to feel that alone and lost again, as she did when they broke up. She didn't know what to do. "You're right. I do need you. For the last five years I blocked you out of my life, everything that reminded me of you, I packed away and tried so hard to forget out it. Whenever your name would pop up I would change the subject, the channel, the station, whatever it was. I did everything I could to forget about you because I couldn't come to terms to admit that I missed you, that I still needed you. I didn't want to be that girl who became depressed over some guy. I didn't want to be that heartbroken, crying type of girl, so I made myself numb instead. I blocked the pain and the memories. I erased you, but it never worked because I didn't want to forget you.

"I didn't want to throw away all of our memories and happy times. I just couldn't deal with being weak, being broken. I didn't want to cry over you because I didn't want us to be over and crying over you meant we were through. I didn't want to let you go. Those things we said to each other were hateful, but they weren't true. We were angry at each other and aggravated… sad. We shouldn't have been over, but we ended things anyways because we thought it was the right thing to do in our situation. I may not want you to be right, but you are. I need you in my life Chad, in order to be happy." Sonny admitted to Chad and to herself.

"So then, what are we going to do?" Chad asked.

"We can be friends?" Sonny offered, hopeful.

"We can't be friends, Sonny." Chad shook his head. "We were never good friends that is why we started dating because we didn't know how to be 'just friends'. We have too much history to be friends."

"I have Hayden." Sonny mumbled.

"Screw Hayden!" Chad jumped up. "I don't even like the guy. He freakin' punched me!"

"You provoked him!" Sonny accused.

"He's a jerk who's just dating you so he can become bigger than me. He's just with you for the fame. He could never love you or care about you like-." Chad abruptly stopped before he could finish the sentence he was saying.

"You don't know him! How would you know how much he could care for me or love me? Who would love me more?"

"I know guys like him, hell I used to be him." Chad avoided her question.

"Who could love me more?" Sonny repeated.

"You don't even love the guy."

"Who could love me more?" Sonny asked again.

"Not him, Sonny. He's bad news. He gets angry easily and has bad jealousy issues. He's too protective over you and demanding." Chad answered.

"Chad, who could love me more?" Sonny narrowed her eyes and spoke with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sonny-."

"Answer me, god dammit Chad Dylan Cooper, answer me!"

"Me!" Chad yelled. "Me, I would." He said much quieter.

"What?" Sonny breathed in, shocked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Everything's been so messed up lately, I… I don't know what that was. It's just a confusing time right now." Chad softly walked across the room, turning away from Sonny.

Sonny followed him silently with her eyes before getting up herself. She walked right up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen as if he were scared to be touched, but he quickly relaxed into her contact. "Chad…. Chad, I want you to look at me when I say this." Sonny stated sternly. Slowly the actor turned to face the only girl he could ever feel love for. "I was hoping you'd say that. That's why I kept asking. Chad, I want it to be you, I really do, but it's not like we can just be together. It can't work like that, it'd be too suspicious."

"We don't have to go public." Chad's eyes twinkled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sonny whispered.

"Like you said, you have Hayden and you can't just drop him and take me. It wouldn't look good for any of us."

"So, what, we have like a secret affair?" Sonny joked.

"Well it technically isn't an affair because you and Hayden aren't married."

"You're serious! You want to have a secret relationship with me?" Sonny said unbelieving.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But- but… what about Hayden?" Sonny asked again.

"What about him? He's your problem, not mine." Chad scoffed.

"Like _you_ said I can't just break up with him."

"I never said you had to." Chad grinned.

"You really want to have like, an affair going on between us?"

"Don't you? I saw the excitement in your eyes when I said we'd secretly date one another. I saw how bummed you got when you realized Hayden's in the way. But he's not; he'd be like a cover up so that no one suspects us. No one would think you would cheat. I know you don't want to let him go and you don't want to lose me either, so why not? He would never have to know?"

"I didn't think affairs were something you planned. I thought they just happened." Sonny said.

"Ours did just happen. At the Oscars, at the bar, that wasn't just for old times' sake that was the start of it. When you walked into my home today… that just confirmed it." Chad spoke what Sonny was afraid to acknowledge.

Sonny pondered all the information that was just thrown at her. Chad had a point, a good point. Hayden wasn't someone she could picture herself marrying, but Chad was. She had envisioned their wedding since she first met him. She wanted that big house with the purple shutters and wraparound porch with Chad; she didn't want that with Hayden. She could never picture that with Hayden. "Okay…" Sonny agreed.

"You mean it?" Chad scanned the brunette beauty closely.

"Hell yes! I haven't been this excited about something in a long time. This is just so different than anything that I would do. I love the rush, the feeling I get when I'm with you. I feel safe despite our past. You make me happy and make me think that everything's going to be fine. I'm tired of being Miss goody-goody. This is just what I need to show that I'm not all perfect. This is what I need to do to have excitement and to feel like I'm not doing the same routine every single day. This is what I want. I want you and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. I want to do something secretive and so wrong. I know it's bad and could be so painful, but I need this adrenaline rush back in my life. I need to feel excited about something again. I need something that I can hide that no one can take from me."

"I agree with everything you have said." Chad nodded.

"I thought you were Mr. Bad Boy?" Sonny smirked.

"And I thought you were Miss Goody-Goody. Clearly, it's opposite day." Chad shot back at her.

"Clearly." Sonny agreed. "Well, I should get going, it's getting late."

"Exactly, it's getting late. That means you should stay here." Chad wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

Sonny rolled her eyes at his comment and still continued to walk up the living room stairs. "Hayden knows that I'm here."

"So call him and say that you left."

"He'll want to come over and see me then." Sonny pointed out.

"God, he ruins everything!" Chad groaned.

"I'll be at Miley's on Friday. You should come." Sonny winked. "Maybe there will be something fun to do."

"I'll think about it."

"Then, I'll see you there." Sonny started up the stairs and down his foyer, but was stopped at the front door.

"No goodbye kiss?" Chad pouted. As she pulled the star towards her, she could feel the electricity spark between them. He was like her sun and she was the planet attracted to that pull. She could never stop herself from falling for him. It would be too impossible to turn back now. Sonny knew that walking into his house today. He would always hold the key to her heart, and she would always open it for him, no matter what.

**Thanks again for reading. Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought about anything or about what you want to see. I want to include you guys in this story and your ideas. Review again and I'll send you preview of the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! I am so sorry for how long this took! I know it's no excuse, but it is summer. Hopefully the updates won't take that long again. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Velvet rope- Thanks for the review. I'm so glad you told me what you think because I think I am going to make Tawni the only one who knows. I'm not sure if I want Sonny to get pregnant… yet. But you never know. Review again, and I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**Kayalex- Your reviews always make me laugh. I'm not a big fan of Hayden, but I'm glad you like the idea of the affair. Review again!**

**Channyfanx10- Thanks so much for your review. I really hope you keep it up. I'm not sure yet if Sonny will become pregnant or not, but I'll let you know.**

**SonnyChadFan- I'm glad you're happy for Sonny and Chad. I feel bad for Hayden too, but it makes for an interesting story. Don't worry though; Hayden soon might not have your sorrow. I hope you continue to review and enjoy the story!**

_Chapter Ten- New findings_

Hayden knew something was up. He knew that Sonny Munroe was hiding something from him. He just had no idea what it could be. Ever since her last meet up with Chad about two months ago, she started hiding things from him. Where she was going, who she was going with, what she was doing, those are just some of the many lies that approached him.

They had only been going out for like four months and even though it wasn't that long, he didn't plan on letting Sonny Munroe go just yet. Hayden needed Sonny, for multiple reasons. In fact, Hayden didn't know if he ever would let Sonny go. Sure, Sonny boosted up his fame, but he did really like her. And if he let her go now, who knows what would happen to him. He could become a washed up nobody if they broke up. The amount of fame he has gotten since Sonny was shocking. Being with Sonny was the best thing to do for his career and honestly, for him.

If Hayden and Sonny broke up everyone would just join Team Chad. I mean, Chad was the more famous between the two, which made Hayden seethe. He hated the blonde haired actor with a passion. He just has this odd feeling about Chad that's definitely not a good one. The fans would just leave Hayden to fall like many Hollywood stars do. He couldn't risk it. His career was finally at the place he's strived to get it at for many years. He would _not_ let Chad Dylan Cooper beat him once again. Hayden would be the one to take Chad down and anyone else who got in his way.

Sonny Munroe was tired. No, tired didn't even cover how exhausted she was. She could barely think she was that tired. She had never felt this worn out in all her life. She felt like a moving zombie. All she wanted to do was sit down and watch a movie and order Chinese take-in with Chad. Wait, she meant Hayden, the boy's she's been dating for four months, the man she thought she could love again. _'No not again, I was never in love with Hayden before.'_ Sonny mentally kicked herself.

For the last two months Sonny had been hiding things from Hayden, big things. Actually scratch that, since the Oscar's Sonny had been hiding things from him. And of course, all the lies seemed to circle around one certain person… Chad Dylan Cooper.

Ever since they started whatever they were doing, Sonny had seemed more upbeat and excited. She was feeling like Sonny again. Granted, she was nervous about Hayden finding out, but when she was with Chad those scared thoughts disappeared. She liked just going to Chad's place and hanging out. She couldn't do that with Hayden. He always wanted to go out and be seen. He always wanted to get noticed by paparazzi. She felt like sometimes, Chad was her real boyfriend and Hayden and she were just dating for publicity. She liked Hayden, a lot, but she just wanted to relax.

Hayden never wanted to just sit down and watch a movie; he always had to be up and out. He always had to be getting his picture taken. Sonny hated that… a lot. That's probably why she liked being with Chad so much. So when her phone rang and Chad's 'unknown' number popped up, she happily answered. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." His velvet voice said to her.

"What are you calling for?" Sonny smiled, looking around her room to make sure she was alone.

"Well, I happen to have some Chinese food on the way over and a movie about to be played. I just didn't want to be alone; I ordered enough food to feed all of Los Angeles."

"I'm sure you did." Sonny laughed.

"I'm not kidding! But even so, would you care to join me? I ordered the sweet and sour chicken you love so much." Chad bribed.

"You know me so well Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny paused. "Of course I'll join you. How could I not with that great offer?"

"Great! See you soon." Chad hung up after hearing Sonny's short good-bye. Little did Sonny know she wasn't the only one who heard that conversation.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here?" Sonny's roommate asked the surprised actress.

"Nothing Tawn, just going out." Sonny used her acting skills to her favor.

"With?" Tawni asked.

"A friend."

"Don't lie to me Allison Munroe! I heard the name you said on the phone." Tawni burst out.

"Fine, okay! I'm going to Chad's." Sonny gave up.

"You never told me you were hanging out with Chad again. I didn't even know you were talking to him."

"We've been talking since the funeral." Sonny admitted shyly.

"What?" Tawni exploded. "And you never told me! Sonny Munroe what else are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing Tawni." Sonny lied.

"I've known you for nine years, Sonny. I know when you're lying. Besides you suck at it. What else is going on between you and Chad?"

"Tawni, it's not important or relevant to anything!" Sonny denied.

"Allison Munroe, just tell me what the hell is going on between you and Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni hissed.

Sonny knew provoking Tawni like this was bad, very bad. When Tawni gets angry, it's not pretty. She could probably rip your head off or tear you to shreds if she wanted too. That's how angry she can get. Sonny had only seen it once, when she was yelling at Sonny to get off her ass after she and Chad broke up the first time. She vowed to herself to never make Tawni that angry again. Ironic that Chad was the cause of it both times. "We've been hanging out. I promised I would be there for him, so that's what I'm doing. I'm being the friend that he needs."

Tawni just raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Sonny. She knew that Sonny wasn't telling the whole story. "What else?"

"There's nothing else." Sonny's voice cracked.

"Sonny, do we really have to go through this again?"

"Tawni!" Sonny whined.

"Sonny!" Tawni imitated.

"What do you want to know?" Sonny quit, knowing that she could never win when it came to Tawni.

"Everything!" Tawni smirked, victoriously.

"I can't believe that you forgave him! How?" Tawni gasped.

Sonny took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "Because he's Chad freakin' Dylan Cooper."

"So?" Tawni motioned for her to continue.

"Tawni, what happened between Chad and I all those years ago, I might not have told you the whole story."

"I would hope so, or else I would be hurting somebody tonight. So what happened then?" Tawni inclined.

Sonny looked in the opposite direction to stare out the window. She stayed silent for a couple more minutes before she turned back towards her friend. She swallowed a couple of time and when she opened her mouth to speak, she couldn't think of a way to say what really happened without it sounding horrible. She didn't want to feel that vulnerable ever again. "We said things… things were said… we made mistakes. _I_ made a fault that Chad acted on. It hurt him. _I _hurt him. I broke him before he broke me. We made mistakes, we said hateful things and hateful, resentful actions were done in spite of it all. We just wanted to see who could harm the other more; we wanted to cause each other so much pain that we would never be the same again. And that's exactly what happened. Except that not only did one of us succeed, we both did."

"Wow, so now what? What are you getting out of being friends with him again?"

"I'm getting a second chance. I'm getting to be happy again. I'm getting a chance to close one chapter of my life and officially start a new one. I can finally be who I used to be." Sonny confessed.

"A second chance at what? Love, or with… Chad?" Tawni asked worriedly.

Sonny just sat in the quiet, avoiding the questions that were just thrown at her. She hated lying to Hayden, but lying to Tawni was ten times worse. She would feel horrible, but how could she tell her? She would have to start completely over at square one. She couldn't do that, she couldn't tell her. Tawni wouldn't understand. She would be all judgmental and yell at Sonny for forgiving Chad. But Tawni didn't get it. She didn't get that Sonny needed Chad in her life. She had to have him in order to survive happily. Tawni didn't understand the closeness behind Sonny and Chad's relationship.

"Sonny, what do you want a second chance for?" Tawni asked once again.

"Maybe it's not one or the other. Maybe it's both." Sonny whispered.

"You can't be serious. You want Chad in your life. Sonny, he broke you, you were never happy after that."

"Tawni, you don't get it. For years I was so used to seeing Chad every single day and then one day, that stopped. I never saw him again until five years later. I never realized the impact Chad had on my life. I never realized how much I missed him because I tried to steer clear of everything Chad up until a few months ago. I didn't recognize how much I needed Chad in my life. He was my rock, my everything for years, Tawn. That just doesn't go away, its hides. And that's what it has been doing for the last five years."

"What about Hayden?"

"What about him?" Sonny said. "Listen, Tawni, I gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Oh yes, we will." Tawni agreed. Shaking her head once she heard the front door close. If only Tawni knew what Sonny wanted to do. If only Sonny had told her the whole story from the Oscars up until now. If only Tawni knew how to make Sonny talk and if only Tawni knew that they weren't going to talk like this again, at least, not about Chad.

"Bout time you showed up." He said, opening the door wider so Sonny could get in.

"Very funny, where's this Chinese I was promised." She strutted in the house walking straight towards the kitchen.

"I had a feeling that would be the only reason you came over." Chad went to the oven and pulled out two bags of food.

"You're just making all the jokes tonight, aren't cha?"

"Cute Munroe, very attractive." Chad joked.

Sonny realized just now how close the two stars had gotten in just a matter of minutes. Sonny was leaning against the bar, while Chad was just centimeters away from her. He was looking at her through the side of his eyes, just watching her think. He also started to smirk as the two caught the others gaze. She smiled slightly back at him as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss grabbing two plates while he did so. It was then that she realized just how much she cared about Chad. Sure, she knew it was always a lot, but now she was just hit by the fact that it's way more than she thought. She always realized in these few minutes, she was happier with Chad than she was with anyone else, even given she and Chad's past. That was obviously saying a lot.

Chad smirked at her as he took notice of her growing smile. "What are you smiling at?" Chad decided to throw out.

Sonny was caught off guard at this and blushed profusely at being caught. "Nothing, it's just… this is nice. You're different… it's different this time around."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." Chad smiled gently.

Chad leaned away from Sonny and grabbed two forks and two drinks. He then grabbed the two Chinese bags and brought them to his kitchen table, motioning for Sonny to sit down, which she gratefully did. She also dug right into the general Sal's chicken and vegetable rice, but of course, who wouldn't?

"Hungry much?" Chad laughed at the girl that made his heart flutter.

"Shut up! I feel like I haven't had Chinese food in the longest time. In fact, I haven't had any fast food type in like six months. It's been all fancy dinners and what not."

"Well, with me you don't have to worry about the fancy dinners and what not."

Sonny smiled gently at his comment and added. "It's a relief. It's nice to know I can just relax and be me with someone."

"You can't do that with Hayden?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"We go out everywhere. He always wants to be seen. I have to be actress Sonny Munroe. But with you, I can be just Sonny. I don't have to be all proper and polite."

"Well, I have been telling you this for years, you're the only one who I can be just Chad with." He stopped before he added. "Now.

"Well then, it's good that we found each other again." Sonny grinned. Chad beamed in unison with the starlet. "You know, Hayden's attitude is starting to remind me of yours before we started dating."

"Then he is a very lucky man." Chad joked.

"No, that means he's just going to get worse. It's like you two switched bodies. I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with two of you."

"Well sounds like it's going to turn out bad with Hayden. I guess that means hurray for me." Chad smirked.

Sonny just shook her head and started to make her way to the living room to start the movie. "You coming? Cause I'm watching this whether you're in here or not."

"Yes mom, I'll be right there."

"Jerk!" Sonny shouted at him while he swiftly walked into the room and gracefully sat down on the couch next to Sonny. "Fire this up madam." Chad said as Sonny pressed the play button.

As the movie drew a close, Chad stole a glance at the girl leaning on him. "What?" She asked him peculiarly.

"I'm just glad that you're here. You have really helped me out."

"Well, my name's Sonny for a reason." Sonny smirked at her own joke.

"Cute Munroe. Really impressive." Chad smiled.

"I'm just doing what's right." Sonny added.

Chad's grin stayed on his face even as Sonny's disappeared. "Chad… I think Tawni knows about us."

"It doesn't surprise me." Chad shrugged.

"You're not worried?"

"It's Tawni, she finds out everything."

"But this is different." Sonny vexed.

"She's your best friend Sonny. It's good that she knows."

"I don't know. Tawni's not too fond of you. She actually really likes Hayden."

"It'll all work out oaky? It will all be good."

"How can you be so sure? How can you possibly think this? We're lying to so many people." Sonny nervously spoke.

"Because Tawni's your best friend. She just wants you to be happy with whoever that may be with." Chad explained.

"I guess you're right." Sonny stated.

"Of course I'm right." Chad smirked.

"Shut up and clean up." Sonny returned his smirk before pushing Chad off his own couch.

"You know, I was shocked when you called. I figured you just wanted to talk to Sonny, not to see me." Tawni said as she answered the door for the stranger.

"Well, it kinda is about Sonny." The man replied to the star.

"What about her?" Tawni questioned worriedly.

"I'm worried about her." The man stated bluntly.

"Why?"

"She's been so secretive. I feel like she's not very into the idea of us anymore."

"Hayden, she just has a lot going on right now." Tawni lied swiftly.

"I know that, but still I feel like she just doesn't want to go out anymore."

"Then stay in. Sonny's not one for PDA."

"I can't do that." Hayden stated.

"Why not? You're still together; you're just not getting your picture taken."

"Exactly!" Hayden exclaimed.

"It sound to me, that you're only with Sonny for the publicity." Tawni glared at the young actor.

"That's not true at all. Sure, it helps, but I care for Sonny and we've been together for six months now. Sonny's important to me Tawni, I think; I think I may love her." Hayden confessed to his girlfriend's best friend.

"Then tell her, before it's too late."

"Too late, for what?"

"You'd be surprised at some of the people who would just love a date with Sonny Munroe."

"What's up?" Chad asked Sonny as she met him for lunch.

"For the past two months, I have felt Tawni's eyes on me everywhere I go. I can't do it anymore!" Sonny sighed.

"Do what?" Chad concerned.

"I'm moving out." Sonny declared.

"You're what?" Chad whispered in shock.

"Moving out! It needs to be done so, I'm doing it."

"But why? I thought you enjoyed living with Tawni."

"I do, I just…" Sonny paused, collecting her thoughts. "I need my own place. I need a place that's all mine, a place I don't need to hide from. I need privacy. With Tawni there's none of that. I just think it would be best if I moved out."

"Well, when are you doing this?" Chad asked.

"Oh, it probably won't be for a couple more months. I just wanted to let you know that it was happening, then we don't have to always hide out at your house." Sonny smirked secretively.

"That would be nice." Chad thought aloud.

"Yes, it would be very nice. I just think we're in a period of our lives where we need to be living on our own." Sonny added.

"Sonny, if this is what you want, I'll gladly help you out. We can look at the houses together if you want." Chad offered.

"Thanks Chad. I might have to take you up on that offer, but I'm still not coming over tonight."

"Why not?" Chad whined.

"I told you, Hayden wants to do something nice and since he's my boyfriend the world knows about, I had to accept."

"You could always come over after that. That way you at least end the evening in fun."

"Funny." Sonny said sarcastically.

"I thought so." Chad smirked.

"Sonny, Hayden's here!" Tawni yelled up the stairs for her friend.

"Thanks for the welcome Tawni." Hayden joked.

"Anytime." Tawni paused. "So, are you going to tell her tonight?" She pressed on, dying to know if her best friend would be in love again.

"I think I might." Hayden beamed like a six year old who just learned how to ride a bike.

"Oh! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"Ready." Sonny said, while approaching the bottom of the stairs. She heard the last part of what Tawni said, but chose to ignore it, somehow knowing she would know all about soon.

"You look stunning." Hayden told her as she reached out for his hand. Sonny was in an elegant black dress that went just above the knee, a very classy choice of attire for the evening.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty nice yourself."

"Come on, let's go. See ya Tawni." Hayden called out as he led his lady to the door.

"Bye Tawn." Sonny smiled at her best friend as she entered the night she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried.

"So, did you like the restraunt? I thought it seemed pretty good." Hayden made small talk as the two walked through a nearby park after their nice dinner. The restraunt was pretty high class, but the food was fantastic. "It was great Hayden. I really enjoyed it."

"Good, good… I'm glad." Hayden rubbed his hands together, a nervous habit he had collected over the years.

Sonny took note of this and put one hand on top of his to soothe him. "Are you okay? You seem nervous for some reason. Something seemed off at dinner."

"You caught that huh? Well, I guess I should just come out with it then. Sonny there's something I've wanted to tell you all night." Hayden started.

"What's that? You can tell me anything." Sonny glanced into his deep brown eyes.

"I think that you're the most amazing person, the most amazing girl that I have ever met. I just feel like we click so well and that we fit together like puzzle pieces. I could talk to you for hours and never once get bored or never not know what to say. Every moment with you is so special to me, you are so special to me. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather be with than you. I think that we have something good here, something that could lead to a great future together. I just wanted you to know that… I… I…. I love you."

Sonny was silent for a couple of minutes just staring at Hayden wide eyed, before she uttered a simple, "What?"

"I love you." Hayden repeated this time with much more confidence in his voice.

"You do?" Sonny finally spit out.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I am the luckiest guy in the world to get to be the only one who gets to hold you in his arms. I'm the luckiest guy to get to be with you. Of course I love you." Hayden smiled slightly.

"That's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." Sonny tried to get his mind off of the three little words he just said to her. Hayden's smile faltered as he realized what Sonny was doing. "Don't you love me too?"

Sonny froze and averted her gaze elsewhere. She wasn't prepared for this. She never pictured Hayden being the one saying this to her. She thought after Chad she would never feel love again, she thought no one would ever love her. What was she to say to this? Her boyfriend just confessed his love to her and she couldn't even mutter a quick me too. She didn't even know if she loved Hayden. Did she love Hayden? Sure, they had fun together, but did she _love_ him? She didn't want to lie to him… again, but she also didn't want to hurt him. What had she gotten herself into?

She should have never started hanging out with Chad again. He was all she could ever think about. All she ever wanted to think about. Everything in her life was starting to revolve around Chad. He was affecting her choices and her judgments on everything and he wasn't even aware of it. He had captured her heard for a second time and he didn't even know it. He was clueless to the effect he had on her, he was clueless about Sonny's feelings for him and just how strong they were. "I love you."

Sonny's eyes grew wide at her new revelation. She could tell Hayden was grinning like an idiot as he pulled her in for a hug. But Sonny hadn't said it for Hayden or even to him. No, she said to Chad. It was meant for Chad. The boy who always came first in her life. The boy she had always loved. The boy who knew her better than anyone.

Sonny Munroe was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper again and she couldn't wait to tell him herself.

**Thanks so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. Review and I'll give you a preview. Let me know everything that you want to happen. I really want your guys opinion. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for reading. Can't wait to hear how you like this chapter. It's a little aggressive on the language and I'm sorry for that. It probably won't be this bad again. So I hope you still enjoy the story even with the bad language. Let me know what you thought on this chapter. I'm nervous for your reaction. Keep Reviewing. Thanks to those who did.**

**Tea and Biscuits- Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like this type of story. I certainly love that you enjoy my writing. I hope you stick with this story and keep reviewing.**

**Babykjf101- Haha, I agree, Hayden is an idiot. But it's a little more complicated than that. Sonny does love Chad… more than Hayden. **

**SWACattack- Thanks so much for the compliment. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will definitely consider what you have to say.**

**MirandaKP- Thanks so much for taking all that time to read the story. I'm so happy you like it! I'm sorry about making you cry, I guess I have a knack for writing sad stuff at least stuff about funerals. You'll find out soon what happens because of Sonny's little mishap!**

**VeVe2491- I'm glad you like the affair. It's a part that I'm never too sure about. I like the sweet Chad better than cocky Chad, so I thought I would show him a bit more. **

**SonnyChadFan- I'm glad you liked this. I can't wait to hear some more of your thoughts. You might have to wait a little bit longer to hear Chad say I love you. And Sonny is definitely moving, just too where?**

**Kayalex- I always love your reviews. They always make me laugh. Most probably wouldn't think it was funny that Sonny said I love you to Hayden, but I'm glad you do. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope maybe we can get to ten next time, only three more. I hope you all keep reading and keep reviewing. You're input means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter as much as all the rest!**

_Chapter Eleven-Change has its Toll_

As Hayden pulled up into his girlfriend's driveway, he felt happy. Better than happy even, ecstatic. He finally had someone who loved _him_. He finally had someone to hold and take care of. He at last had found the one. Yes, the one. Hayden decided as he was walking his girlfriend to her door, he wanted to marry Sonny Munroe.

"I had a great time tonight."

Sonny, still in a state of bliss, smiled politely and said, "Me too."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Or whenever you can." Sonny didn't want him to rush. She didn't want him to feel like he had to call. He didn't want him to become one of those clingy, mushy boyfriends.

"I'll see you. Love you." Hayden grinned as he said his new favorite sentence. He had never felt more in love in his entire life. He adored this feeling and just wanted it to go on forever. Sonny however did not feel this way… about him.

"You too. Goodnight." Sonny faked a smile Hayden's way and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to hold him over. She opened the door and hastily stepped into her house. Giving one more wave to Hayden, she disappeared as she shut the door.

Running up the steps, Sonny almost fell about four times. She kicked her shoes off once she was in the safety of her room and searched through her closet for an outfit to change into. So caught up in her own world, she didn't notice Tawni enter the only room Sonny had to herself.

"How was dinner?" Tawni asked curiously, but with a hint of excitement for some odd reason.

"Geez Tawn, you scared the shit out of me. Umm… dinner… dinner was great." Sonny decided to say.

"Just great? Well, did anything happen at dinner or after?" Tawni wondered aloud, thinking Hayden didn't have the balls to tell Sonny how he felt.

"Not that I can recall. Could you leave, I'm going to change and it's awkward with you in here?" Sonny pushed her friend out the door.

Tawni wrapped her fingers around the door frame and popped her head out in the doorway. "Why the rush? Where are you going? Oh, is Hayden outside?" Tawni wiggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"What's with all the questions? No, Hayden's not outside, he's not even here. I'm just going out. I have some stuff to do."

"Why? We could talk." Tawni trudged on.

"I'm not in the mood for talking! Ugh! I'll just wear what I have on." Sonny burst.

"Sonny, come on! I want to know how dinner went. Did Hayden say anything to you, anything special at all?"

"Of course he did. We didn't just sit in silence. Tawni, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry, we'll chat later."

Tawni knew that look. Sonny eyes gave away all her emotions and the sparkle in her eye at this moment gave away even more. Her eyes were sparkling for one reason, one reason only. Tawni knew this twinkle; she used to call it Sonny's Chad twinkle to make her mad. Maybe it changed into Hayden's, but something told Tawni that was a lie. This was not a sparkle caused by Hayden. "Don't tell me you are going to see Chad" Tawni hissed.

"I'm not going to see Chad." Sonny told Tawni what she wanted to hear.

"I know that look Sonny. You have your 'Chad twinkle' in your eye. What the hell are you doing?" Tawni said, putting air quotes on Chad twinkle.

"Nothing Tawni. Can't a girl get some privacy?"

"No!" Tawni screeched. "No, you can't. Because as your friend, I need to help you when you're making the wrong choices."

"You don't even know what choices I have!"

"I know you well enough to know who you're going to choose!" Tawni yelled at her actress friend.

"You know nothing about my life. You know nothing about my relationships. There _my_ relationships Tawni, not yours. Don't try to fix my life when you have problems in yours."

"You don't know anything about what's going on in my life." Tawni defended.

"Exactly! I don't tell you everything that goes on in my life Tawni just like you don't tell me everything that goes on in yours." Sonny glared at her friend. She knew she wasn't making anything easier, but Tawni needed to realize that Sonny knew more about Tawni than Tawni ever expected.

"Fine Sonny, you want to be this way, you really want to play this game? That's fine by me; it's your life after all. I'm just warning you, if you keep this up, you're never going to be as happy as you could be. You're never going to have the life you want. He's just going to break you all over again."

"What and you think that I can have the life I want with Hayden? Sure, he's a good guy, but I don't even tell you half of what I do with Hayden. I just tell you the stuff you want to hear."

"I think you could be happy with Hayden, if you just gave him a chance. You need to get it through your head that Chad's not the one for you. Chad's not the one for anyone, he deserves to be alone for all the crap that he's done." Tawni yelled.

"I can't believe that you just said that! Tawni… you're not you. You're not my best friend, the one that supported me through everything. The one that was always there throughout every stupid decision I've made. Maybe this is stupid, but it's my choice not yours. I need to make it by myself and I need you to understand that."

"Sonny, I just don't want you to get hurt again. He hurt you Sonny, he damaged you really bad. I just don't want to see you go through that again. Nor do I want to see you cheat."

"Just stay out of my life Tawni. It's bad enough that the paparazzi are always in my business, I don't need my best friend doing the same." Sonny jeered at her friend.

"Fine, Sonny! Make a dumb decision all on your own, just don't come crying to me when he breaks you once again. I won't be there this time, I'm done!" Tawni shouted.

"Well, then, it's a good thing that I've been looking at houses now isn't it? So, then this can really be over." Sonny retorted to the one person who's always had her back. She quickly left the house that she and her so called best friend shared and drove off. There was only one place she could even picture going to. The one person she risked it all for. The only person who understood her.

When Chad answered the door at half past midnight that evening he did know what to expect. He figured it was his new neighbor coming to annoy him some more or some teenagers playing ding dong ditch way too early. He half expected some big, buff guy to come in and start shooting, though he was glad that was just his imagination. But he definitely did not anticipate it to be Sonny Munroe. Even more shocking than that, he never thought it would be Sonny Munroe crying. Chad stood staring at her, taking in her shocking appearance.

She was still in her fancy black dress that Chad figured she wore on her date with Hayden. She obviously had time to change her shoes for she was wearing a simple pair of black flip flops. Chad figured she was in a hurry to get out of the house considering the attire she wore. Her hair was in a messy bun probably put up to get it out of her face. Pieces were sticking up everywhere like she had just gone running. Her makeup was running all down her face from the tears that just wouldn't stop, but Chad didn't care. All he cared about was getting her inside and calming her down.

"Sonny…" Chad sympathized. "Come on, come in."

Sonny picked up her feet and entered Chad's home. She was instantly consumed by a strong smell of cologne. She quickly wrapped her arms around the strong figure that engulfed her just as he had done to her. "Sonny… what happened? What's going on?"

Sonny unhurriedly eased herself out of Chad's grasp and decided to just tell him what had happened at her house. "Tawni and I had a fight."

"What? About what?"

"Relationships." Sonny plainly put.

"Whose?" Chad asked skeptical about Sonny's simple statements.

"Ours… Hayden's and mine."

Chad glanced at Sonny suspiciously, seeing if she was leaving anything out. "Okay. Well, what else happened?" Chad took Sonny's hand, leading her to the living room couch.

Sonny took a deep sigh before she started. "We got into a bit screaming match and Tawni told me I was making a mistake. I told her to stay out of my life and she said-."

"Wait a second." Chad butt in. "You told her to stay out of your life? Why?"

"Because I have a right to privacy and to have secrets and her prying was getting old." Sonny snapped. "Anyways, Tawni said she was done and I told her that I had been looking at houses and that I was moving out. Then I showed up here because I realized that I don't have a house to myself just yet and I couldn't think of a better place to go." Sonny rambled on.

"Sonny… you can stay here as long as you'd like. I just think you should make it up with Tawni. You guys have such a great friendship; you don't want to throw it away on something stupid."

"No way! Not until she apologizes to me. She has no right to invade my personal space." Sonny cried out.

"Come on, let's get you some more comfortable clothes and we can finish this in the morning."

"Thanks Chad, for this. I know it's a lot to ask for, but I really appreciate it." Sonny smiled gratefully.

"You're my girlfriend Sonny. Isn't this in the handbook?" Chad joked. He quickly added after Sonny's roll of the eyes. "I would do anything for you." And with that Chad led her up the stairs in a way… to her future.

"We haven't all been together in so long!" Tawni cried to her friends sitting in what is now _her_ living room.

"Technically, we're not all here." Grady pointed out, glancing over to the empty spot by the hostess for the evening.

"Well, Sonny's out. No big deal." Tawni said coyly.

"No big deal! The two of you haven't spoken to each other in like two weeks! We still don't even understand what happened." Zora snapped at her blonde friend.

"Hell, we don't even know where Sonny-girl is staying." Nico added on to what Zora had previously been saying.

"All that matters is that Sonny is fine!"

"How would you know Tawni? You haven't spoken to her what is forever for the two of you!" Zora tried knocking some sense into her stubborn friend.

"I know Sonny is fine. She always is. Besides she's supposed to be coming by tomorrow to get some more stuff."

"Will you be here when she gets her stuff?" Grady seriously asked.

"I have some errands to run first." Tawni lied.

"So, she's really moving out?" Nico questioned.

"I guess so…" Tawni whispered.

"You have to talk to her sometime, Tawni. Even if we don't know what's going on. We don't want to hang out like this anymore!" Zora told the upset star.

"Sonny made her choice. _She_ left. I didn't tell her to get out. She did it all on her own." Tawni remarked bitterly.

"Well, maybe with good reason." Zora retorted.

"Whose side are you on, Zora?"

"Tawni, I'm sorry. We all just hate seeing you and Sonny fight. They never normally last this long. What could Sonny possibly have done to make you so angry? I guess though if you're still keeping her secrets, that's a good sign. It means that there's hope."

"Keep dreaming, Zora." Tawni muttered.

"Is she with Hayden? Is that where she's staying?" Nico blurted out.

"I thought we were past this." Tawni groaned.

"We are. I just, I'm worried." Nico admitted.

"Don't be! Sonny is fine. She's happy. Isn't that all that matters?" Tawni sighed, annoyed by her friends involvement with Sonny.

"Obviously not to you." Grady mumbled. Tawni closed her eyes and counted to ten before she kicked her friends out of her house… for good.

Sonny impatiently tapped on the steering wheel of her sleek black Audi. She had been sitting in the driveway of her 'old house' for the past fifteen minutes pondering on whether she should go in or not. She hadn't seen any movement in the house so she wasn't sure if Tawni was home or not.

She wanted to speak to Tawni; she just didn't know what to say. They had never gone without talking for this long. Not even when Tawni found out her new boyfriend was only dating Tawni to get to Sonny. Not even when Sonny accidently threw out Tawni's last Cocoa Mocha Cocoa. Not when Tawni broke Sonny's great grandmother's glass angel, a family heirloom that had been in the Munroe family for generations. And not even when Sonny beat Tawni at the Tween Choice Awards for Best Actress in a Comedy Series. It just wasn't like them to be fighting for this long.

Sonny finally decided, after another five minutes past, to just suck it up and go in. She went to the front door and put her key in the lock and turned it slowly. When she entered, the house looked exactly the same, which Sonny somewhat expected. All the same pictures were still hanging up on all the walls, same furniture that Sonny and Tawni bought together, the color was all identical too. Sonny knew her friend wouldn't get rid of anything until she knew for sure that Sonny wasn't coming back.

Sonny trudged up the stairs to her room and took out a large suitcase hiding in the back of her closet. She started grabbing all sorts of items she figured she would need to last her a couple more weeks until she officially moved out.

After taking one of her two suitcases out to the car, Sonny ran into the person she didn't expect to see for a couple more days… Tawni.

"I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I got started a little later than expected." Sonny replied to Tawni's comment, stretching the truth just a tad.

"Well, I'll get out of you way." Tawni said as she started for the door of her car.

"Tawni!" Sonny called after her. "You don't have to leave. I'm about done. I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry you don't agree with my choices and I'm sorry that it has to be like this. I wish it could be different. I just want you to know that you're still my best friend, this had to happen sometime you know."

"It doesn't _have_ to be like this if you would just listen to your head!" Tawni yelled at Sonny, aggravated at Sonny's apology.

"Well, I have never been one to listen to my head, you know that." Sonny snapped.

"That needs to change."

"Excuse me for apologizing when it's you that needs too! It's my life Tawni, you don't make my decisions."

"Well, maybe I need too!" Tawni angrily spat out to her ex-roommate.

"Maybe you need to get a new best friend. Maybe you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you. Maybe you need to realize that people change. Perhaps you need to realize that I love Chad!" Sonny retorted towards the star with wide eyes.

Tawni just started at her best friend. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Not only was Sonny telling her how she felt about Tawni, but she just admitted to being in love with Chad… again. Tawni stood frozen, afraid to move. "You… you love… Chad?"

Sonny nodded, but chose to do more than that so Tawni would believe her. "Yes… yes I do."

"But… but Hayden said, you told him…" Tawni stumbled across her words.

"I lied." Sonny looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to say it. I was thinking about Chad and it… it came out. Hayden was so happy; I couldn't tell him it wasn't true. But Tawni, if you would just open your eyes you would see that I'm much happier with Chad. I haven't felt like this in years. You can't tell me you don't notice a difference." Sonny beamed just thinking about the adrenaline rush she felt when she was with Chad.

"I just don't want it to be true. I don't want you to be with Chad." Tawni confessed. "I don't want you to love because whenever you fall for him you fall hard. Sonny, it's scary how you change your life to revolve around him. You two are like a real life Bella and Edward and it's scary because you make your whole life about Chad. It's scary to see how in love you are with him because it isn't just part of you that loves him, it's all of you."

"Isn't that what it's all about? People dream of finding their Edward and if I have mine, isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Sonny asked.

"But you're so fragile…" Tawni trailed off.

"Not as much as you would think."

"I guess I have to let you win this one, huh?"

"Yeah, you do because I'm not letting him go again. You saw how miserable I was without him. You know how much I need him; you just don't want to admit it."

"I guess you're right. So, are you staying with him?" Tawni wondered.

"Yes, I am, just until I find a place for myself."

"So, you're looking for houses?" Tawni asked surprised.

"Well, I don't plan on moving in with Chad for good… just yet. I need a place that can be just mine. "Sonny said, slightly nervous for Tawni's reaction.

"Sonny." Tawni stated seriously. "What are you going to do about Hayden? You can't just keep leading him on like this. Sonny, he loves you! And he thinks _you_ love _him_ too."

"I do love Hayden!" Sonny defended. "I just love Chad more. I need Chad more."

"Break up with Hayden or break up with Chad. You can't keep cheating Sonny. That's not you. This isn't you! God, what the hell happened to you? How can little miss perfect be okay with this?"

"I can't okay? I can't break up with Hayden. Tawni, you don't get it. When I'm with Chad, it's like I'm the only one in the room besides him. IT's like I have no problems what's so ever, I have no other thoughts besides the ones that revolve around Chad. It's like we are the only two people in the world. I forget all my problems and everything I have done to hurt someone. It's just us. Just Chad and Sonny."

"That's not fair to Hayden!" Tawni argued.

"You're right, it's not. But is using someone for their fame fair? Last time I checked, it wasn't." Sonny remarked.

"He's not doing that." Tawni defended Hayden's honor.

"Really? Is that why whenever we go out it's always in the public eye? The only reason he started dating me in the first place was for the publicity." Sonny told her friend bitterly.

"Well, he's changed now."

"That's bull shit and you know it! Tawni I'm happy. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am!" Tawni yelled. "I am. I just hate the reason you're happy."

"I know you hate Chad for his past, but he's different. It wasn't his entire fault either Tawni. I'm the one who started the whole thing, it wasn't Chad at all. I broke him first."

"That may be, but you're my friend. Not him."

"Well, that's not your problem to deal with, it's mine." Sonny got into her car and slammed the door before Tawni even had a chance to open her mouth. In just seconds she was already down the street closing one door and opening the door to her future.

**Thanks so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this. I'll give you a preview as always if you review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Lady-Apricotxx- Thanks for the review and yes Hayden will find out. Sooner than you would think.**

**Kayalex- Yes, Sonny has moved out, I figured it was time. Glad you loved it! Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Cjpatel05- Well, your wish is granted, but who knows for how long. Thanks for the review! Hope you continue to do so.**

**MirandaKP- Yes, there was quite a bit of fighting and this chapter is no better. Chad is sweet, but that could all change…**

_Chapter Twelve- A secret is Revealed_

"So, if you have moved out of Tawni's, where exactly are you staying?" Hayden asked his suspiciously. He had just found out a day earlier that his girlfriend of seven months had moved out of the house she once shared with her best friend. She had moved out three weeks ago, but he somehow was just now finding out. Safe to say, he was mad. Mad at her for not telling him until three weeks later. Mad at the fact that he had no idea where Sonny Munroe had been living for the last three months. He was mad that he had been kept out of the blue in her decision to move. And he was mad that she hadn't come to him for a place to stay.

"Oh, you know just some hotel." Sonny told him casually as if she had rehearsed it… which she had.

"That's crazy! Why would you stay at a hotel when you have a perfectly fine place to stay?"

"I know you're made, but I had to get out."

"You could have told me!" Hayden yelled.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want to bother you." Sonny quickly came up with.

"Bother! This wouldn't have bothered me! I just like to know where the woman I love is living. I like to know that you're safe."

"I am absolutely safe."

"You have a place to stay but yet you're not there." Hayden whispered.

"I told you I had to leave." Sonny said once again.

"Not that place." Hayden waved his hand in disgust. "You could be staying with me. Why didn't you come over to my place? I could make sure that you're as safe as you possibly could be. I would make sure you were okay. I get that you had to leave, but why didn't you come to me?"

Sonny wasn't prepared for this. She hadn't expected Hayden to ask a question like this. She had really even expected that he knew about all this until she met him at the park down the street from her old house. He had been holding up a magazine with her on the cover. It was one of her house searching. She knew then she had to come clean, so she came up with the first thing that popped into her head, a hotel. "I just didn't think it would work. We're not married and we're not engaged. And I know I'm not ready for that…" Sonny stopped hoping Hayden would just leave it at that.

"Do you want to get married?" Hayden questioned, confused at her response.

"No! Not now." Sonny quickly saved herself. "We're still young. How do we even know that we're right for each other? How do we know that we should be spending the rest of our life together?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of our lives together? That's how you know. If you think you could stand to be with me every day! If you think that you could enjoy waking up to me every morning. That's how you know Sonny!"

"We're still young!" Sonny defended.

"Stop using that as your excuse! You're just afraid of the commitment that comes with this decision. You're just scared that I'll leave you like everyone else in your life has. We're not that young Sonny! We at the age that you should be with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"We don't need to be having this conversation." Sonny hissed.

"Then when will we? I'm not going to wait around forever for you to change your mind."

"No one says you have too."

"Yeah, you're right. Because we might not even be together long enough for me to wait." Hayden angrily spat as he fished out his keys and made a break for his car. He was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Why am I here, Tawni?" Chad groaned, annoyed with Tawni's lack of communication. He had been sitting in this same seat at Bravo! For the last hour and Tawni had gone on and on about everything expect why she had asked the Oscar winner to lunch. The paparazzi had had a field day when they first arrived together, well driving separately of course. After a five year strain, no one expected to ever see Chad Dylan Cooper and Tawni Hart out and about with the other. Even Chad himself, was confused at it.

"I guess it's time to share. Obviously you caught on to my little charade." Tawni said once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"Actors do know other actors. They also know when an actor is lying or just putting on a simple… act."

Tawni smiled grimly at Chad's snarky comment. "Well here goes it then. I know all about you and Miss Sunshine."

Chad's fake grin turned upside down faster than a diver flipping off a diving board. "I assumed."

"I know she's been staying with you." Tawni added with a devious smile.

"That I also assumed. And what do you plan on doing about it since you always must interfere somehow?" Chad looked up with irritation in his baby blues.

"I'm just here to look out for my friend."

"Oh, you mean the friend that you have talked to so much in the last few weeks." Chad said sarcastically with a hint of anger.

Tawni ignored him and continued on to what she was saying before. "She falls too head over heels for you too fast and I just need to make sure that you don't let that happen." Tawni threatened.

"Are you telling me to end things with Sonny?"

"I' telling you that she thinks that she loves you. If you know what's good for you, you won't say it back."

"Whatever happened to being happy for your friends?"Chad glared.

"Are we in an understanding?" Tawni disregarded him.

"Are you threatening me?" Chad glowered.

"We wouldn't want Sonny to know about your dirty little secret now would we?" Tawni grinned wickedly as she showed Chad that picture that had been burning a hole in her pocket for five years.

"You wouldn't hurt Sonny like that."

"She would get over it eventually."

"Really? Is that why it was so easy for her to come back to me?" Chad retorted.

"She and Hayden could be happy. You're just impairing her judgment."

"Maybe because I know what's best for her? Maybe because I know she's happier with me than she'll ever be with _Hayden_. Maybe because I know it's going to take her much longer than five years to get over this one. And to forgive you? I don't see that happening at all. I know her better than you would think, better than you and that just drives you crazy. You hate that you're not her number one anymore, you've always hated that." Chad hissed, rage flashing through his blue orbs.

"You wish Chad." Tawni glared back with just as much fury.

"It's time that you finally admit it Tawni. I won and you lost."

Sonny Munroe was driving to Nico and Grady's expecting to have a fun evening with her ex-costars. She never expected it to be _all_ of her fellow _So Random_ cast mates. She certainly didn't expect a former roommate to be in attendance either.

"Sonny!" Nico cheered as she entered into the room her friends were currently sitting in. "We're all so glad you're here!"

Sonny glanced at Tawni seeing her roll her eyes as if she were saying 'I'm not'. Sonny thought it was best if she ignored it. "Thanks! I've been wanting a night out with my best friends."

"Well, you've been hard to reach these last few weeks." Grady spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"Grady's right and you don't hear those words often so you know that this is true. What's been up with you Sonny? What's going on?" Zora asked, concerned about her friend's whereabouts.

"I've been pretty busy. I'm looking for a house. I've had a few pieces I have had to run through. It's been a pretty hectic week."

"So hectic that you can't even tell your _best _friends where you've been staying?" Nico added with the same amount of worry.

They had stumped Sonny. She couldn't feed around the bush anymore. She stole another glimpse in Tawni's direction only to see a sly smirk gracing her face. Tawni thought Sonny would come up with yet another lie. Oh Tawni Hart that smirk will soon be wiped off your face. "I've been at a friend's."

"Whose? Because if we recall correctly, all your best friends are sitting in this room." Zora said while staring intently at Sonny.

"Zora, you don't have to look at me like that, it's creepy. Anyways, as I said, I've been staying at a good friend of mine's house…" Another peek at Tawni. This time the smirk rested on a different face, the one who was talking. "I have been staying at Chad's."

"What?" Three out of the four all yelled in unison. Tawni just sat with her mouth ajar in shock. She never expected Sonny would say it. She never thought she would hear Sonny say it aloud all in one sentence. She figured they would have to knock it out of her.

"I know you're surprised-."

"Surprised? More like what the hell do you think you're doing? How could you be staying at that monster's?" Nico yelled overpowering the rest.

"We've been talking for about the past six months. He needed someone to help him out and I needed a place to stay."

"You can't be serious? Why him? Of all people, why him? He broke your heart!"

"That's why I keep trying to get through her head, Zora!" Tawni finally spoke up for the first time since Sonny walked into the house.

"Tawni, you knew! That is almost just as bad." Grady accused the blonde.

"Yeah, Tawni! How could you keep this from us? It's not fair! You always tell Tawni everything and leave us out in the dark!" Nico said as Zora said, "What were you thinking, keeping this from us?"

"Guys, guys! Stop yelling at Tawni! I'm the one at fault. It's not a big deal. Chad and I talked and everything's good between us. Just stop pointing fingers!" Sonny cut in, ceasing all the madness as friends has started.

"How can you possibly say that it's no big deal? You're staying at Chad Dylan Cooper's house?" Zora screeched.

"What?" A new voice spoke from behind the group of friends. Sonny knew this voice and she knew exactly who invited it here.

Sonny closed her eyes and when she painfully opened them, anger flashed through them towards her friend. "I thought you were my best friend." She hissed at Tawni as she stood up to face what was about to happen.

"He has a right to know what you're doing behind his back."

"But it's not your right to tell him!"

"Sonny…" Hayden interrupted, calmly for now. "Is this true? Are you… staying at… Chad's?" Hayden growled as he said the Oscar winner's name.

Sonny slowly turned around to face the man she proclaimed to love. She had never seen him look so… vulnerable. She had never seen him look so furious. Sonny knew what she had to do. She had to tell the truth. Her lies had become such a part of her life, she wasn't sure of what was actually true and what was a lie. "Yes, it's true."

"How could you do this to me?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

"I-." Sonny started. "How could you lie to me? Right in front of me! How could you?" Hayden's voice grew louder with each word he said.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know! Sonny, I believed you. I played along with what you said. I _trusted_ you! I _loved_ you. How the fuck could you lie to me like this? How can you be living with that bastard?"

"Hayden, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Then how did you want me to find out? Were you ever even going to tell me?"

"Of course I was! I just wasn't ready yet. I knew you would get angry and blow this whole thing out of proportion!"

"Well, of course I'm fucking angry. You've been living at your ex-boyfriend's for three freaking weeks! You told me you were at a hotel!" Hayden shouted as anger consumed him.

"I'm sorry!" Sonny tried.

"You don't get to apologize." Hayden hissed. "Why there? Why of all places, there?"

"Because I knew he would let me in. I knew he needed someone and I needed a place to stay! I knew he wouldn't ask questions, he would just let me in. I knew I could count of him." Sonny admitted.

"_I_ would have let you in._ I_ would have been there! He doesn't need anyone, he doesn't deserve anyone."

"You don't fucking know him!" Sonny finally exploded. "You don't know our past!"

"And that scares me! Why are you so defensive over him? Why must you keep him in your life? You'll never be able to move on if you keep all these ties to him!"

"Because I need him." Sonny whispered so quietly nobody but Hayden heard her.

"But why?" Hayden bellowed. "Why is it so important to have him in your life? Why would you choose him over me?"

"He keeps me being me. He's what makes me Sonny! I don't have to put on an act with him. I can just be me! I chose him because… because I knew it was right for me!" Sonny lied once again.

"And what do I do for you? How do I make you a better person?" Hayden asked his voice laced with jealous rage.

"You keep me grounded. You keep me from falling and giving this life up. You keep me here! Without you I wouldn't go out to get publicity I would just stay in."

"Are you sure you're not getting me confused with Chad?" Hayden sarcastically joked. He couldn't believe that the perfect girl for him betrayed him like this. He couldn't believe what Sonny was doing to him. He just thought she was different, but she was just like Chad himself. They really did deserve each other.

"Hayden, I know what I did was horrible, but I didn't want you to freak out! You have nothing to be worried about." Sonny was just grateful she was such a talented actress because if not, this would never work. Although, one person did see through her act… Tawni and she made sure everyone else knew it. As soon as Hayden caught Tawni's gaze, she rolled her eyes showing him that she thought Sonny was full of shit.

"So, you have no feeling for him what so ever?"

Sonny gulped. She knew no matter how good of an actress she was, there was no way she could fake this. "Hayden…"

"Wrong answer." Hayden interrupted her. "You do, don't you? For how long?"

"I don't know." Sonny sighed. "They just- it's just a feeling that came from the past."

"Yet he's still in your life today. How long have you been in touch with him?"

"Since Mark's funeral." And this was the first truthful thing Sonny Munroe had said all day.

"That was like five and a half months ago! You've been in contact with him since then?"

"You knew that! You knew that I had been talking to him!" Sonny took her turn shouting.

"I didn't realize it was a regular thing! You've harbored feelings for him for five and a half months, I'm a fool." Hayden chuckled a dry laugh.

"It hasn't been for five and half months!" Sonny recklessly defended herself.

"Did you even mean it when you said 'I love you' to me?" Hayden lowered his voice, vulnerability shining through it.

Sonny paused. She was trapped. She had no way out now. "Ye-yes." She stuttered.

"I don't believe you. You're a fucking bitch, you know that? I can't believe I let myself fall for you. I can't believe you led me on like that!" Hayden cursed her name.

"I'm… so… so, sorry." Sonny said the tears falling down her face weren't an act. No, they were real, just like the guilt.

"We're done." Hayden just stared at her to see her reaction. He didn't expect her to shake her head in agreement, but Sonny Munroe never did do the expected. Tears were still streaming down her face, but he left momentarily so he never did see them stop.

"Sonny?" Zora weakly asked the girl sitting in front of her. When Sonny showed no acknowledgement, Zora decided to continue. "We all feel… terrible. We're so sorry that you're going through this. We're just… confused."

Sonny just continued to stare off into space. She was sitting outside on the back porch, just gazing off into the clouds. The tears had stopped about a half hour after Hayden left and well, two hours after that is where she is now. She hadn't said one word in the two and a half hours it had been since Hayden left. "Sonny, we're worried." Zora tried again.

Sonny still didn't move. She just sat… staring. Zora stood at the side of her for another five minutes before she turned on her heels and started to head back inside. "I'm not surprised."

Zora's head snapped back to look at the friend she had grown to admire." What?"

"I'm not surprised." Sonny repeated in the same monotonous tone.

"About?"

"That Tawni did this." Sonny simply stated.

"Well that's Tawni." Zora was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what to say to that.

"You're right. Tawni only does what _she_ wants for her friends. She never even thinks about what the friend wants."

"She's just-."

"Looking out for us?" Sonny finished her sentence for her. "No, she just wants control. That's always what she's after."

Zora contemplated this for a moment. A new question suddenly struck her and she knew she needed a straight answer right from the source. "Why'd you do it? Why are you staying with Chad? Why are you allowing yourself to go through this again?"

"Doing what?" Sonny innocently asked.

"Letting yourself fall for him all over again."

Sonny sighed. She didn't know why. She didn't know why she felt like she had to have Chad around in order to survive. She didn't know why she couldn't let go of him and move on. She didn't know why she needed him. She didn't know why she was thinking about him Chad when the perfect guy just walked out of her life. She didn't know why she wasn't chasing Hayden down. She didn't know why she wasn't telling Chad it was over. She was so lost in her won world she couldn't find the way out. She was stuck drowning in her past, unable to find the light. She needed to move on. She needed to let go of the past she clung too. She needed to let Chad Dylan Cooper out of her life for good, once and for all.

Yes, she loved him. But only because he was her first real love. Sonny had always been a helpless romantic and the idea of being with her first love for the rest of her life intrigued her. She thought that was what she wanted, but thinking back on it now… it wasn't. She wanted a new start, a new life. The last five years, she never gave herself the chance to move on past Chad.

She kept all Chad's stuff just the way he left it. She never took down his pictures. She gave herself no room to let go. She just needed closure. The last six months with Chad were great, but it was all just fun and games. She couldn't make a life on that.

He was still the player he always had been. She knew he had been fooling around with multiple women in the last few months. It was in his nature, she didn't blame him. Her cause wasn't exactly helping. She needed to give up Chad. She needed to move past this fantasy. She was so caught up in the hype he gave her, that she didn't realize she just loved the idea of him, not actually him. She loved the feeling of being a teenager again, but she didn't love _him_.

Hayden was the perfect guy. He was sweet and thoughtful. And he _loved_ her. Just _her_. He saw a future with them where as Chad couldn't foretell into the next month. Chad wasn't husband material. He was a playful, quick romance type of guy. Chad hated commitment unless it had to do with himself. He didn't want marriage or kids. He just wanted a life of whores and one night stands. He wasn't fit for Sonny. Sonny wanted marriage and children. She wanted the whole package and Hayden was willing to give it all to her. And she wanted it, she yearned for it. "I have to end thing with Chad." Sonny concluded after minutes of silence.

Zora just nodded agreeable. She knew Sonny had finally understood her infatuation with the three named heartthrob.

"And I have to do it soon." Sonny added, realizing she had to do it that night. She had to cut Chad out of her life for good before she could move forward with Hayden. "I have to do it now." Sonny stood up and walked into the house. She grabbed her keys and fled the home of two of her best friends.

"Chad? Chad, are you here?" Sonny called out as she entered his home.

"Sonny? I didn't know you were going to be home so early." Chad said while rushing down the steps as fast as he could. Sonny could tell he had been busy for he was straightening his t-shirt and shorts.

"You don't have to hide her, by all means show her face." Sonny teased.

"Well, I guess it's a little late for that."

Sonny rolled her eyes assuming he made her go out the window. "You're like a teenage boy trying to hide his girlfriend from his parents."

"If I recall correctly, we did that quite a few times." Chad remembered.

Sonny just shook her head in a playful way. "So what are you doing home so early?" Chad asked.

"I'd realize some things whilst at Nico and Grady's."

"Like?" Chad wondered.

"Well for starters, how messed up we are. I mean, look at us! My boyfriend just broke up with me because I'm living at my ex-boyfriend's." Sonny said in a serious tone all joking had exited her voice.

"Hayden broke up with you?" Chad smiled.

"Chad, this is serious! I'm tired of games. I want a committed relationship and you can't go a night without getting laid no matter who's doing it to you!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You had a boyfriend!" Chad poorly defended himself.

"If that were the case you wouldn't have been screwing multiple hoes."

"Jealous?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows, oblivious to Sonny's serious demeanor.

"Chad! I want to be the man I want to marry. You can't offer me what I want."

"How would you know?"

"Actions speak louder than words." Sonny quoted the famous line.

"Maybe not now, but I can change! I will change." Chad proclaimed.

Sonny smiled sweetly. "I don't want you to change for me. I want you to change for the person you think you could actually commit to. I want you to want to change."

"So, this is it? You're leaving?"

"Yeah Chad, I'm leaving in the morning. We need to get past our past. We need to let go."

"So, tonight is our last night together and then that's it? It's over forever?" Chad asked.

"Tonight is our last night together and then we're out of each other's lives for good." Sonny confirmed.

"I suppose there is nothing I can do to change your mind."

"There's nothing you can do." Sonny walked over to him. She gave him a sweet, long kiss to officially close that chapter in the book of her life. If only she knew, she was the one Chad would change for.


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW! You guys are the best! Eleven reviews! That's awesome; I hope we can keep that up. I know a lot of you are confused with the direction I'm taking this story, but I have decided to make it a story with three different parts. Right now, we're in the second part, most likely the part that will show you guys some more background of Sonny and Chad's past. I hope you all enjoy what I'm doing and I hope you all continue to review. Thanks for everything!**

**Kayalex- Sorry about the confusion, but isn't that what makes it all the more exciting! **

**Geekquality- Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story; I hope you continue to review!**

**Tiffc10- Drama is what makes a good story! I hope you continue to like this story, I love writing it!**

**Almostlover-hopelessdream- Yes you will find out. I'm not sure when, but it will present itself sometime. The fact that you said this reminds you of the Notebook means so much. I'm a huge fan of the movie and book. Also, for saying I'm a good writer. I always wonder what you guys think of my writing so thank you for the input. I'm glad you like it.**

**Channyloveforever- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Channyfanx10- Don't worry the story is not over yet. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but it's not close to being over yet!**

**SonnyChadFan- Tawni just has her own way of showing how much she cares for Sonny. Don't worry, she'll get better. Hayden's part in this is sad, he is being strung along. But you'll see he's not all good. Chad was a player, but that was when he knew Sonny was off limits because of Hayden, but now… Chad's secret will play a part pretty soon.**

**Tee and Biscuits- I'm glad you love this! I'm just as excited as you are.**

**VeVe2491- I'm sorry it was sad; it was hard for me to write. Don't worry though, Chad and Sonny will come together sooner than you would think.**

**MirandaKp- I'm sorry for the sadness, but it had to be done for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Chapter Thirteen- It's been awhile_

**~*Two Years Later*~**

"Hayden, can you grab this?" Tawni called out to him, out of breath.

"Yeah. What happened to Nico and Grady?" Hayden asked, taking the box of food from her hands.

"Oh, you know, checking out the place. It really is a beautiful house." Tawni marveled.

"Yeah, it is. We did a good job."

"A great job." Tawni agreed.

"Hon, can you get out the burgers? Grady's ready to eat and I'm right along with him." An angelic voice yelled out from the backyard.

Hayden grabbed the hamburgers from the fridge and walked briskly outside into the backyard. "Here you are." He handed them to his fiancé of three months.

"Thanks." She blushed as Hayden kissed her on the cheek. "Sonny! C'mon we're dying here."

Sonny rolled her eyes at her friends and let go of Hayden's grasp. She handed off the burgers to Nico who had already fired up the grill.

Sonny and Hayden decided to throw a barbeque tonight. It was sort of a way to celebrate their engagement and new house. They had just moved in together about a month ago and were now just settling in. The house was finally starting to look like a home. Only close friends and family were coming to the party. They didn't want to attract too much attention.

The two had gotten back together after a shocking split according to all the magazines. They were only apart for four months after breaking up. Sonny had called Hayden in those months. She did everything it took to get her man back. Hayden wasn't quick to forgive her, but after he realized it was completely over between Sonny and Chad, he started to loosen up. They've been practically inseparable since.

Hayden proposed about one year and a couple months later. Sonny didn't even hesitate to answer. She automatically said yes. Of course, she hasn't completely forgotten about Chad, but he was the last thing on her mind. She's finally happy with Hayden, or so she thinks. After all, she hasn't seen Chad in two years.

Chad Dylan Cooper has been pretty busy in the last two years. He's come out with three movies in that amount of time. One was a romantic comedy with the one and only, Miley Cyrus. All the magazines said it was the best romantic comedy that had premiered in quite some time. The other two were action flicks, one set to be a trilogy bigger than Pirates of the Caribbean.

On a personal level, things have been sort of low key. The first six months after Sonny had left, Chad worked on changing. He slipped up quite a bit, but then he saw that Sonny had gotten back with Hayden and knew that he had to step up his game.

Another six months later and Chad had stolen the heart of actress/singer Julie Wilson. She had been in the business for a couple of years now and was the star in one of Chad's action films. They instantly clicked.

Fast forward about nine months later and Chad had found out Sonny Munroe was engaged. It wasn't in the magazines yet, but Chad knew people. Of course being friends with one of Sonny's best friends was certainly helpful. Miley was too keen of keeping things to herself. She was one of those people who believed in soul mates. And she thought Chad and Sonny were made for each other, which Chad wasn't going to disagree with. So, Miley let him know about Sonny and now he needed a plan. Chad Dylan Cooper is not a quitter, which is why he already has a plan. A good plan, a plan that will kiss Hayden goodbye.

"I got it! I got the part!" Hayden shouted in achievement as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Sonny came rushing into the house. She heard his shouts while she was out planting some flowers.

"I got the part!" Hayden repeated as he ran up to his fiancé and planted a kiss on her.

Sonny laughed at Hayden's antics. "For what?"

"The audition I had about two weeks ago. It's supposed to be filled with big stars! I'm the best friend of the main character." Hayden boasted.

"Who is being played by?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I don't know that yet. They said I would know a few days before filming started. The guy is off filming some movie in England so he can't make it to any of the meetings beforehand." Hayden informed her, not caring about the strangeness of the situation.

"Oh." Was all Sonny said.

"Gosh, this is so exciting!"

"When's the first meeting?"

"In two days."

"Wow, that's soon." Sonny said, confusion filling her brown orbs. Something about this whole thing sounded wrong. It felt as though Hayden had been set up.

"They want to get this going fast. Filming had already been scheduled to start a week from Tuesday."

"And today's Saturday." Sonny stated.

"How cool is this?"

"Very." Sonny smiled. She gave him another kiss and walked over to the fridge to get out a bottle of champagne to celebrate with.

"This whole thing has gone by so fast. I can't believe filming starts tomorrow."

"And yet you still haven't met the main guy."

"No, the director, Ryan, said his filming in England was running late. He said he'd be there tomorrow for sure though."

"Strange. Are you sure you still want me to go tomorrow? After all, it is your first day."

"No, it's fine. Ryan has insisted that you come. He told everyone they could have someone there tomorrow. He's pretty laid back." Hayden told her.

"He sounds like it." Sonny agreed, still not too sure how she felt about this whole thing. I mean, not knowing who the lead actor is? That's crazy, especially when filming started tomorrow. She wasn't so sure Hayden was thinking clearly. This guy could be some loser or worse, someone Hayden doesn't get along with. And having family and friend on the first day? Sonny's never heard of or seen that happen in all her years of experience. But Hayden was happy, so Sonny just had to shut up and not worry about it. At least, not in front of him.

"Hayden!" The director, Ryan, cheered as he saw the guy pull up with the always stunning, Sonny Munroe.

"Ryan! It's nice to see you." Hayden shook the man's hand. "This is Sonny Munroe, my fiancé. You probably recognize her from her Oscar winning role in _Lost but not Forgotten_."

"Of course! I loved that movie. It was such an endearing and enlightening true story. Also your work during your times at _So Random! _were quite wonderful."

"Thank you. Both are roles I will never forget. I hold both experiences close to my heart." Sonny sincerely said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am a huge fan of all your work."

"Same to you Ms. Munroe. I may be speaking for my cast, but we would love to have you on the show sometime." Ryan offered, talking about his insanely successful show, Glee.

"I would be honored to guest star. Glee just so happens to be one of my favorite shows." Sonny spoke nothing but the truth.

"Wonderful. I'll have to set something up. Hayden, are you ready to meet your best friend!"

"You bet I am! I have been waiting for this all week." Hayden grinned.

"Awesome. He's very excited to be working with you. He says you know each other quite well." Ryan smirked; the plan was going far too smoothly.

"We know each other?" Hayden asked, shocked at this new revelation.

"Oh yes, he's very thrilled. Requested you himself."

"Really?" Hayden knitted his eyebrows together. Sonny simply stayed smiling. It was about time someone recognized all of Hayden's hard work. This was all going great. She had been wrong about Ryan. He did seem laid back. Also, he wasn't strange at all, just confident in his actors as all directors should. Sonny was genially happy for Hayden, but all that was wiped away when she saw _him_. Ryan noticed her change in appearance and knew everything was still on the right track.

Hayden saw him too and decided to be the first one to speak up. "What is Chad Dylan Cooper doing here?"

"Oh, Chad? He's you're best friend!" Ryan faked his excitement, Hayden had no idea Ryan knew of his two stars past. He always knew he should have tried acting.

Sonny closed her eyes in frustration. Why couldn't one thing go right in her life? She had been right all along. Chad set this up, Ryan admitted it himself. She had fallen into another one of his traps, only this time she wasn't alone.

Hayden hadn't moved a muscle since Ryan uttered those dreadful words. He hadn't even blinked. He couldn't. If he moved that would mean this was all real and this just could _not_ be real. Hayden could _not_ be playing Chad Dylan Cooper's _best_ friend. This was his worst nightmare come true.

When Sonny saw Chad walking towards them, she realized this angered her. She thought Chad had grown up over their time apart. Apparently it was all just an act. She really thought that he had changed. He had a steady girlfriend for the first time in years and she had been his girlfriend for more than a year. He also has had some very successful, _adult_ movies. She thought that now they could try to possibly be friends. But of course, Chad was Chad. And he just had to ruin everything.

"Hello Hayden, Sonny." Chad smiled as he approached the couple.

"Well, I'll let my two stars get to know one another a little better." Ryan said patting Hayden and Chad, both, on the back.

"Great…" Hayden muttered.

"What are you trying to do, Chad?" Sonny asked for Hayden.

"Jealous you didn't get a part, Munroe?"

"Answer the question." Sonny hissed.

"You haven't changed." Chad smiled, knowing Hayden would finally respond.

"_You _don't know the first thing about her." Hayden seethed.

"I hope that's not the tone you plan on using when we film."

"Chad!" Sonny barked.

"Hayden," Chad turned towards the still rising star. "Isn't this what you want? A film that will boost your career for once, to the highest point it has ever been."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd be involved." Hayden snapped, aggravated already with the Oscar winning actor.

"With that attitude, no wonder nothing like this had already happened to your career. Yesh, you remind me of Sonny when she was auditioning for a role in my movie." Chad winked at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hayden seething. "Anyways, you're lucky I was able to look past our past… history together, and choose you for this role._ You_ should be thanking _me_ for this role. Because of me, you're about to be known to more people than just your family."

Hayden didn't know what to say to this. He didn't know Chad well enough to know if he were lying or actually telling the truth. So, all he mumbled was, "I think I'm needed for hair and makeup." Hayden was very aware of how this statement sounded, but it would get him far away from Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny though, did not follow her fiancé. Unlike Hayden, Sonny did know Chad well enough to know that he was lying. She didn't know why, but she was determined to find out. So, after two years of no communication, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were going to have a confrontation.

"What are you really up to?" Sonny asked Chad after she took notice of the smirk on his face while Hayden walked away.

"You're really marrying that guy?" Chad laughed. "Good luck."

"I'm not joking around Chad! At least he's being grown up about this and everything that has happened, now and the past!" Sonny took note that this didn't all make sense, but she chose to ignore it.

"You always have had a way with words." Chad joked.

"What is going on Chad?"

"Do you remember when we were eighteen and we were standing on Skyler's balcony?"

"What?" Sonny cried, annoyed by Chad's ignorance.

"You don't do you?" Chad's face fell for a minute, but he quickly recovered it. "It was around Christmas and Skler's family was throwing their annual party. Your cast was finally invited because you and had been dating.

"I took you up to the balcony that hung outside the guest room, so that we could have a moment alone. That was the first time I told you I loved you and you replied to me saying that 'I certainly had a way with words.' I remember being so nervous that you weren't going to say it back. I was so worried that it was too soon to say it, but then you did. It was one of the best days of my life." Chad admitted looking away from her stare.

Sonny's eyes immediately softened. "Of course I remember that night, Chad. How could I possibly forget it?" Sonny reassured him.

"I'm glad." Was all he said.

"But what has that got to do with what you have planned now? Why did you request Hayden for this movie?" Sonny asked once again, figuring she wouldn't be told what she wanted to hear.

"Everything Sonny. If you realize the significance of that memory, then you have to know it has everything to do with what's going on now."

"I don't get it." Sonny said, confusion filling her eyes. Chad certainly knew how puzzle someone.

"I wouldn't expect you too. Hayden's got you so bewildered; you can't even tell what's been right in front of you all along."

"He doesn't have me confused." Sonny defended. "He has me happy.

"You're not as happy as you could be. You know that just as much as I do. You're just blinded by the feeling of actually getting married. You can't even begin to think that you're making a mistake because you're friends have you so brainwashed that you don't even know what you really need. You're too scared to admit it to yourself that you're marrying the wrong guy." As Chad said this, he was already walking away from Sonny, towards the set.

When the words finally digested into Sonny's brain, she found herself at a loss of everything. A loss at words, a loss at movement, a loss of feeling. She was just frozen in shock. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that. She couldn't believe he actually thought he still knew her. She couldn't believe _him_! He actually thought she _still_ had feelings for him.

Chad Dylan Cooper, of all people, had no right to speak to her that way. After all the shit he's pulled on her, he has no right to even speak to her at all. Tawni had been right all along. She never did think right in the presence of Chad. That's what the last two years were for, a clean break from Chad. Sure, at times she found herself craving him, his touch, the feel of him against her, his voice, his eyes. But it was over between them. Chad had screwed up once and for all. Sure, Sonny had ended it, but if he had never hurt her in the first place, maybe things would be different now.

Maybe she wouldn't be marrying Hayden, maybe Hayden wouldn't be a part of her life at all. Maybe Chad was right, what if she was marrying the wrong guy. Yes, she loved Hayden, but being by Chad again… she just couldn't explain the feeling he gives her. Just being near him makes her nervous, makes her tingle with excitement. She knew that she missed him, but she couldn't go back down that road.

She couldn't let Chad affect her like this. She needed to stop thinking about it, about him. She needed him to just hide in a box and never come out. She couldn't think straight with him so close. He always did this to her. He intoxicated her; he made it hard for her to breathe, hard for her to even speak right. He thought he was all that because of his hold over her, but he had no idea what he was doing. Sonny could see it. Sonny knew all this was still a game to him; she knew he could never change. But she couldn't stop the feelings he gave her. She couldn't stop herself from wanting more.

She didn't know what Chad Dylan Cooper had been smoking in the last two years, if he thought he still knew her, but it must have been strong.

Chad knew he had her all confused, but she needed it. She needed to know that he still cared, that he still loved her. He would always love her, how could he not? She was Sonny Munroe after all. The only woman who held such a tight hold over Chad's heart, the only person Chad cared for with so much passion. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, but Sonny had a way of making his whole world revolve around her. Sure, it wasn't once like that, but now, that he had lost her, it was. It was always about her, it would always be about her. He will always care for, always want her, always need her.

He knew his thoughts should revolve around his girlfriend of fifteen months, but he just couldn't get Julie on his mind. Everything about Julie was different from Sonny. Her hair, her eyes, her personality, it was all different. She wasn't nearly as bubbly as Sonny, nearly as happy, nearly as beautiful. He found himself constantly comparing the two. He knew it was wrong of him, but his feelings for Sonny will never diminish. He knew he was leading Julie on in a way, but he couldn't help it. Yes, he cared for her, and yes, he like her much more than a friend, but with Sonny always around him, Julie meant nothing. She couldn't even be compared to Sonny in the long run. She was nothing compared to Sonny Munroe and Chad had no way of changing that fact.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the longer wait than normal. School has officially started and it has kept me pretty busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter.**

**VeVe-2491- Chad is a changed man now, you will definitely get to see more of his changes. **

**Kayalex- Thanks so much for always reviewing. I always look forward to reading your reviews.**

**LexiTaylor- No this isn't the end, I'm not sure when it will be, but it's not this. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Veeheart914- haha you're review made me laugh. I hope you stick with this story to find out what happens in the end. And theatre camp, well, I love it so your overdramatic review was so great!**

**Geekquality- Haha, I'm glad you'll still review. Your reviews mean so much to me!**

**Lady-Apricotxx- I'm really glad you like the story. Let me know what you want to happen next!**

**MirandaKP- I'm glad you loved it! I really enjoying writing this story and hearing what you guy's all think of it.**

_Chapter Fourteen- A new heartbreak_

"And cut!" Ryan shouted as the scene being filmed beforehand came to a close. "Good job you guys, keep it up."

Chad smiled briefly in Ryan's direction. He knew the movie was going along very well. They had been filming for a week and a half so far and even though it was tough getting into things, cough Hayden cough, things were finally going great. Chad and Hayden could film a scene without fault now and it was actually starting to look good. Needless to say, Chad was fairly impressed with Hayden's acting. It wasn't as bad as Chad had anticipated it to be.

Hayden hadn't brought Sonny back on set though and that upset Chad. He knew for a fact she was coming in tomorrow because he overheard Hayden say they were going out to lunch. Chad couldn't wait to see her. They were filming an intense scene tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see the look on Sonny's face when she saw it.

He thought about inviting Julie on set tomorrow, but quickly ruled that out. He needed to woo Sonny and bringing Julie in wouldn't do that at all. He figured they would have to meet sometime in the duration of filming, but it needed to be at a time when he could throw Sonny off the track he hoped to lead her on.

As Chad left the set he felt himself smile. Everything was set, his plan to get Sonny back, his friendships, his job. He was finally at a place where he could think about settling down. He could actually picture little Chad's and Sonny's running around his own house. He knew he'd set high hopes for his and Sonny's relationship, but what else could he do? He was an actor after all.

Chad had taken the back roads to get home tonight, forgetting that he would pass the cemetery that two of the most important people in his life were buried in. Mark's anniversary was coming up in just over a month. Three years, three long years. Chad hadn't realized how much he missed him until now. He missed being able to talk to him like they always did. He missed going out and grabbing a beer or going camping for the weekend. He missed having someone to fall back on.

He started to slow down as the cemetery came into view. He looked in the direction of Mark's grave and swore he saw someone. He couldn't tell who it was, but he hastily pulled over to the side of the road. He had no idea if this person was harming Mark's grave.

As Chad came closer to the person, he realized it was a girl, a girl who was obviously sad and needed to vent. She was sitting, playing with the flowers she had brought. Chad couldn't see her face, but he had the tiniest felling that he knew her. "Hey." Chad said as he finally approached this mystery woman.

The girl wiped what Chad assumed was tears and stood up from her sitting position, still not showing her face. She pulled her hood tighter over her head to block her face as she walked past Chad towards where her car was parked. Chad swore he recognized the hoodie; it looked like one he'd lost two years ago. "Hey!" Chad repeated, grabbing the girl's arm to stop her from leaving. "How do you know Mark?" He continued.

The woman drew in a deep sigh, as if she were debating on whether to answer or not. She let out the sigh and began to speak. "He was a good friend." The girl stated slowing pulling down her hood and turning around to finally face the man she hadn't expected to run into.

"Sonny…" Chad looked at her with eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, shocked at her current presence. In all honesty he figured she would have forgotten about Mark. It had been three years and Sonny never really talked to him in his last few years. He just couldn't believe that she was here, placing flowers on his grave.

"I always come here around this time. What are you doing here?" Sonny shot back at him, wanting to get the attention off her. She had never liked being the center of everyone's attention, hence why she let Tawni take that job.

Chad knew this act though and he wasn't going to fall for it. "Why do you come here around this time?"

"Chad!" Sonny sighed once again. "I come to pay my respects. Mark's anniversary is coming up and I always come to visit him the month before, okay? He meant more to me than you know. He was a very good friend to me and I just want him to know that. I want him to know that I appreciated everything he did for me and everything he did for you when I wasn't there. I just want him to know that I miss him." Sonny confessed, not caring that her eyes were starting to water and she could feel herself start to break.

"He knew…" Chad broke off. "I miss him too… so much." He whispered while he stared at his best friend's grave. Sonny nodded as she felt a tear slide down her face at the vulnerability in Chad's face. "He was the best friend anyone could have asked for. He never left my side like most would have, like most did. He knew just how to put up with me." Chad paused, wanting the words to digest in Sonny's brain. "And you were there for e. You might not have felt like you weren't, but I knew you wanted to be there. I knew you still cared."

"But how?"

"The flowers." Chad smiled, referring to the flowers she sent to him after his mom's funeral.

"I felt lousy for sending them." Sonny admitted bashfully.

"They were my mom's favorite and also yours if I remember correctly."

Sonny smiled. Chad always has had a memory like an elephant. "Yes, I believe you're right."

"I thought so." Chad smirked.

"You never answered my question." Sonny got back to the original topic not wanting to think about his smirk anymore than she should be.

"And what exactly was that?"

"Why _you_ are here?" Sonny reminded him.

"Ah, well, I decided to take the back roads home from work tonight and saw someone standing in the direction of Mark's grave. I just had to investigate to see what was up. For all I knew, you could have been some grave smasher or something."

"Why the back roads? It takes so much longer."

"Why not?" Chad shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I have someone waiting for me to get home."

"Julie." Sonny mentioned.

Chad just shook his head. "Not tonight."

It was quiet then. Neither one had anything to say, neither one knew _what _to say. Chad just wished things would go back to how they used to be when he knew what to say or do to make Sonny smile, when he knew _her_. But now Sonny Munroe was like this foreign language to him. He had no clue how to read her anymore. He had no idea how to act around her. So, he asked the inevitable, "How's the engagement?"

"You don't really want to know." Sonny muttered.

"Just making conversation."

"It's good. We're having fun." She kept it short, knowing what he was doing. He was prying out answers from her to see how it really was going.

"Getting everything you wanted? The big church, going back to Wisconsin and everything?"

Sonny paled at the thought that he still remembered their conversation from years ago. She didn't know what to think of it or how to deal with it. What are you supposed to say when your ex mentions the wedding ideas you told him years back? What was she supposed to say to the man she thought she was going to marry while she was growing up? "Everything is moving along nicely."

"When's the date?"

"That's a little forward." Sonny remarked.

"You don't have one." Chad concluded confidently. He prided himself with the fact that he could still read Sonny's eyes.

"No… Hayden's going to be very busy for the next two months and that leads us into August. We want the wedding to be in October when the leaves are falling." Sonny informed him nervously. Chad had begun to inch closer to her since she started her monologue. Now he was right in front of her, she could feel his breath against her ear as he bent down to whisper, "You always wanted a summer wedding or a winter. You said none of the in between, either sunny or the complete opposite."

Sonny had to take a step back to collect herself after this statement processed through her head. Once she felt Chad's lips against her ear, she couldn't concentrate. His words were flying around in her head making her dizzy. Being in this close proximity with Chad was bringing back old feelings and old memories. She couldn't think about anything else other than Chad and that was never a good sign. She just needed to get out of there and as far as away from Chad as possible and soon before she did something that she would regret. "I should go."

Chad's gaze dropped and though he tried to compose his disappointment in front of Sonny, he knew that he was failing. "Yeah." He simply muttered as he continued to stare at the ground.

Sonny noted how upset he looked and she felt guilty. She hated hurting people's feelings, especially one's of those she cared for. She knew Chad was still hurting and she knew that she wasn't helping what so ever. She figured it was best that they left it at this before someone got seriously hurt again. She couldn't face that once more, even if Chad needed her. "I'll see you."

Sonny started towards the gate, but glanced back when she saw that Chad had turned towards Mark's grave. She saw Chad's lips move and she instantly heard the words, "You broke your promise." And as much as she wished that Chad was talking about Mark, she knew he meant her. She had broken her promise to always be there for him. Now, he was all alone, sitting in front of his best friend's grave as vulnerable as Sonny Munroe had ever seen him.

Hayden was nervous for two reasons on this frightful day, actually make that three, he had just thought of another reason to be anxious. One today was Friday the 13th of August if you want the exact date. But the other two reasons, the more important of the three, had him shaking as he walked through the building they were currently filming in today. As soon as hair and makeup and wardrobe were done, he would have to film the most intense, drama filled scene he has ever done with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He had no idea how to even begin.

The third and final reason to why he was sweating bullets was because his fiancé of four months was visiting the set today. First, he had to do this scene with one of the best actresses of their generation watching him and then, he had to watch Chad try to woo her.

Sonny was most likely already here since it was nearing noon and they were going to lunch after Chad and him shot this scene. And after she got home around midnight last night smelling like none other than Chad himself, Hayden was scared silly. But he trusted Sonny, at least he thinks that he does.

But one of those nervous feelings was gone as soon as he saw Chad walk past Sonny looking in the opposite direction. Sonny obviously appeared like she had expected this. _'Good job Sonny!_' Hayden thought to himself, _'Way to reject him.'_ But then the director called him over to start filming and all the nerves doubled.

"Great job!" Sonny cheered as Hayden walked off the set.

"Thanks." Hayden panted from all the yelling. "I don't think I have ever been that nervous before."

"You were fantastic, absolutely amazing."

Hayden smiled at her before leaning in for a kiss. He could feel Sonny's eyes on something else behind him, but he chose to ignore it. Chad quickly started walked by, but Hayden stopped him before he could go any farther. "Hey, Chad! That was amazing, you were excellent."

"Thanks, so were you."

"No cocky retort?" Hayden asked him in disbelief. Chad always had some stuck up response to compliments made towards him.

"Not feeling it today, but really, great job Hayden. You sure impressed him. I almost had to do a double take." Chad glanced at Sonny and Hayden knew something was wrong.

"Thanks man." Hayden sincerely said.

"No problem." The young actor looked down gloomily and said his goodbyes.

"What's up with him?" Hayden asked Sonny once Chad had disappeared.

"I don't know." Sonny shrugged to cover up her lie.

"You're acting the same way." Hayden observed.

"What? No I am not!" Sonny said in a high pitched denial voice. "Chad's just… being bipolar."

"You never did say why you came home so late last night."

"I had stuff to do." Sonny told him.

"Stuff with Chad?" Hayden stated, not questioned.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You don't have to lie to me. I could smell his scent all over you." Hayden stared into her eyes to search for any uneasiness. He didn't see any, which really calmed him. Ever since he heard Sonny deny her claims, it made him terrified that he was being used again. That maybe her little spat with Chad was like a couples fight. He couldn't lose Sonny, it hurt him too much.

"I'm not lying. I went to Mark's grave and Chad showed up. We hardly even talked."

"Sonny…" Hayden warned.

"Hayden, that's the truth. There is absolutely nothing going on between Chad and me."

"So why's he acting so gloomy?"

"Why do you care so much about Chad's feelings? It's not like he cares for yours?"

"Why are you getting so defensive over this?" Hayden retorted.

"Chad's probably just upset that you're getting all the attention today. He never has been one to share the spot light."

"Yeah, okay." Hayden pretended to believe her. "I'm going to go change and then we can leave."

"Okay, I'll wait outside."

Hayden nodded and headed in the direction of his trailer. He noticed Chad door was open and as he walked by he heard a faint crash. He tried to ignore it, but he knew that Chad had just broken something. He looked over at the set they were at today and saw Sonny exit the area. She was walking around, taking a look at everything. He decided not to confront Chad and continued on his way. He decided that if he was still hearing the noises when he left, then he would go and talk to him.

Sonny chose to go and see what was taking Hayden so long, but paused at the trailer she knew belonged to Chad. She heard him cursing as he was talking cleaning up something that was making a lot of sound. She had kind of figured what he was doing. As she walked up the stairs, she heard Chad curse one more time and take in a sharp breath.

"Knock, knock." Sonny said whilst opening the door to reveal herself. Chad looked up in surprise, but quickly diverted his gaze back to his now red hand when he saw who it was.

"What happened?" Sonny worried. But when Chad just turned away from her, she knew she was going to have to take a different approach to this. "You're really going to act like this?"

"Can you just… leave me alone?" Chad snapped, not even turning to face her.

"No! I'm not going to leave you to tear apart your whole trailer and yourself in the process. Apparently anger management classes are still on your list of things to complete!" Sonny spat bitterly at him.

"At least I can keep my word." Chad muttered.

"You don't get to judge me. You don't get to tell me what to do! At least I'm not sitting on my butt, wallowing, waiting for something that's never going to happen. At least I don't hide from people who are just trying to help! At least I won't be alone for the rest of my life!" Sonny yelled.

Chad turned around to face her at this. His eyes and icy gray color meaning that he was extremely angry. Sonny took a step back, frightened at his new appearance that she had seen only once before. "_You_ don't get to tell _me_ how my life is going to go. You don't get to analyze me. _You_ left _me_. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be miserable. Maybe if someone showed some god damn effort towards me, it wouldn't be like this. Maybe if I had someone to catch me, I wouldn't be drowning on dry land. Maybe if someone cared enough for me to be there, I wouldn't be here!" Chad bellowed. He heard the step rattle as he stepped out of his trailer. He heard Sonny follow him. He heard the commotion of the other actor's stop as he trudged off the set to his car.

"Hey! HEY!" Sonny chased after him. Once she reached him, she ripped her arm forward to catch his. "You don't get to run away this time. You don't get to say that you have nobody. You don't get to say that _I_ don't care."

Chad just stood there motionless. He slowly started to turn; his eyes still ice and his mouth in a hard line. "I loved you and you left. How does that show me that you care? How does showing up here two years later, engaged, show me that you're there for me? How does doing absolutely nothing to help me out prove to me that you'll always be there?" Chad rhetorically asked. "Sonny, you're nothing but talk. You break promise after promise and expect everything to be okay. Well, it's not this time. You can't fix everybody, you can't fix me! I'm far too broken to be put back together again, thanks to you. I'm not the one who is always running away. Newsflash Sonny, that's you!" Chad opened his car door and slid into it. With one last glare at Sonny, he zoomed off.

He didn't care anymore about his plan to win Sonny back. He didn't care about anything at this point. Why should he when no cares about him? Why should he put so much effort into one person who couldn't even reciprocate in the smallest of ways? Why should he try to win Sonny back when she wasn't even his Sonny anymore? Hayden could have her; he didn't like this new Sonny anyways.

He didn't like anyone right now to be honest. All he wanted to do was get so far away from this place. He just wanted to leave. He just wanted to change his identity and never tell anyone who he really was. For the first time in his life, he wished that he was normal with a steady job and a beautiful wife who blessed him with terrific kids. But of course, the only wife he could picture himself with was the very person who he couldn't stand right now. Of course, he couldn't see he life with anyone but her and that made him sick.

He didn't want her. He couldn't. He felt so stupid for throwing himself out there like that. Sonny Munroe was engaged and not Sonny Munroe, not the one that Chad loved anyways. This new Sonny was older, duller. She wasn't sunny anymore. She was bright and happy and so perky it was annoying yet cute all at the same time. He didn't know what had happened to her, but Chad didn't care anymore. He just wanted to really disappear and never return to the god forsaken land of Hollywood.

Chad just wanted his life to go back to the way it was before, before Mark died, before he and Sonny broke up, before he made the biggest mistake of his life. Chad knew no one was coming after his this time. He knew this time that he would be alone… again.

**Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you guys will review for this chapter too. Well let me know what you think and if you're lucky you might just get a preview for the next chapter! Tell me some stuff about you in the review; I'd love to get to know my readers! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for being so patient. I'm so sorry about the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer and full of drama. I just hope you all stick with me; school has just been so crazy already! **

**Anyways I went to Chicago this weekend and I saw **_**Rock of Ages**_** and to anyone who loves musicals as much as me, you have to see it! It was so clever and so funny. Anyways if it comes to a city near you, go see it! **

**Thank you to everyone who alerted the story or favored it last chapter. But a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up, you guys are AWESOME!**

**Geekquality- I'm glad you like Mark, I think I'm going to continue to add him in the story.**

**Alexallfan- Glad you love it! Let me know what you want to happen**

**VeVe2491- Yes I know, Chad is having a rough time right now and it's not going to get better. But hopefully he'll get happy in the next chapter. I hope you continue to review!**

**ungraceful- Nope! This story won't be over for a little bit more. I hope you're okay with that!**

**Beblobs- I'm glad you like this story so much! I have a lot of confusion with how you guys like this story so your review definitely made me feel good! Tawni isn't exactly the greatest friend, but she means well! I'm sorry you lost sleep to this, but that means a lot. I don't think this will be over soon; I still have tons of ideas. I would love to hear what you thought was going to happen. Let me know what you want to happen. I'm not sure about a sequel since this isn't over yet, but you just might find out what happened if you're lucky! I just need some good inspiration for that.**

**Kayalex- Haha I guess we don't know if Sonny loves him, but we will soon-mwhahaha**

**Channyfanx10- haha I hope you're a patient person because even I don't know when that will happen.**

**Lady-Apricotxx- Thanks so much for your ideas! I love them and I just might have to steal it! Sonny and Chad will slowly, possibly, get things going again! Thanks for the review!**

_Chapter Fifteen- I'm moving on_

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper." A man said from behind Chad as he sat in the same bar stool he always sat in when he needed a drink.

"Skylar! It's good to see you man." Chad turned around, shaking the hand of his ex-cast mate.

"What's been going on, bro?" Skylar asked his old friend he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Oh, you know, filming and stuff." Chad shrugged it off as if his life was boring as anyone's.

"Obviously something else too, you're not one to come to a bar for no reason."

"Yeah, well… there's some stress building. I just needed a break."

"You don't have to make up stuff to me, Chad. I have heard enough about what's going on to know that you're lying."

"What do you mean?" Chad looked up at him, confused. How in the world would Skylar know about what's been going on with him. He couldn't remember the paparazzi being tipped off.

"Well, I figured you knew? Portlyn and I got back together, so she's been telling me about all of it." Skylar explained.

"I'm glad you guys worked things out. I always thought you were great together. But I haven't talked to Port about what's been going on in a while."

"Oh yeah, I know. She's been talking to Sonny." Skylar took a swig of his beer, not noticing the shock on Chad's face.

"Sonny's been talking to Portlyn?" Chad asked in a raised pitch.

"Yeah, apparently she feels like she can't talk to Tawni about this, so she calls Port. So, dude, what's been going on between you too?"

"Wh-why can't she talk to Tawni?"

"I don't know. You probably know about that more than me. I guess Sonny feels like Tawni judges her when it comes to you and Sonny's tired of fighting with her."

"They fight because of me?"

"I have no idea Chad. You already know that Tawni's not too fond of you. So, it doesn't surprise me that Sonny feels like she can't go to her for this. But honestly Chad, what's going on between you guys?" Skylar asked again. Ever since Portlyn told him what Sonny thought he had wanted to talk to Chad. He knew that Chad still had feelings for his ex; he just didn't know how strong they were.

"Nothing is going on, that's the truth. Nothing is happening! She's engaged and she's hiding. She's not Sonny."

"You sound upset. What happened on set today?"

"How do you know about that?" Chad asked through wide eyes. Skylar just shrugged nonchalantly and motioned for Chad to continue. "We got in a fight, a huge fight. I told her she didn't care for me and that she can't fix me. I told her she left me." Chad took another sip of his beer remembering how angry he had been at Sonny. He remembered how the last time the two of them fought like that, his life was changed forever. He remembered the hurt in Sonny's eyes. He remembered the anger that threaded though her voice.

"Why would you say those things Chad? I thought you were trying to win her back, not make her hate you again."

"I just wanted her to feel the pain that I felt. I just wanted her to know that I didn't care, that I knew I was a mess."

"Well, if your plans still the same, you've got to think of a really nice gesture to show her." Skylar told him, hoping that he hadn't changed his mind about getting his girl back.

"She doesn't want me back, so why bother? Why risk getting broken all over again when she's not even _my_ Sonny anymore? It's just not worth it anymore." And ending it there, Chad got up and walked out of the bar. With this new realization he had someone he needed to see.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" The young woman rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I just thought I'd drop by."

"At two in the morning?" The girl moaned.

"I just needed to see you Jules." Chad told her as he took her hand.

"About what?" She asked, suddenly alert.

"It's all about you now." Chad said to her in a calm, meaningful way.

"Excuse me?" Julie questioned warily. She had smelt the alcohol in his breath, but didn't think he was drunk.

"I'm going to be focused on just you now. It's just going to be you for now on."

"Was it not before?"

"_She _was clouding my judgment. _She_ was making me rethink things, but not anymore. I'm not going to let her control me anymore." Chad further explained for his girlfriend.

"Oh." Was all Julie could say. She'd be lying if she said Chad's words hadn't hurt her. She always knew that Sonny was in his way, but she never thought he was still in love with her. She never thought that he still wanted her. She figured he was just trying to get over her. She never imagined herself as the rebound until this moment. Standing in front of her boyfriend of more than a year, Julie knew what she had to do. She knew that Chad just needed a little push.

"I'm tired of letting her hurt me."

"So, you're settling… for me?"

"No, I'm doing what's right… for us. I'm letting go."

"It's always going to be Sonny, Chad. You'll always love her. I don't know if I can be second best anymore. I've dealt with it for far too long."

"Why do you think I just told you it's only you from now on? Why do you think I'm letting go of her?" Chad asked her, confused at why she doubted him.

"You'll never be able to fully let go of Sonny Munroe." Julie touched his arm in a friendly way. "It'll be easier for you with me out of the picture, Chad. You need some time alone to think. You need to find yourself."

Chad sighed. "So this is really it? You're not even going to give me a chance?"

"Chad, you don't want me to give you a chance. It would just be a waste of time."

"I guess I should go now then."

"I'll see you around." Julie smiled faintly; sadness overcame her with the thought of being single again.

"Of course." Chad smiled back, grateful for this new friend he's made. "After all, we're going to be friends for a long time."

The next day on set, Chad came in with a hangover. After not getting to finish his drinks at the bar last night, he went home and popped open his favorite beer. After a couple more of those, he found that he was completely chill with the world. And after a few more, he was out like a rock.

He knew his break up shouldn't have upset him as much as it did, but he would miss Julie. She'd been in his life for awhile and he was used to her. He liked when she was around, he liked having someone to talk too. He liked having someone to wake up too, of course, he would always want it to be Sonny, but it was a good change to have someone he could really trust.

Ryan sensed Chad would come looking like a disaster, so he decided to keep it a secret that Sonny Munroe was back on set today. He figured it'd be best to let the two avoid each other like he knew they would. Of course, he talked to Sonny, but Hayden was clueless about yesterday's events and dragged Sonny down. It was evident in Sonny's eyes that she didn't want to be here nor was it her place to be here. She told him she'd be gone before lunch. And Ryan was cool with it. After all, good drama on set made way for wonderful publicity. And Chad needed to get over this if he wanted to win back Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe left the set at exactly eleven o' clock. As she spotted her car, she noticed another actress, not in the movie, walking towards her. As the blonde woman came closer, it was apparent who it was. Julie Wilson clearly came to see her boyfriend today. Sonny didn't know why this made her angry, but the sight of her here was making her sick. "Julie, hi, I don't believe we have met, but I'm Sonny Munroe."

"Yes, of course. I have heard so much about you. I'm a huge fan of your work. "Julie shifted the box in her hand to the other and stuck out her hand for Sonny to shake.

Sonny shook it politely, wondering how she missed the box Julie was holding. "Well, I should let you go in. I'm sure Chad's waiting."

"Oh, he doesn't know that I'm coming. I'm sort of surprising hi, not for very good reasons obviously though." Julie said, knowing Sonny won't be able to resist asking her next question.

"Why? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything's cool. Let's just say I'm officially single now, but hey, you don't want to hear about it, it's boring. I will see you around though, Sonny. Bye." She reached for the door and disappeared inside before Sonny could mutter another question.

Sonny stood frozen for a moment before she could finally move. Chad was single. Chad Dylan Cooper was no longer taken. For most, this would be the greatest news, but for Sonny Munroe, this meant that World War III was about to begin. And somebody was going to get hurt.

"Thanks for bring this by." Chad said to his now ex-girlfriend.

"You look like shit." Julie greeted him.

"And you look lovely today yourself, thank you." Chad sarcastically said, setting the box she handed him on his trailer steps. They had walked outside the set to Chad's trailer once Julie found where Chad was.

"I'm just stating the obvious, Chad." Julie merely added.

"It was a rough night."

"You and me both, after you rudely woke me up, I didn't fall asleep for hours."

"Very funny." Chad fake laughed.

Hayden quickly rounded the corner to enter the set when he heard two voices outside Chad's trailer. Curious as he was, he listened in on their conversation.

"I'm serious Chad. You really need to figure out yourself. Clearly, Sonny hurt you when she left. You need to tell her, she has a right to know."

Chad drew in a breath and slowly let it out. "I hurt her too, you know. Awhile ago and I think she's still a little broken up about it." Chad admitted.

"You two need to have a serious talk. It doesn't have to be romantic by any means; you just need to work through some things if you ever expect to move forward in your relationship. Which right now is non-existent." Julie reminded him.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right." Julie smiled cockily.

"I'm really glad we're friends." Chad smiled.

"Me too. You need someone to tell you what to do. Besides, it never would have worked out between us." She joked playfully. She bid her goodbye and left the premises, not noticing the figure who had witnessed the whole exchange.

"Sonny… stop freaking out. It's not like its date." Portlyn ordered her friend to breathe slowly.

Sonny called Portlyn about a half hour ago to ask her for her opinion on some things concerning a certain heartthrob. Chad called Sonny a few days after his exchange with Julie and asked her to go to dinner with him. Apparently they were going to a quiet place outside of Hollywood where no one would be able to see them. Sonny reluntunctly agree, worrying now if she made the right decision or not. "I just don't know what to say to him. He's so different now. And it doesn't help that he's all of a sudden single now."

"You honestly think that him being taken would have stopped him from plantin' one on you. You obviously have forgotten how Chad works in the years you weren't speaking."

"I wish I knew what he was up too." Sonny pondered this for a couple of seconds before turning her attention back to Portlyn.

"You know maybe he does just want to talk. Chad can be a very surprising person sometimes. Maybe he does really just want to work things out between the two of you. Maybe he just wants to be friends."

"Chad Dylan Cooper and I cannot be friends. It's impossible." Sonny told her, reminiscing about their past. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss Chad, she did, very much so. She missed the way he laughed when he was nervous. She missed his arms around her and the feeling of safety she always felt when she was with him. She missed his smile and his voice. She missed waking up to him and hearing him sing. She missed the feel of his body against hers.

She knew it seemed like a lot, but when she thought about it, they fought more than they were happy. Chad knew just how to hurt Sonny. She knew they couldn't be friends, but she couldn't help but miss him by her side despite all he put her through.

"Sonny… if you can't be friends with him why did you say yeas to tonight?"

Sonny gulped. Why did she say yes? Oh yeah, because Chad still had some kind of hold on her that she still wasn't sure of. "We have some things that we need to work out? If I'm going to be on set to support Hayden, things need to be less awkward."

"Okay, so then just let yourself go tonight. Don't think about Hayden or Tawni. Just let it be about you and Chad tonight. Work through everything that you need to and just let yourself forget… everything." Portlyn said to her friend. Sonny needed to say everything on her mind. She needed to let Chad have it, as Chad needed to do for her.

They needed to laugh and joke and just let everything go for one evening. For once in their lives it needed to be just them, just Chad and Sonny, two people who fell in love when they were just sixteen years old.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be even better I promise and if you review and tell me what you think is going to happen you might just get a preview! Please let me know what you thought and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for being patient you guys! You are the best readers a girl could ask for. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, but like this one even better. Thanks for all of you who reviewed!**

**Alexallfan- Here's the update you were asking for. I hope you like this chapter. I would love to hear what you think will happen.**

**Geekquality- Thanks for the review! And well, here's when you find out about their "date" if that's what you want to call it. Can't wait to hear what you think.**

**ChloeandMckenzie- I'm so glad you like this story, that's the reason why I'm still writing it! Sonny and Chad always find their way back to each other. Is it fate? Hayden is definitely going to turn into the bad guy pretty soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Channyfanx10- That is the nicest thing I have ever been told. Thank you so much. Its reviews like that that keeps me going. I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Lady-Apricotxx- I hope that something wasn't anything bad! Keep reviewing and sharing with me your thoughts. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter Sixteen-_

Sonny Munroe hadn't been nervous around a guy in years. She never had any reason to be. With Hayden, it was simply a date to get attention and when that turned into something more, she was ready for it. When she and Chad hooked up, she knew it was all for fun and the sake of old times. She had nothing to fear besides Hayden finding out, but now as she sat waiting for the clock to strike 6:45, she felt butterflies fly around in her stomach.

As the clock finally stroked her designated time, Sonny got up and headed for her car. It was time to select her fate. It was time to confront Chad. It was time for Chad, along with everyone else, to know the truth.

She was ready to face Chad and let him know how she really felt. She was ready to tell him everything straight to his face, or at least she pictured herself doing that. With these new feelings flying about her, she's not sure exactly what will perspire. She doesn't know if she'll have the guts to say what she wants to Chad's face. She's not sure if she'll be able to contain her frustration. This _was_ Chad we're talking about, anything can happen.

That thought, the spontaneous vibe Chad holds, used to make her giggle with the anticipation. Now, she hated it. One of the very things she used to love about she now despises, ironic isn't it? She wanted to know what her future holds; she wanted to know that she'd have kids before she turns thirty five. She needed something steady in her life and Chad, well it's safe to say, that's not Chad at all.

Chad needs change. That's why he breaks up with a new girl every other week. Well not lately, but Sonny knows he'll start that back up again pretty soon. She needs consistency and Chad cannot provide her with that. Hayden, on the other hand, can. She just needs to know that she won't be getting hurt any time soon. But of course, Chad has to come along and screw things up again. She just doesn't know if she's ready for it this time.

XxX

As Chad Dylan Cooper rushed to find his table, he saw the girl he was meeting was already seated. He knew he was late, but he did have a legit excuse. For the first time ever Chad hoped that Sonny had talked to Hayden. Of course, he would never desire that ever again.

He prayed that Sonny wasn't already judging him and he wished that she was excluding their history from this evening as he was. He just couldn't get past the idea that she actually agreed to all of this tonight. That had to mean something, right?

As he came into Sonny's view, she stood to great him. They both knew that a hug would be too awkward, so they stuck with a gently nod. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Filming went longer than expected."

"I heard. It's quite alright; I arrived a few minutes late myself." '_Yes because you couldn't work up the nerve to get out of the car.'_ Sonny thought to herself.

"Okay." Chad nodded. "Good, I'm glad I haven't kept you waiting long."

"Not at all." Sonny blushed for what would be the first out of a million.

They both sat down and looked at the menu without speaking. At the rate that it was going, this was going to be a very uncomfortable evening. The silence was beyond awkward. Luckily the waitress came over to get their drink orders before it got too out of hand. "Hi, I'm Kelly. I'll be your server this evening." The blonde spoke directly to Chad. Chad smiled politely and looked at Sonny who was stifling a laugh. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take your finest wine. Sonny?" Chad glanced across the small table at her. Making sure the waitress thought that he was on a date.

"Just bring the whole bottle, sweetie. We're going to need it." She said the last part with a little flirtatious sass towards Chad, even if it was true.

"Of course, I'll be right back." She gave a wink in Chad's direction and walked away with a jump in her step.

With the waitress now gone, Sonny's laugh came out. Chad nodded his head at the thought and quickly joined in. "What was with that?" He asked her.

"I just thought we could have some fun with her."

"Yes, because I am the one who gave you that rock on your finger." Chad said sarcastically, but not in a hateful way, a jokingly tone instead.

"Oh can it! So, I take it you're still a heartthrob to those young fans?"

"Oh, but you already knew that." Chad winked at her.

Sonny could feel the warm sensation starting to grow on her cheeks. She also hated that about Chad. He always knew just what to say to make her blush. _'Damn him' _Sonny thought. "Nice try. I bet it sure makes you feel good. All these young girls still find you hot. You're like a male cougar." Sonny giggled at Chad's horrified face.

"You make it sound like I'm in my fifties. I'm still in my twenties!" Chad defended his age.

"I bet you five bucks that Kelly is eighteen." Sonny gambled.

"She's twenty, so you're on." Chad stuck out his hand. Sonny examined him quickly, looking for a bluff, but then let her hand meet his when she realized he was serious. He gave her a stern poker face which she mirrored. Kelly was back as soon as their hands came apart.

"Here is the wine you asked for Mr. Cooper." Kelly took out a glass and poured him one. Chad took it gratefully and handed it over to Sonny. Sonny, once again, concealed her laughter. "Thanks dear." She smiled at him with a nice smirk on her face. Kelly glared as she poured a second glass.

So… Kelly…" Chad started. "Where are you from?"

Kelly's eyes lit up at the fact that he was talking to her. Chad stole a peek at Sonny, who just shook her head. "I'm from San Diego. I've come to Los Angeles to model."

"Interesting. Do you go to school?"

"I'm still looking. I just graduated."

Sonny instantly looked at the young girl. "Oh, so you're eighteen?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Kelly snided giving Sonny a look that said, 'Why do you care?'

A grin swiped across Sonny's features as her eyes twinkled in Chad's defeat. Chad let out a groan of dissatisfaction and looked back at the waitress. "Thanks for the wine, but I think we're ready to order."

XxX

The rest of dinner went on much the same. The serious issues they were meant to talk about were never brought up. The dinner reminded the two how their dates normally went in the past, relaxed and care free. It wasn't until they were seated at a park bench eating ice cream the past was brought up.

"I'm sorry that what I said that night hurt you so much." Sonny apologized, knowing they had to talk about this now or their chance would be gone.

"I was not hurt." Chad argued.

"You can't lie to me Chad so just face the truth."

"It wasn't what you said, Sonny. It was what you did. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'actions speak louder than words.'" Chad sighed at the change of their attitudes.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." Chad simply stated.

"What? Chad you can't just say that I did something and then change the subject. How is that fair? I deserve to know what I did." Sonny looked at him as anger flashed through her eyes.

"I'm not changing the subject Sonny. That's what you did, nothing. You said you would be there, yet you did nothing to prove that statement."

Sonny blushed, embarrassed at her outburst. "Oh… I realize that now."

"I half expected it to happen. So many people said that to me, but none of them pulled through. I had a feeling you would be the same. I just wished that you wouldn't."

"I let you down."

"It's not a big deal. Like I said, I expected it. Why would you keep that promise? I was a jerk to you. I let you leave without saying a word, without telling you that I wanted you there, without telling you that I needed you there. You did what anyone and everybody would do… you left because I did nothing to stop you."

"I should have known that you still needed me though. I know you so well, and that night, everything that happened was just so shocking. I just… I should have known." Sonny pulled her hand through her hair frustrated at herself.

"It's good that you didn't. You wouldn't be where you are now had you known. You wouldn't be happy."

"I'm not happy now." Sonny whispered finally telling someone the truth. It felt good.

"Why not? I thought you and Hayden were in '_dreamland_'." Chad put in air quotes.

"Hayden might be, but I'm not." She continued when she realized Chad wanted more. "Don't get me wrong, Hayden's a great guy. He's good to me. He treats me well. But he's boring, so unbelievably so. He's too predictable. He's not romantic or adventurous at all. He's okay with going out to dinner to the same restaurant every weekend. He doesn't like to be spontaneous or active. There are no surprises with him. It's all just ordinary."

"That sound like what you always wanted. You told me you wished I could be more like that. With the stability thing and everything."

"I thought that was what I wanted, but it's not at all. With you, I always knew that the evening would be filled with excitement, even if we were staying in and ordering Chinese. But with Hayden, I just expect it to be dull and quiet."

"What are you saying?" Chad questioned, hoping his assumptions were right.

"I'm saying that I miss you. As much as I hate to admit it, I do. I just… I don't know… I just miss having you in my life." Sonny confessed looking at the ground.

"I miss you too, you know. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret not going after you." Chad lifted her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"You couldn't have stopped me from leaving that night." Sonny told him sadly.

"But I never even tried." Chad said, while taking in their surroundings. Couples out on dates were walking by hand in hand. There was a group of high school kids off in a corner sharing funny stories. An older couple was sitting on the opposite bench of Chad and Sonny sharing a pretzel. It was a peaceful evening with no interruptions.

"I was falling in love with you again; hell I was in love with you. That's why I left because I knew I couldn't let myself get hurt by you again. I wouldn't have been able to deal with it all over again."

"I changed though, after you left. You might have thought you never could have changed me, but you did."

"It was just too late."

"Is it still?" Chad asked quietly.

Sonny glanced up at him in shock. Chad was always blunt, it was in his personality. He always spoke what was on his mind and it drove Sonny crazy. But right now sitting next to him in a random park, she was grateful for it. His eyes were shining as bright as the stars; a look of longing etched his features. Sonny was sure her eyes looked identical to his. "Chad…"

"I know, I shouldn't have said anything, but that night… that night was the best night of my life."

"It's okay. I- I know, it was for me too. I had never felt so safe, so adored. I almost stayed after it."

"Really?" Chad's ears perked up.

"I thought after we, you know, that things could be different. I thought that we could have actually made it work. But then I thought about our history and how we always end up hurting each other. I knew I had to leave, so I left without another word, another good bye."

"You forgot to think about how we always find our way back to one another." Chad stared into her eyes for a minute before leaning in just an inch, letting Sonny close the distance.

XxX

"Hey, Hayden! How are you?" The girl said as he picked up the phone.

"I'm good, how about yourself?" Hayden replied politely.

"Good, good. I was just wondering if Sonny was there."

"Oh, sorry, Tawni, She's out tonight."

"Oh I know. Do you know _who_ she's out with?"

"Um… she said a friend. So I'm guessing that." Hayden shrugged.

"Oh, she never told you the name of said person?" Tawni asked another odd question.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know who she's with?" Hayden told her skeptically.

"I was just wondering. Sonny is my best friend after all. I was just seeing if she told you the same thing she told me. Obviously she did, which doesn't give me too much confidence in the future we have with her. After all, it's lies that kill a relationship."

"Why do you say that? What are you talking about? Tawni, you are starting to freak me out." Hayden asked his fiancé's best friend confused.

"Turn to channel eighty-seven. E! News is live tonight." The line went dead after a second. Hayden stood in the kitchen staring at the phone in puzzlement. He wondered what Tawni wanted him to see, so he walked towards the television and turn it to the channel he was told. What he saw made him drop the remote…

XxX

"Tonight was… fun." Sonny said as Chad walked her back to his car.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel good or do you actually mean it?

Sonny smiled. "I mean it, Chad. Tonight was good. Although we didn't really talk through that much stuff."

"You're absolutely right. Well tomorrow Hayden's shooting in San Francisco. So… if you're not busy and feel like seeing an old friend, you can come by the set around 12:30 and we'll do lunch.

"Fine." Sonny replied.

"Fine." Chad smirked. Sonny had to know what was coming.

Before Sonny could even realize what was going on her mouth formed the word, "Good." She didn't even think of it. I guess you just can't run away from the past.

"Good!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." Chad glared force of habit. Once he grasped what they'd just done he started laughing. Soon he heard Sonny join in. "God, we haven't done that in years."

"I feel like a teenager again." Chad agreed.

"Well it matches the girls who are into you." Sonny grinned at her witty comeback.

"Very funny." Chad pouted.

"And that my friend's is how a burn is done."

"You deserve and Oscar for that performance." Chad remarked sarcastically.

"Don't be so bitter. Not a good look on you." Sonny paused, "Besides I already have one, I wouldn't want to show off."

"Please make her stop." Chad begged to the fake audience.

"I'll see you tomorrow fun killer."

"Better than a party pooper." Chad yelled to her as he walked to his car.

As both Chad and Sonny lay in bed that night, both thought about how perfect that evening had been. And could only hope for a better one tomorrow. The conversation flowed like it always used too even after the serious conversation passed. There was never a dull moment and never an awkward silence after they ordered their dinner at the restaurant

Although, Sonny's tomorrow was going to happen sooner rather than later. Because as she heard the car roll into the garage, she sensed Hayden's fury. And when Chad Dylan Cooper was involved, it never ended well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter to be posted. I have been crazy busy with school, but that is no excuse. Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**Mrpuppy- I'm glad you love the drama, it certainly does make for an interesting story! **

**MirandaKP- The song really does go along to this story. It's such a great song too! I love it! Thanks for the review.**

**XxSimplyAlicexX- Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews you have written me. Each one makes me feel special. I'm so glad you like the story, it means so much. You'll soon find out the cause of the heart break and what exactly went down all those years ago.**

**Kayalex- Well, here's your chance to find out what Hayden does. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you review! **

**Pinklover1234- I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, it normally doesn't take me this long. I hope you'll forgive me and review for the next chapter. You don't really find out what E! saw, but the reason they broke up is on its way. I hope you enjoy!**

**VeVe2491- Here's an update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! So sorry for the long wait, but I hope you'll find it worth it. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen next!**

**Cjpatel05- Hahaha, I'm sorry that Hayden gets on your nerves. Honestly, he gets on mine too, but he makes for a more drama filled story! **

**Chanyy- Hayden will definitely go bizzerk and here is the chapter that shows you it all. I hope you like it! Sonny and Chad still have a long road ahead of them….**

_Chapter Seventeen- A Quick Turn_

"Hayden… is that you?" Sonny called out in the darkness towards the lingering figure that entered her bedroom seconds before. The person headed straight for the bathroom without saying a word. Sonny figured it was just Hayden changing out of his clothes and into his pajamas. She figured he was trying not to stir her from her peaceful slumber. She heard a loud thud and immediately sat up in her bed. "Hayden? Are you alright?" Again she was given no response.

The light in the bathroom was shut off and the door opened slowly, again the dark figure appeared. Sonny, a little alarmed now, reached out in the direction of the lamp on the nightstand by the bed. "Hayden, what the hell are you doing? You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Maybe you deserve one." Hayden glared at Sonny with hate in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Sonny stood up, angry now.

"You heard me." Hayden hissed.

"I don't know where you got the idea that you could speak to me like that, but it needs to stop. You have no reason to be so angry at me. So, stop, now!"

"And if I don't. If it continues on like this for some time, what to you plan on doing then?"

"Don't mess with me Hayden."

"You're the one making a mess!" Hayden burst.

"How? What the hell did I do?" Sonny matched his tone of voice.

"I know you went out with Chad tonight." Hayden yelled.

"And you mad why?"

"You know I don't like the guy, you know how I feel and you betrayed me!"

"I went there for you! I went out with him to talk about things, to get through some things. I went there so it wasn't so awkward for you when I visited you set!" Sonny shouted.

"Don't give me your shit, Sonny! That's bull and you know it. If you still have feelings for the guy, please tell me. It's better to get them out now then find out before our wedding."

"I don't feel anything but sympathy for Chad! I chose you, Hayden! I picked you!" Sonny defended herself.

"Then cut him out!" Hayden bellowed.

"I did! I tried! You're the one who's doing the movie with him. You're the one who dragged me down to your set after you knew he was your costar. You brought him back in my life!"

"Don't put this all on me! I'm sorry if I wanted my fiancé to see me hard at work. I'm sorry I wanted the woman that I love to see me doing something good that I was really enjoying. I'm sorry I wanted to show off my talent in front of my bride-to-be."

"No you didn't! You wanted to show Chad that you won. You wanted to show him that I picked you over him. You were using me!" A loud slap was heard. Hayden instantly looked at Sonny in shock. She staggered back in surprise, clenching her throbbing cheek.

"Oh, god, Sonny! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" Hayden took a step towards her.

Sonny took a step away from him and grabbed her pillow from the bed. "Don't come near me." Sonny growled through slitted eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. It just happened, it was a reflex… oh, god! Sonny!" Hayden followed her out of their bedroom, "Sonny, wait!" Hayden grabbed her arm as she started down the stairs.

"Let go of me!" Sonny screamed. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry. I take it all back, everything I said, everything I did… I'm sorry!" Hayden cried trying to stop Sonny from leaving.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Hayden." Sonny pushed him off of her and began to take another step down the steps.

Hayden went to stop her once again, but Sonny moved out of his way at the last second, catching him off guard. His foot started to slip down the top step. He hit Sonny's leg as he landed on the forth stair, only Sonny wasn't as lucky as he was. She didn't stop herself after falling down like Hayden had the chance to do. She had no way of helping herself. She went tumbling down the rest of the stairs, landing in an uncomfortable position as she hit the ground.

xXx

Hayden knew what the doctors would think. He knew what the world would say when they found out, but it was an honest to God accident that Sonny Munroe fell down the stairs earlier that evening. He hadn't meant to lose his balance, if anything it was Sonny's fault for moving out of the way. If she hadn't backed away from him, he could have grabbed her arm to stop himself from falling, therefore preventing Sonny to fall. But that hadn't happened and now Hayden was in the waiting room of the hospital trying to get any news on his wife to be.

"Hayden Williams?" A man came to stand in front of him. "Ms. Munroe will be fine. She broke her left leg during the fall and there is some bruising on her arms. She also sprained her left wrist and strained two ribs, but other than those minor injuries, she'll be fine and back to good in no time."

"Can I see her?" Hayden asked desperately, already knowing what the answer was bound to be.

"We'd like to wait for her to wake you to confirm your story. After that you are welcome to stay with her. I am very, truly sorry." The doctor showed his sympathy for the young actor. This was simple code of conduct. And he wasn't so sure this was such an innocent fight, but you never know with celebrities these days. They all have their own ways dealing with things.

When Sonny Munroe woke up the next morning her leg was throbbing. Every time she moved a sharp pain shot up through it like her leg was on fire. As her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight pouring through the window, she took in her surroundings. A white room with a table and three chairs in the corner. 'The hospital?' She wondered to herself. In that moment she instantly was hit with the occurrences of the night before. She looked around the room once again for Hayden, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Ah, Ms. Munroe… you're up." A nurse, Sonny assumed, walked briskly into her room.

"Yes, I am." Sonny responded weakly.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse started checking whatever it was she had to check.

"My leg is killing me and I have a slight headache, but other than that, I'm just dandy." Sonny snapped.

"Not a morning person I suppose?" The nurse commented.

"I'm sorry. I just had a rough night. Also, I'm a little cranky because of the pain, but that's no excuse for taking it out on you." Sonny apologized.

"It's quite alright. You seem to be healthy. I'll give you some pain meds, but you're going to have to wait until after you talk to the police. They're here now, so I'll go get them." The nurse was gone in a flash and two police officers took her place.

"Sonny Munroe, I'm Officer Brown and this is my partner Officer Wiles. We deal with a lot of celebrity cases, especially those dealing with domestic violence."

"You believe this to be a case focused on abuse?" Sonny asked the officer had first spoken.

"That's what this look like, but we're here to find out the truth. We're here to see what really happened."

"Okay."

"Well, then I guess we'll start." Officer Brown said.

"Ask away."

"What happened?"

"We were fighting yes, but nothing physical ever occurred." Sonny simply stated.

"The doctor's said you didn't have a concussion, but are you sure you're not still in shock or anything of that sort?"

"I'm positive."

"Then how did you fall?" Officer Wiles spoke up for the first time. His voice was extremely deep compared to the other. He was taller too, more intimidating. Sonny was shocked that he wasn't the one doing all the talking. Actually, she was more surprised that he was focused more on abuse rather than the nastier stuff like homicides and robberies.

"Hayden went to stop me from leaving the bedroom and he lost his balance on the stairs. I knew he was trying to grab me to stop me, so I moved out of the way. I didn't know he was falling and as his foot slipped he hit me and I went tumbling down. And now… here we are."

"That sounded a little rehearsed." Officer Wiles noted.

"You wanted the truth; I just gave it to you."

"In most cases like this, it's almost always the girl who is trying to cover up for the man she loves."

"I'm not that type of girl." Sonny lied.

"Alright, well do you mind if I ask why you were fighting in the first place?" Officer Brown broke in.

"Well, you just asked it, so I guess I have no choice." Sonny replied, starkly.

"Ms. Munroe, this is a very serious case we're dealing with here. You joking about this is not helping the situation. The more you tell us, the less time we're here. Now, why were you fighting?" Officer Brown snapped annoyed and fed up with all the celebrities he has to deal with.

Sonny sighed. "I am sorry. I'm just not used to this kind of thing. I guess maybe, I am still in shock. It's not every day you wake up and find out you're in the hospital." Sonny sincerely apologized. The officers nodded in understanding and Sonny continued. "I went to dinner with an old friend of mine, an ex-boyfriend; I guess you would call him. Hayden wasn't too happy about it because I never told him that's who I was having dinner with. He thought I had feelings for the guy still because of our past. He got mad, I snapped and walked away. He wasn't ready to stop talking about it and chased after me. That's it!"

"Are you sure? Nothing physical occurred?" Wiles asked again.

"I'm positive." Sonny repeated her words from before.

"Very well then. We'll be in touch Ms. Munroe. Thank you for your time." The two officers stood up and shook the young actresses' hand. As they were biding their goodbyes a new face appeared at Sonny's door.

"Knock, knock." The mystery guest said whilst leaning up against the door frame.

"Good day Sir." The officers smiled at the new face. They quickly stepped outside the room but not too far from the room. They stayed close enough to overhear the conversation that would occur between the two actors just in case any information that Sonny left out was leaked in the confrontation. The two officers were a little miffed at Sonny's responses.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"Just shocked is all." Sonny smiled.

"I came as soon as I heard." The visitor looked at Sonny with sympathy.

"Hayden would kill you if he saw you here."

"He can't hurt me, but apparently he can harm you."

"Chad…"

"No Sonny, I'm not kidding around. Did he do this?" Chad sternly asked acting like an overprotective boyfriend.

"You know Hayden."

"No I don't. I know you. I know you only see the good in people. I know you believe in second chances and happy endings. You believe in fresh starts and forgiveness. So, answer me, did he do this to you?"

"No, Hayden could never hurt a fly." Sonny lied once again.

"We both know that's not true. At the Oscar's almost four years ago he gave me a black eye. And as much as I can rock a beat up face, it wasn't exactly pleasant."

"You provoked him. That was all you on that one Chad."

"But what about this time?"

"Now is not the time for this Chad. I'm not talking about his here." Sonny said, instantly serious. She knew that the police were still outside. She knew that they were listening in on her and Chad's conversation. She knew that they didn't believe her, but she did tell the truth. She didn't want Hayden to get sent to jail. She didn't want to be known as the girl who was abused by her husband. She built a strong career and she didn't want to gain sympathy fans. She wanted fans who appreciated her talent and her ability to be positive. She didn't want to look broken.

"I care about you Sonny. I don't want to see you get hurt in any way. I know that I have caused you pain, but I can't watch you go through an abusive relationship knowing that I could have stopped it." Chad admitted. He took Sonny's hand in his and studied her features. She was an honest to god mess. Her hair was going every which way, her face was pale and her eyes were so dark that it was creepy. He could see the cast on her leg and the awkward position it was in. There was a little bruising on her arms and he didn't even want to know what he rest of her body looked like. But the thing that drew in the most attention was the slight discolor on her left cheek. You would only be able to tell it was a bruise it you knew Sonny inside and out, like a certain actor standing in her room. Sonny's silence unnerved him so he asked another question. "What happened to your face?"

Chad's question surprised her and she quickly closed her mouth to cover up her shock. She thought of a quick response to cover up for what really happened. "I must have hit it in the fall."

"That doesn't look like a bruise you would get from falling. It's too light. It's looks as if someone put it there. Trust me; I know what those look like because I get them frequently." Chad tried to lighten the mood a little bit, but still was dead serious about what it looked like.

"That's because you're a jerk to the women you just meet."

Chad shrugged and asked again. "What is it really?"

"It's nothing because we're not talking about this anymore."

"I have a right to know!"

"Why? Why would you have a right to know?" Sonny raised her voice slightly.

"Because…"

"Because? Because you care about me? Well, there are a ton of people who care about me, but are they going to hear the truth? No, they're not!"

"I'm here, Sonny, they're not." Chad reasoned.

"For once!" Sonny snapped bitterly. She closed her eyes in regret. "Wow, could I be more of a jerk?" Sonny said aloud to herself, but half hoping that Chad heard it.

"Well, if that's how you feel…" Chad got up and walked towards the door.

"Chad… Chad… wait!" Sonny called after him. When he kept walking, something in Sonny snapped. Chad heard a loud thud and turned around quickly to find Sonny lying on the ground.

"Sonny!" Chad ran to her. "What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't stop." Sonny timidly said.

"Sonny… oh god, I'm sorry." Chad took her in his arms, bridal style, and placed her back in bed. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? How about I get the doctor?"

"No." Sonny shook her head. "I just want you to sit here with me?"

Chad nodded. "Okay." He went the back of the room and grabbed one of the chairs that were by the table. He slid it over and placed it by Sonny's bed. He put Sonny's hand in his once again and stayed there with her until he was forced to leave, never once letting his eyes stray from hers.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Review this chapter and tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll use it for the next couple of chapters! If you think you know why Sonny and Chad broke up, tell me it and you'll soon find out if you were right! Enjoy and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so deeply sorry for taking FOREVER to update. I just hope you all are sticking through with me. I've had play practice until like six every night so I have been pretty busy. But that is no excuse so I hope you all will forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I worked really hard on this which is another reason why it took me forever! Review, I really want to know what you all think. Also check out the two one-shots I came out with. One is called**_** A glimpse at the past**_** and the other is called Broken**_** Promises. **_** I hope you'll check those out and review because you guys are my true fans! I love you all. **

**Kayalex- Yes, Hayden is stupid, but I needed to make you all hate him. I hope you do now! Review and tell me who you think Sonny's special visitor is…**

**Chelsea- I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll continue to.**

**Lady-Apricotxx- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I can't wait to hear about your favorite parts in this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**ALEXA- Sorry for taking so long. I hope you'll still read!**

**Mrpuppy- I really liked your analogy. It's exactly how I feel too. Your review was really sweet and really boosted me to write this faster. Thank you!**

**Channyfanx10- Thanks so much for the compliments. Your review really touched me! I really needed that. And well this is the chapter where you'll find out about the big breakup and let me say you are pretty close. I will hint to you that it was pretty dumb and one of them just overreacted. Chad and Sonny's friendship is definitely building and maybe into something even greater. I think they'll always have that spark that makes them not be able to be friends. Risky Business is hands down my favorite story on fanfiction so I am touched that you like my story as much as such a talented writer. Thank you again.**

**Beblobs- I guess you won't know… haha. I'll let you think what you want and you let me know what you wanted for them to do, kiss or not? And maybe Sonny will come clean, hint, wink, hint. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the review.**

_Chapter Eighteen- A look into the past_

Sonny Munroe sat in her hospital bed staring out into space. She gradually let her gaze lay on the peaceful, sleeping body in the corner of the room. He looked so tranquil, so… beautiful. It made her miss him even more. She hadn't realized that she missed him before, but now seeing him in her room, seeing the way he cared for her, she knew she couldn't let him go this time. Sonny knew that Chad was always going to be a part of her life, the past eight years proved exactly that.

Sonny took her stare off of Chad and went back to staring out the window in her room. She was soon interrupted by a voice she never expected to hear. "Sonny, thank god you're okay!" Hayden rushed to her side from the doorway when he saw her lying in the bed. He didn't even see the person sleeping in the chair in the back corner. His eyes were only on Sonny Munroe.

"Wh-what are you doing… here?" Sonny sat up in the bed shocked.

"They told me I could finally come and see you." Hayden smiled at his fiancé. "Our case was sent to the police and they approved it. They said that it was safe for me to visit now, which means you didn't tell them anything." Hayden said happily at Sonny's care for him.

"Just because I didn't tell them about what you did doesn't mean that I want you here. Because I don't… want you here."

"Sonny, come on, you know you'll forgive me and we'll forget this ever happened."

"How can you possible think it's that easy, Hayden? I don't want you near me. I don't want you to ever touch me again. I don't ever want you talking to me. I don't ever want to see you again. I don't want you here and I don't want you living in my house. I want you gone!"

"Sonny…" Hayden pleaded.

"There's a reason as to why your engagement ring is on the table. I want you to take it and I'll handle everything else. You don't have to do a thing." Sonny handed him the ring and placed it in his shaking hands.

"But-."

"I didn't do this for you, Hayden. So, go."

"Sonny, I can't just let you-."

"I think she said to go." A voice from behind Hayden spoke.

Hayden spun around at the new voice and instantly his eyes filled with hatred. "You!"

"Go, Hayden or I'll tell everyone about what you did." Chad threatened the lonely man.

"You told him!" Hayden turned his attention towards Sonny.

Sonny glared, "I didn't have too. You left a mark."

"Sonny, I didn't mean to, you know that!"

"Yet you still did it."

"Hayden, go, now! If you aren't gone in the next sixty seconds I will call Ryan and tell him to find a replacement. I was going to be nice and let you finish out your job, but with you irritating me like this, I'm reconsidering."

"Sonny…" Hayden looked to her for help.

"For god sake Hayden, just go! Go before you get yourself in trouble."

"I'm so sorry." Hayden whispered as he turned around and went out the door. He leant up against the wall connected to Sonny's room and closed his eyes. How had he managed to ruin the best thing in his life? How could he have let his anger get the best of him? How was he ever going to recover from this? These questions made him slump down even more until he was sitting on the hospital floor with his hands in his head.

xXx

"I could kill him." Chad hissed.

"But you won't."

"I could seriously injure him."

"But you won't." Sonny repeated in the same tone of voice.

"I could fire him and make everyone hate his guts."

"But you won't." Sonny once again repeated.

"How can you be so sure?" Chad asked her curiously.

"Because you won't hurt me. You never will be able to again."

"How can you not want him to be harmed?" Chad questioned, stunned at her care for Hayden.

"Violence is not the answer, Chad; you should know that by now. Besides Hayden's gone, he's out of my life, so there is no reason for any pain to be caused."

"Sonny, the guy hurt you, physically and emotionally, that's not something to be taken lightly."

"Chad, I may have changed a little over the years, but not by much. I wouldn't be me if I wanted Hayden to be injured."

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but the voice heard came from behind him. "Good new Ms. Munroe, you're free to go. I assume Mr. Cooper is taking you home?" Sonny's doctor told the two young adults.

"Yes, yes of course." Chad answered for Sonny.

"Great, let me just go get the discharge papers and you'll be out of here in no time." The doctor smiled as he exited the room.

"You ready don't have to do that." Sonny told Chad.

"How else would you get home?" Chad replied as the doctor walked backed into the small hospital room that Sonny would not miss one bit.

Fifteen minutes later Chad was pushing Sonny in a wheel chair, while a nurse held Sonny's crutches. They finally reached the car and Chad helped Sonny get settled before taking the crutches and thanking the nurse. She smiled and replied with a, "Your welcome." Before returning inside. Chad quickly got in the car so he could get Sonny back to her abandoned home.

A half hour of pure silence passed as Chad pulled into Sonny's driveway. He knew Sonny would try to run out the car so he sprinted to her side before she had the chance to fall and hurt herself. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do believe it or not." Chad replied coolly. He didn't give Sonny a chance to respond before he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. "Chad put me down!" Sonny whined angrily.

"I will once your inside."

"Now!" Sonny commanded.

"Okay." And Sonny instantly felt herself fall onto the couch in her living room. She maneuvered a bit until she was comfortable and then glared up at Chad who had fetched a blanket to warm her. "You're annoying you know?"

"So I've been told." Chad merely replied. "Hungry?" He added.

"No, you can leave."

"C'mon Son, talk to me. I'm sorry for caring about you. I'm sorry I just want you to be safe. I'm sorry I don't want you to get hurt." Chad sighed, frustrated.

Sonny looked up at him with sympathy. She could tell Chad was tired; after all he had spent the past forty hours at the hospital never once leaving her side. He had been sweet and caring, giving her everything she needed and more. He had given her a sense of family and love which she realized she had missed over the years. He made her feel safe especially when Hayden showed up out of the blue. She knew he was just being the lovable, caring Chad she'd fallen in love with all those years back.

Chad was just being there for her and she repaid him with anger and one word responses. How nice was she? "I'm sorry, okay? I guess this whole thing had just affected me more than I thought."

"Oh, Sonny, I hate that he did this to you." Chad said taking a seat in the recliner next to the couch.

"It's over and done with now." Sonny shrugged. "But Chad… this whole thing had confused me: how did you find out I was in the hospital?"

"Apparently I'm on your list of people to call in case of an emergency." When Sonny gave him a confused look he continued. "They told me Tawni said she'd try to come but she's off filming some movie in England and your mom's number was disconnected since she moved to Wisconsin and then there was me. You haven't updated your EMF form in a long time, I was touched."

"And you came?"

"Of course I came Sonny. I got a call from some doctor saying that you were in the hospital unconscious. That's it that was all that was said. I thought the worst and I… I… couldn't face… losing you. Not after everything I've lost."

Sonny blinked back the tears in her eyes and looked up at Chad. She could see now just how broken he was, and he was broken. The loss of his mother and his best friend shone through him like glass. His eyes were taking on a new color, dull gray, and his face was drained of any emotion. He glanced down trying to hide this weakness, but Sonny sat up and grabbed his hand causing him to stare up at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so sorry." Chad apologized.

"Don't apologize for sharing your feelings."

"No, I'm sorry for ever telling you that I never wanted to see you again." Sonny knew just what he was talking about. He had just brought up the forbidden subject they agreed to never talk about. She stopped rubbing circles on his hand and closed her eyes briefly recalling the dreadful memory. "Because it could never be true."

"I'm sorry for saying to you the three words I never thought I'd utter to anyone."

"We said a lot that night."

"We did a lot that night." Sonny said tearing up. "I'm sorry I kissed Justin Bieber. I knew how much you hated him for stealing some of your fans and I thrived on making you angry that night. I needed to see you break and I knew that kissing him would do it. I don't even like him…"

Chad nodded, "I'm sorry I told everyone that it was all a lie because that itself was the lie."

*_Flashback*_

"I hate you!" Sonny screamed at the top of her lungs throwing her half drunken glass his way. He ducked at the last minute and the glass fell to the ground breaking into a thousand little pieces.

"Sonny, I can't tell you what happened if you don't tell me what _she_ told you."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Chad! We're done, we are through!"

"Sonny!"

"Why don't you just go? Go get whatever the hell you use and down it down with a little bit of alcohol for all I care, but just go! You're a liar and a cheat. You always will be!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I never cheated on you, Sonny. Is that what this is all about? Is that what she told? She's lying! You know me and you know I would never do that. She never liked me Sonny and she was always a bad friend to you. You honestly cannot believe her!"

"Tawni didn't need to tell me anything, the world did that enough! I don't care that you didn't cheat, Chad, what you did was much worse! And I don't know you so do not say that I do." Sonny hissed.

"You're really going to act like this after everything we have been through! Really, Sonny, really?"

Don't say that!" Sonny burst. "Don't you dare say that! You lied… you lied to me, Chad. Me! Of all people…" She could feel the tears threatening to fall, but she couldn't give him that satisfaction. She blinked them back only to find him seething with anger. 'Good.' She thought.

"Fine! Be this way, it's not like I need you!" Chad exploded his confusion and sadness and anger over all this took control of him finally.

"You think I care what you have to say? You think I care about you?" Sonny yelled. "I don't, I never have! I _hate_ you, Chad Dylan Cooper. And I hate what you've become."

"The feelings mutual Sonny. I don't ever want to see you again. "Chad hissed out with so much hatred it frightened Sonny. She gave him one last glare before storming out of the room and dropping her head as the tear finally broke through.

_*End flashback*_

"You never did tell me what Tawni said to you. You never told me what caused our break up."

"Like you said, it's not important anymore."

"It's always nice to know why you cut someone out of your life for a couple of years."

"She just showed me some pictures and a video that just really set me off."

Chad froze. Tawni said she hadn't shown those to Sonny. She said it would kill her friend too much. he always knew that Tawni was a bitch, but he didn't think she was a liar. "What… uhm, were the pictures of?"

"Chad this is dumb."

"I want to know." Chad stated unemotionally.

"I overreacted, sure I was upset that you lied, but I was just so nervous that you would kill yourself. I didn't understand why people turned to the stuff they turn too and I knew that you knew that I hated that kind of stuff."

"What were the pictures of?" Chad repeated.

"You and some friends drinking four loko and snorting what looked like coke. I was so angry because you said you weren't into that stuff and it's illegal and you were underage. I just-."

"That bitch!" Chad yelled, scaring Sonny with his outburst.

"What?" Sonny asked eyes wide and full of confusion.

"Tawni! She fucking lied to me. She swore she would show you those photos. She knew how much it would kill you and I promised her I would stop and I did. I did it for you because I realized I couldn't stand hurting you. And then three years ago when we had our, um… you know, she said she'd show you the photos if I didn't end things. Of course I didn't listen, but she lied to me. She hurt you on purpose when she promised she would!"

"I don't know what to say to this." Sonny whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I should be mad or just glad that now we're not hiding anything. I can't believe Tawni did that. That she hated you so much she would try to hurt me like that." Sonny shook her head.

"Like I said she never was a good friend to you."

"We were young, Chad and naïve. We would have broken up sometime anyways. I'm just sorry I hurt you enough to make you turn to that."

"I was an idiot. I regret it so much."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes." Sonny told him honestly.

Chad sighed and looked at her gratefully. Sonny almost gasped at the beauty his eyes held. She always forgot just how gorgeous they were. "I should go. It's late and you need your rest."

Sonny tried to get up along with him, but Chad pushed her back down. "Please don't get up. Get your rest and I'll come by tomorrow."

"Thank you, for everything you've done."

"You never have to thank me." Chad squeezed her hand and smiled goodbye before leaving the house.

Sonny decided about two hours after Chad left to just sleep on the couch for the night. She was far too exhausted to make her way up the stairs and she really wasn't sure on how she would do it. She wasn't exactly sure how to use the crutches with a broken leg and a sprained wrist. It pretty much just spelled disaster.

She turned to a movie that was playing on the television and settled back down into the couch finding a comfortable position to sleep in. Once comfortable she felt her eyes start to drop to a close as the day's events ran through her head. Everything that happened today she decided was a good thing for hers and Chad's relationship. They got everything out. She was hiding nothing from him and he vice-versa. Everything was going along very smoothly and she could feel her heart start beating faster from the thoughts of him.

Her eyes quickly shot open though as she heard the front door jiggle open. "Chad?" Sonny called out into the darkness, muting the television so she could hear her visitor. She figured he must have forgotten something and he didn't want to disturb her. But Chad would respond to her, this person wasn't. "Tawni?" She remembered that her 'friend' was going to stop by. Granted Sonny figured it would be in the morning but whatever floats your boat, right?

"No." The angry voice said as the figure emerged from the darkness. Sonny felt herself start to shake, both because of fear and frustration. She tried her best to stay calm as she met the furious eyes of her unwanted guest.

**Cliffy! Hopefully, I will update sooner than I did this time. Again I apologize for taking so long. But our play rehearsal is going to six at night and then I have homework to do and school comes first, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this, those of you still reading. Review and tell me who you think Sonny's visitor is. I hope you like seeing that little flashback of Chad and Sonny's breakup. I figured that it was time. And sorry about the Justin Bieber thing, I needed a celebrity for Sonny to kiss and I chose him. And no offense to you Bieber fans, but I'm not a fan. I just needed someone. Anyways REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I cannot begin to say how sorry I am. I cannot believe how long it took me to not only finish this chapter, but to type it. I owe you guys so much it's unbelievable. But it's up now and thank you to everyone who told me they still read this and still love it. It really motivated me. **

**This story is so close to being done. I just wish that Demi was still on So Random! so then that way my inspiration would heighten a little. I just lost all my interest in the show now that there is no more Sonny and Chad. I will finish this story though, I can promise that. And I will try my hardest to post the next chapter sooner. **

**Again thank you to everyone who favored or alerted or reviewed for this story. You really got me going again, so I thank you once more, actually it will probably be more than this.**

_**Theirdiamonds- Thanks for the review! I understand not being on for some time hence why this took so long, so thank you for being patient with me!**_

_**VeVe2491- I'm so sorry it took so long for this! I can't express how sorry I am. And you'll find out in about 5 seconds who the guest is…**_

_**Lady-Apricotxx- No problem! I'm glad you liked how they broke up. I was so nervous about it because I really didn't know what to do for that. So I'm glad you enjoyed that and I hope you enjoy this also!**_

_**Channyfanx10- Thanks for the review! I'd be frightened too and you'll find out who it is very, very soon!**_

_**Chloeand Mckenzie- Hayden is a very different man. And so is Tawni. Tawni, I think still holds a grudge for Chad because his show was so much better than hers. But it was not nice that's for sure.**_

_**Danib819- Thanks so much for reading! I just hope you don't get in trouble for reading it in class! That wouldn't be good. And Hayden is a major creeper!**_

_**PinayPinay- Beat him up anyways even if it isn't him. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait; I hope it was worth it!**_

_**Mrpuppy- Thank you so much! I'm so self conscience about my writing so I'm glad you like it!**_

_**KupiDDaAPUckLErrYLoVEr- So sorry for the TERRIBLY LONG WAIT! I feel horrible. I hope you enjoy this chapter still!**_

_**Your number one fan- I have to thank you for this so many times. Your review was really what knocked me out of my slump. It got me really thinking about what I should do for the next chapter and got me writing again, so thank you for that. I'm glad you love Chad because I do too and Hayden is a wonderful person to hate I think. I'm really glad you reviewed because as this shows, reviews are what motivate me. So I really hope you'll review this chapter also. I'm not leaving this story unfinished, I like to finish things and that's what I'm going to do. The end is near though. I'm so glad you reviewed and I thank you again. I hope I do make you're day!**_

_Chapter Nineteen- Working on it_

"I'm offended you first thought I was Chad. I have to say that I'm upset with that."

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked through gritted teeth.

"You weren't answering my calls. I was getting worried. I'm just glad to see that you're okay."

"You should leave."

"We both know that's not going to happen, Sonny." Sonny's visitor smiled wickedly.

"I don't want you here." Sonny hissed.

"Since when has your opinion ever mattered. Now, why don't we talk?"

xXx

"Sonny? No one answered the door and it was unlocked, so I just walked in. I hope you're cool with that."

"Tawni, hey! I'm glad you could make it." Sonny said nervously glancing towards the living room where her other 'guest' sat.

"I told you I was coming."

"I know I'm just glad that you're here. So, what's up?" Sonny enthusiastically asked to cover up her anxiety.

"Are you okay? You seem fidgety."

"I'm great, perfect! So why don't we get some coffee? You look exhausted besides we have a ton to talk about."

"How much coffee have you already had?" Tawni asked, confused at her friends jumpiness.

"Not much, just a cup or two. " Sonny answered her friend's rhetorical question.

"Sonny, what's going on?"

"Why don't _I _tell you instead?" A voice from behind spoke out. Tawni could see her friend giving the person a harsh glare, wondering who the heck it was until he showed his face.

"Hayden!"

"Ding, ding!" Hayden smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just about to tell you so come, sit down." Hayden pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for the blonde. "Now, let's begin, it all started with a small little fight, but Sonny and I worked things out. Chad took her home from the hospital because I was busy. I came over late last night and we worked out all the kinks. Now, we're happier than ever and the wedding is back on!"

"It is? Oh good!" Tawni cheered oblivious to Sonny's unhappiness. "I love my dress, I was really hoping to get to show it off and now I can!"

"It's great! Isn't it Sonny?" Hayden turned to his bride to be.

"Just dandy."

"Oh come on Son, you're getting married, be thrilled!" Tawni added, "I know I am!"

"I'm just tired from the hospital I guess."

"Well I'll swing by tomorrow and we'll talk more. Get some rest!"

"Bye Tawn." Sonny faked a yawn as Tawni turned to leave. Once the door shut Sonny shouted at Hayden, "You bastard! I cannot believe you told her that! I haven't agreed to any of this nor do I plan to."

"That's what you think now." Hayden wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm going to take a shower sweetie pie, feel free to join in." Hayden smirked while Sonny glared hatefully at him.

xXx

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked the blonde surprised at his appearance in her doorstep.

"I thought I told you yesterday that I'd come by and check in on you." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Did you? I don't recall, but everything that happened yesterday is all a blur. I'm flattered you stopped by, but I'm great so… you can go." Truthfully, Sonny didn't want him to leave. She never wanted him to leave. In fact, she was glad he stopped by. Sonny was getting used to seeing Chad everyday again. Actually, she welcomed it with open arms. But she couldn't let him see Hayden, who was still not leaving, or else World War III would break out.

"What's the rush? I thought we could just hand out. I'm postponing shooting for awhile until we figure out what to do with Hayden, so I'm free." Chad looked at her suspiciously.

"Who's at the door, babe?" Sonny closed her eyes as her worst nightmare appeared from the stairwell. She couldn't bear to look at Chad's face. "Cooper."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're little sunshine didn't tell you?" Hayden said as he put his arm around Sonny. "Guess you're not as close as you thought."

"Hayden, please give Chad and I a moment."

"And leave you alone with him, no thanks!"

"She doesn't want you here." Chad hissed.

"That's not what she told me. I guess I could spare you a minute, since you are being so kind and taking me back." Hayden smiled at Sonny arrogantly.

"What the hell Sonny? What are you doing?"

"Not here Chad." Sonny whispered glancing behind her.

"Then where? He's never going to let you leave. You're just going to be his prisoner now. How could you take him back? How could you do this to yourself… to me?"

"I didn't have a choice. He would've done something, anything, had I not agreed."

"You're not safe here."

"No, you're not safe here. You need to go." Sonny painfully said finally looking into his eyes, letting all her feeling pour into his eyes.

"I can't leave you here like this." Chad caressed her cheek.

Sonny leaned gently into his touch. "I have a plan. I'll be safe. Don't worry about me." Sonny quickly closed the door. Hurting Chad was making her feel physically ill. She let a few tears fall from her face as she made her way back to the family room.

"Well, wasn't that sweet, you're knight in shining armor here to save the day." Hayden smirked.

"You're a dick Hayden."

"I've been called worse."

"Don't worry; I'm calling you worse in my head." Sonny took her turn to smirk.

"Oh, Sonny you have so much to learn and just not enough time."

"I still haven't agreed to this little 'plan' of yours and don't expect me to any time soon. I know you've made your threats, but I still have mine to make. I can't just take you back like that even with your threats what you did to me… I can't just get over it. You physically and emotionally hurt me Hayden, and maybe I would consider your plan if you actually understood what you did, but you don't. You don't get how you hurt me and you don't realize why I don't just marry you right now. And that right there is what makes me sick."

"I do get it. I just couldn't let you see that. I do love you Sonny. I know I'm not showing you very well, but I really do and I do want us to work. I can't see my life without you." Hayden finally let his guard down.

"I don't know Hayden. I just… can't." Sonny let the pain show on her face.

"Why not? Please do not say because of Chad. I don't think I could handle that."

Sonny looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I can't honestly say that. Being with Chad again…" Sonny let a small smile grace her lips. "I don't know what it's doing to me, but I missed him."

"I can't listen to this, not again."

"You wouldn't even listen the first time! When I was just trying to tell you that we had dinner, we talked, we worked through the issues that we had so that when you were working with him it wouldn't be so terrible. I did it for you! I did everything for you! And for what, to end up in the hospital with a broken leg? To get slapped by the man who supposedly loves me? No, I don't deserve this! I didn't deserve this threat and I don't deserve someone like you!" Sonny yelled letting out her true feelings about Hayden's ultimatum.

"I can't lose you."

"You already have, a long time ago." Sonny said while walking away and out the door.

xXx

She wasn't really sure where she was going, all she knew was that she _had_ to get out of that house. She couldn't stay in there with _him _just staring at her. She needed to get away, away from this life, away from him, away from the pain that she's caused. She couldn't deal with it. She needed to learn to do something for her and not worry about the consequences it would have for others. She deserved to be happy; she didn't deserve to live in fear of what her "husband" could do to her. So when Sonny Munroe ended up at Tawni Hart's house she knew exactly what needed to be done.

"Sonny? What are you doing here? I thought you were just going to call." Tawni asked her best friends confused at her sudden interest in her.

"What is your problem?" Sonny blurted.

"What?" Tawni questioned not really sure how to respond to her friends outburst.

"I know what you told Chad, why would you do that? To me, to him?"

"Sonny, I really don't know what's going on?"

"Let me remind you…" Sonny said whilst brushing past Tawni and entering her house. "You told Chad that you never told me what you had on him. So you told him, no threatened him, to break up with me or you would show me what he was up to all those years ago, knowing the whole time that I already knew. Isn't that a little high school, Tawni?"

"I knew it wasn't healthy for you to be with Chad like that. I knew that you'd want it to be more and I knew that you'd end it with Hayden for Chad and that wouldn't be good for you. I did it all for you. I was looking out for you!" Tawni defended herself.

Sonny scoffed. "No you didn't, you did it for yourself like you do everything in your life. You never do anything for anyone else but you! You only care for you and I'm done dealing with it! I'm done trying to get you to change, to get you to care. I was happy with Chad, for once in my life, I was happy. Chad was good for me, better than Hayden that's for sure."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're with Hayden now."

"Not because I want to be!"

"What?"

"Nothing, forget I even said anything." Sonny turned away, closing her eyes and cursing herself for what she almost shared.

"No, Sonny, I'm not going to forget. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why don't you want to be with Hayden, what did he do? What did _you_ do?" Tawni twisted her friend around to look at her.

"It's not like you'll believe me anyways. You never do! And it's not like you'll care." Sonny shouted.

"Sonny! What's with the outbursts? What's going on? I'm really worried." Tawni said with pure sincerity.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry I came. I just wanted you to know that you are not a good friend and you never have been. I'm sorry it's so harsh but I didn't know how else to frame it." And as Tawni reacted to what Sonny said, Sonny took her chance to leave and bolted for her car.

Again she just drove not really knowing where she was going, but having an idea in mind.

xXx

"Hi." She said as he opened the door.

"Come in." He started with.

"I suppose that I don't deserve a 'hello' or 'hi'." Sonny remarked to his welcoming.

"I suppose you don't." He simply said.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this."

"Like apparently I did, right?"

"Chad, you know that I didn't mean anything I said." Sonny tried to apologize.

"So, you don't have a plan?"

"No, I do, I just don't know how to put it in action."

"Well, what does it involve?" Chad asked curiously.

Sonny didn't say anything for a minute and just looked at him. "You." She said after some time.

"Me?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I think I just broke up with Tawni."

Chad didn't know what to say so he just laughed. "It's not funny." He heard Sonny say. "Actually it is. I'm sorry, but Tawni wasn't exactly someone I thought could take that."

"She can't, I ran before she could say anything."

"Oh, Sonny, you're going to be in big trouble." Chad chuckled.

Sonny just smiled at Chad. It wasn't a creepy smile or a lovey dovey smile; it was an actual smile, a true one. "Why are you smiling?" Chad asked.

"Because this is why I like being with you, you just know what to say to make me feel better. You just know… me."

"You're pretty amazing too." Chad smiled.

"I know."

"Now who's acting like Tawni." Chad laughed.

Sonny laughed along with him. "I miss this." She said when she was done.

"Me too." Chad simply whispered.

"Chad, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say besides that. I shouldn't be with him, but I just got so nervous. I didn't know what else to say to him so I told I would. I honestly thought he could hurt you, but I see now that I'm the one who hurt you. I hate myself for doing that. I just wish that I could do something, anything, to make it up to you."

"You could Sonny, but I'm pretty sure you know what that is." Chad responded.

"I'm working on it."

"I miss you too."

Sonny shyly grinned. "I'm going to need your help." Sonny said as she pulled Chad further into his house to tell him her plan to get out of her abusive relationship.

**Alright everyone, if you're still reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you'll review because that is what makes me what to write. Please tell me if there is anything you are dying to see in this story because the end is near! Please, please, please REVIEW! I desperately need them. I love you all so much for getting me to write this and I really hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
